UnderworldThe Awakening of Markus Part I
by Kendra-Corvinus
Summary: The Beginning of the End...or not? We will see. Michael is struggeling with himself and gets closer to Selene. I wrote the story before I new the film was set in Budapest, so the story sets in DetroitUSA. It is my first fanfiction. I have to appologize fo


**Underworld **

_The awakening of Markus_

**Looking back**

Since centuries fight vampires against Lycans, Werewolves. No one knows exactly how the war started or what, just the eldest knowing the truth. Now, in the 20th century, the merciless chase still goes on but the new century brought also more effective weapons: Guns, loaded with silver-nitrate and a radioactive substance with the effect of daylight. Both are deadly for them. Silver could kill Werewolves and daylight vampires. But something has changed, too, during thousand years of existence of werewolves. In the past, they could change their form just by moonlight, especially by full-moon. Now they can turn by any time.

Lucian, the eldest of the Lycans believes in an old story, that there is one, who could turn in a new species: half Lycan, half vampire, stronger than both. So they sought the rarest bloodline of all: the Corvinus. Alexander Corvinus was the first true immortal.

_"The sons of the Corvinus-Clan. One bitten by bat, one bitten by wolf and one walks the lonely road of mortality as a human, is a ridiculous legend!"- _Viktor

The Lycans tried to find the last living of the Corvinus-Clan and for years they failed. Finally it leads them to the human Michael Corvin. Michael was a simple guy. He had a job in a hospital, he helped people and he had a girlfriend. An absolutely normal life for a 25 year old man. He had no idea what could happen if he is bitten by a Lycan, because he couldn't imagine that such creatures existed.

Since years they failed to find the right Corvin, till, Lucian took it in his own hands. So it happened that Michael was bitten by Lucian himself and started to turn in one of them.

With some reason, Michael was protected by a vampire called Selene. Maybe it was a kind of love, who knows. For a while she didn't know, that he was bitten till Erika, her nearest and trusting friend under the vampires, told her. She'd seen the marks with her own eyes. At time it should be the best to inform Kraven, Selene's and the other vampires living master, about the serious situation. But she didn't. Kraven let her locking in a room for helping a human. But before that happened, Selene broke in Kraven's secretly and forbidden room and found a book in which was written the whole story about the past of Kraven and Lucian. There was rule which did count to all vampires: to dig in the past of the history of their species was forbidden! She read the whole truth about Kraven's glorious story and found out just the half what he told them was true. Kraven was the last surviving vampire in a fight against Lucian, centuries ago. Only he remained after a bloody fight between vampires and werewolves and it was Lucian's decision to let him alive. Maybe it could change the future and will turn to peace between both species. But first, Kraven let them all believe that Lucian was vanquished by his own hands. And as a proof of his victory over Lucian, he brought back the branded skin from Lucian's upper arm. For everyone was Lucian dead also the eldest believed it. Selene was suspicious of Kraven's act and knew now the real story of Kraven: he was a coward. Selene saw Lucian with her own eyes and fought him with no success and still no one believed her.

_"Did you have the nerve to cut it from his arm or did he!"- _Selene

So, in despair she summoned Viktor, the eldest of the vampires and her dark-father. In faith she sought help and strength in Viktor to vanquish Lucian for a second time...but of sure. But there was no help. All the years, centuries she knew Viktor, her master and father after her parents and sisters were brutal killed by Lycans, so-called, as she was six years old. She must listen to the death screams in the stables meanwhile she stayed in the house. The Lycans took her family from her and Viktor gave her the strength and power of immortality for revenge. That's why she fought the Lycans so passionate and never rested till the last Lycan is dead. Well, at the end, unexpected, Kraven told her, that it was Viktor, who killed her family. Neither the Lycans nor Lucian.

The final battle came closer and Michael was feted in the canalization, the hiding place of the Lycans. Viktor himself went to the fight and Selene went her own way and unleashed Michael. On their flight they met Kraven again…away from the fight. He pulled his gun and shot Michael with the silver bullets. Lucian was betrayed and killed by Kraven but the last will of Lucian was fulfilled. Before he died he begged Selene to bite Michael, because that was the only way to save Michael's life. And it was true, after he was bitten he started to change and life returned. Kraven fled and Viktor appeared and attacked Michael. Viktor had just one aim: to destroy this abomination. But it turned out a little bit as difficult. As Michael's transformation was completed, Viktor faced the most feared creature that he's ever seen before. In this very moment it was said, a new creature took control over all or it was Michael's downfall.

_"Half Lycan, half vampire is stronger than both."_ - Singe

A bitter fight began and a moment the legends were became truth. Michael was stronger, faster and immune against silver and daylight. A true immortal. The strength of both and the weakness of none. But the hope faded. Viktor was short before to kill Michael, but Selene din's hesitate and cut off his head with Viktor's own sword. She couldn't believe what she has done. Viktor gave her eternal life but he also hid the truth from her. A lie was and a new age set in. Awe lies by werewolves even by vampires. Michael had the power to control and to destroy.

_"I know, what started the war."_ - Michael

Viktor started the war. Lucian just tried to get an end of this bloody war. Lycans were once slaves, day guardians of the vampires. Lucian fell in love with Sonja, a vampire and the only daughter of Viktor. Lucian took her as his bride. It was a forbidden love and Viktor damned his own daughter to death. Burned to live and forced Lucian to watch her die.

Now, they were together again. Selene felt pity for Lucian and his lost love, either Michael. But no one could change her feeling to Michael not even Kraven.

_"Soon, Markus will come to the throne and soon I will become the hunted."_ - Selene

**Present Day**

Months passed away since Viktor's death and Michael's new life. Nothing could be as before. Nothing could be changed. Michael tried to live as normal as possible and went back to work. He had an excuse and explanation to blame at John, his partner at work and till the accident his best friend. But there were things, Michael couldn't tell him, cause hr wouldn't understand it. It was a Sunday morning and mist hung over the roofs of Detroit and the moon was still shining as he left his house. He had early shift. Since his change he felt les tiredness, so it doesn't matter when he started to work. But if he could chose, then he preferred the early and late shift and between, he spent his spare time in his new apartment two miles away from his work. To be frankly also far away from what happened in this part of the city seven months ago. Since months he hasn't seen Selene again or he tried to keep about from her way. Michael thought often of the day as he met her the first time in the sub train-station. The only thing that he thought was that this girl was the most beautiful angel he'd ever seen and she enchanted him, by that thought a little smile touched his face.

"Enchanted? That's the wrong word. You changed me completely." He said to himself. He grabbed his apartment key and opened the door and a simple furnished room appeared. No more than a bed, a couch, a table, four chairs, a TV and his precious stereo-set. The first thing he did was: turn on some hard rock music, his favourite. He liked to listen to "Nightwish", a mix between hard rock and a bit classic and they sing the most time about darkness. Perfect for his life style. Now he needed a hot shower. While he bugged new messages on his automatic answering service, he took off T-shirt and jeans and let them on the floor. Just three messages were on the tape; the first was his sister:

"_Hi little brother…ehm I wanted to say that I'm for a while in Detroit…business. Maybe I could stay for a while with you till I found an own apartment, if you don't mind. I look forward to see you again. I arrive on Wednesday. See ya…bye."_

He saw his sister the last time two years ago and he was glad to see her again but the situation has changed and he couldn't get her in danger. He never knew that Detroit was the hotbed of vampires and werewolves and a kind of hell's gullet. Anyway, the next message was John and he sounded a bit angrily and concerned. He'd try again and again to reach Michael but Michael didn't answer.

"_Hi Mike! What's up, man…fuck, I try to reach you every day since the occurrence at the hospital months ago. I'm worried about you. Hey, I'm your friend or not! You can tell me everything. Please call me."_ "Tell him, that I'm a monster! Don't make me laugh! You wouldn't believe nor understand either." And Michael took a towel out of a wardrobe and went into the bathroom. He stopped as he listened to the last message. It was Selene.

"_I know you won't talk to me and you keep away from me, but…that changes nothing. You are what you are. I saved your life, you should be just a little bit thankful for that. But that's not why I call you, Michael. I miss you and I can't hide my feelings for you. Please we must see us. I must see you…"_

He took no notice of that message and entered the shower. The hot water flowed over his head and body. He felt every drop on his skin, like single petals, nothing more. But it helped him to relax. He couldn't feel heat or coldness. His skin was like a shell, like a turtle's shell, everything bounced off. Tough like a crocodile's skin. An hour passed as he left the shower. He picked up the towel and dried up himself. The whole bathroom was full of steam and the mirror was steamed up. With the right hand he cleaned the mirror's surface and looked in it. He saw a quite muscular, young, tall guy with shoulder long blond hair and blue eyes. Actually normal on the face of others. But another ego was there: dangerous and emotionless. Michael was disrupted or merely awakened by the ringing of the phone and returned into the living room and took on fresh jeans and T-shirt and lay down on his bed. It was Selene again. "Why you torment me so, Selene. Haven't you still batched up enough? Damn you and still I can't forget you. That for I love you too much. Please forgive me." And again he didn't answer.

Since the fight with Viktor he never changed again. He feared himself as much as well. Every time he walks through the streets of Detroit by day as by night, he noticed that some people retreated from him and he knew it was fear. They feared him. Lycans, so did the vampires. He lived in hell and maybe he was the devil and nothing could change that. Selene was right but he didn't beg her to save him. Michael was tired to think about the past and rage in him.

It was Monday morning as he awoke. He decided going to work. Maybe that could bring him bit normality in his life. He was already dresses up cause he slept in his clothes. Typical for Michael or unusual go to sleep. Whatever, it was five o'clock in the morning as he left. After he locked the door he went straight to the underground station. Was a long time ago he used a train but that was one thing back to normality. Finally, after a half hour. He arrived at the hospital. "John will be surprised to see me. Maybe he will kill me therefore I didn't tell him I'm still alive." Michael smiled and entered the main-entrance. As usual he went down the corridor, passed the main hall with the office, the restaurant on the left and with the lift up to the second floor. There was already light at his workplace, actually he shared it with John. He opened the door and entered. John jumped up and turned around. With surprise he starred at Michael and cried:

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Shhh...We're not alone and it's 5.30am."

John lowered his voice and went on:

"Nice to see you ...alive, thought you were dead. No massage, no letter, no call...absolutely no nothing. Where the fucking were you all the time? Didn't you receive my massages? It's strange, that you daring come here after all that bullshit. What happened? You don't trust me, do you?"  
"Hey, come down. Everything is all right with me. I had just an accident, that's all..."

"Aha...an accident. And that's why you are disappeared for nearly seven months. Has it something to do with these police from last time?"

"No. It's more complicated and I can't tell you now, maybe later if you don't mind. But do me just one favour and shut up and let me going to work. I had a fucking time and a shit night, all right?"

"Ok, I'm here if you need me."

Michael smiled.

"Thanks. Good to know. But please... next time no police or make sure they are from the police."

"Promised. If you get again into difficulties...we talk first with each other."  
"Right."

"Friends?"

"Friends."

Michael went into the changing room and put on his working clothes: white trousers and a white shirt. A moment long he sat down and thought: _"Yes, indeed, good to know that just someone cares about him also when the one he handed over the last time his fate. But how could he know, he wouldn't believe it. Maybe it was a good idea to tell him the truth and anyhow it would help himself, too, to talk about it with someone."_ And again, Michael felt sorry for himself. It seemed, just he had this damned problem. Ah, right, he was the only one to control the most feared creatures of history and to be both of them. He was bitten by a werewolf, killed by silver-bullets and saved by a vampire...by biting him again. Marvellous life. Anger rose in him by this thought and beat with his fist against his wardrobe. The fist left a hole in the door. "Excellent! And how will I explain that! Fuck..." John heated a noise on the back and Michael returned...a bit pale and at the same time annoyed.

"Hey! What happened? Everything all right? If you don't feel well...go home, man. I'm gonna make this, as always. I managed this surgery since you disappeared perfectly alone and I could do it furthermore."

"I'm fine. I'm sorry, it's just...girls."  
"Aha...Jen made you see red again. I told you..."

"No! Not her..."

"Then there's another!"

"No...Yes. Gosh, it's too complicated, like everything at the moment. We can talk later. Ehm...have I told you that my sister's in Detroit next Wednesday?"

"No, you didn't. May I hear the occasion? Long time ago I saw her."

"Business. She will be here for a longer time."

Michael checked some files on the table.

"Do we have new patients or something special for to day?"

"Few, but to day is nothing on. Just sort the patient files and check the equipments and appliances."

"Well, I think its better I go home."

"What? You leave me alone?"  
"Sorry. As compensation, I invite you for a drink to night. At 8 o'clock by the _"Black Stallion"_? You know where that bar is, don't you?"

"Yes. I do. But..."

"Fine, see ya later. Good to know to have you, John."

Michael took his coat and left the room and hospital and walked the whole way home. The weather has changed and it was raining, as if it would be better. It didn't care Michael. Drenched to the skin he arrived after an hour at his apartment. He took off his clothes and turned on the music as usual and lay on his couch. After a while he closed his eyes and pictures from passed wars went trough his dreams and again he saw Sonja die, felt Lucian's pain and hers. As Viktor appeared in his dark dream, arose anger within him, but suddenly there was something new he'd never seen before and somehow it made him shivering. Bathed in sweat Michael woke up and went with his hands through his hair. "Why can't it stop?" As he looked at his clock was already five. The telephone rang. It was again Selene. Why she called him all the time? Couldn't she understand that he won't to talk to her? Michael got up, picked up the phone and Selene was still at the other end. Surprised as she was asked:

_"Michael? Is it you?"_

"Yes, it is me. What did you think? Why you call me, Selene?"

_"I just wanted to know how you are."_

"I'm fine, thanks for the inquiry."

_"Why you didn't answer my calls? I thought something was happening to you..."_

"I can take care on myself and _what _could happen to me? Shot by silver-bullets or burned by daylight? I don't think so and that I've got you to thank for it. You and the damned Lycans."

_"Michael, please. It's over. Viktor and Lucian are dead and never return again. A pity, I've heard that Amelia, one of the last elder, is dead, too. The Lycans draw her into ambush and killed her and Kraven was to blame for her death, too. And, don't forget, he is still alive and not less dangerous."_

"I know."

_"Next full-moon they will awake Markus, the last of the elder and our last master. All will be better."  
_"For you, not for me. I'm neither a vampire nor a Lycan...I'm something else. I don't obey orders from your master or someone else."

_"I understand. I won't you as my enemy and you know I've no chance against you."_

"I know. You are not my enemy. The only enemy is my own shadow. Please understand I need time to understand what I am and to accept it. The only thing I know is about me is; nothing can kill me and nothing makes me tired. But...but Viktor got me good and killed me almost and without you...I could be dead, too. Selene, I still love you and you know that. But you know the story of Lucian's love, forbidden love and our love is more than forbidden. I won't to see you burn. If you die, my heart dies and I remain. It's the best we keep away from each other."

_"But, I love you more than death, Michael, please...Michael?"_

Michael has replaced the phone without to say goodbye. He took a deep breath and saw it was 18.30. He couldn't believe he could forget the time by talking with Selene. She was still his angel, his dark-angel.She was absolutely beautiful. She was slim, wore the most time black leather. Her hair was shoulder long and black like the night and her movements were graceful. Yes, he loved her. Finish with that nonsense, he should get better ready. In an hour was his meeting with John and he didn't like to be late. He had a quick, but a cold shower and at once he had his old clothes on. Jeans and a black T-shirt. He took his leather coat and keys and he was ready to go. He turned off the lights and left. It was the 31. October and the streets were at this hour already dark and the streetlamps shined. It was also more or less a cold evening and the stars shined in full of their beauty. The moon, the damned moon was almost full, maybe in three days. The moon had strange influence on Michael, but he learned to control that shit. It was 19.50 as he arrived y the bar and John was already there.

"Evening."

"Nice to see you. Ready for a drink?"

"Always if you invite me Mike. Nice evening, indeed. We should go for a walk after and enjoy the Halloween night."

"I think it's not a good idea."

"Oh common, Mike. Don't be a coward. Are you afraid to meet a real vampire or a zombie? And therefore, you said you want to tell me something. We have lots of time, the night is young."  
"Alright, let's go inside."

Both entered. Smoke hung in the air as the smell of sweat and alcohol, too. But the best thing at this place was the loud hard rock music. Michael and John passed the crowd and sat by the bar.

"A hot cherry, but with more vodka. What do you want, John? You're invited."

"A Bacardi, please."

The barkeeper accepted and after a minute they had their drinks. Michael took his first sip and starred in a dark corner in the room, without to see something.

"Hey, Mike, everything alright? You drink strong stuff."

"Shut up. You drink your stuff and I mine and therefore it's Halloween. Let's have a bit fun. Cheers."

Both took a big sip, and then John turned himself toward Michael and became serious.

"Mike, tell me what really happened. You were disappeared for seven months. Are you in trouble?"

"I'm sorry, I should tell you. It was complicated, as I told you. You remember the police at the hospital?"

"Yes, I do. What they actually wanted from you? They asked for where they could find you. I thought they needed your help, but as I saw you fled, there must be something wrong."  
"Indeed, they needed my help. Not to fight a crime but they did the crime onto me."

"What that means?"  
"You remember I told you I was bitten by a man, animal, whatever?"  
"Yes. You were mad to run away with such a wound."

"Never mind, I couldn't escape. Those men weren't from the police. They were killers...werewolves."

John swallowed and started to laugh.

"Wait...wait a moment. You want me to believe...that it was a werewolf, who's bitten you?"  
"To be short: Yes."  
"Nice story. I think, you should tell me the truth if you're sober. Come on, let's go for a walk...maybe it helps you a bit.

Michael took his last sip, stood up and paid. The bar was still full and the music resounded in the streets outside and till a close park. John sat on a bench and Michael, in front of him, leant himself against a tree and looked into the sky. The moon was shining bright and clear.

"You don't believe me, do you? I can understand. I couldn't believe the story either as Selene told me about vampires and werewolves."  
"Selene? Who is Selene?"

"She's the girl from the underground-station and she saved my life more than once. But you're right; we discuss it another time when I feel better. Let's go through the park and then, I think, I'll go home and do some work."

"You will still working at this hour? It's nearly eleven."

Michael started to walk and right behind him John. It was pitch-black except the moonlight. A long time they walked without saying something. There was an absolutely quietness. No one in sight. No movements except the cold blowing wind in the branches of the trees. Suddenly Michael stopped and so did John.

"What's wrong, Mike?"  
"I don't know."

And out of the nothingness, maybe a dozen of strange guys appeared and surrounded John and Michael.

"Who are those guys, Mike?" wanted John to know.

"I have no idea. Not my friends...not mine."

Michael sensed that those guys weren't mortal. He thought: _Bad timing...for everyone. _

"Are you Michael Corvin?" asked one of them.

"Who wants to know that?"  
"We...to make sure that we will kill the right one."

"They want to kill you, Mike! Why?" cried John.

"Long story. Leave him out; he has nothing to do with all them. If you want to kill me…try if you dare but let him go."  
"Hey, Mike, are you crazy! They're serious!"

"I'm deadly serious, too, believe me."  
"But they have weapons, we have nothing. Please, give them what they want!"

The wretches just laughed.

"We want you, Michael!"

"You're funeral. I really don't want to do that but you don't leave me another choice."

Shots fell and Michael sank to the ground.

"Michael!" cried John.

They aimed John, loaded the guns and were ready to fire. Surprised, they looked in way of Michael. With lightness he got up but everyone, also John, saw that his eyes has changed. They were black. Dead eyes and that wasn't all. His body changed too. His chest cracked. His fingers became claws instead and the skin's colour changed to black-blue and seemed impenetrable and doesn't reflect any light so that it was a kind of disguise. At least his teeth turned into fangs, like, which of a beast of pray. Michael stood there and roared and John couldn't believe what he saw and tumbled backwards.

"What the hell is going on here!" was the only thing what John could say at this moment.

Michael starred at John quickly and showed he's teeth as he's attention took to the strangers. Then one of them was a bit horrified and said:  
"What the fucking is that? He should be dead after the silver nitrate-bullets! You told us he is a Lycan! But this thing is something else!"

"Shut your fucking mouth! I didn't know that either. Kraven told me this. It isn't my fault. Attack him and kill him!"

All at once attacked Michael. But with lightness he evaded the attacks of his enemies. Now it was his turn and with fast movements the claws cut one by one's throat off. Michael jumped on a tree and made himself ready for his last attack. It was too fast how to see he killed the last four. It was done and he could come down. Everywhere corpses. Too much for John. Michael looked at the scared friend and saw he feared him and thought is the best to go away. He disappeared in the darkness and John still lay on the ground and was under shock. As he regained consciousness, he wanted just lave that place and make sure, that this never happened. He was drunk. That must be and overworked. He should take some holidays. He went on the straight way home and took as first a cold shower. "Much better and now I need sleep. In the morning will be everything different." he said to himself and he turned out the light.

Michael was alone on the road. At the meantime he turned back to himself. One disadvantage had his transformation: his shirt was ruined. Without knowing where he is going, finally he sat down on a trunk and let his head falling into his hands. The last few hours flew trough his head. Maybe he lost now his friend, because he didn't tell him the truth earlier and better step by step. The purpose was to protect him not to fear a friend. Perhaps was being the best, staying on the ground...dead. **But **it was to late now. Michael heard steps coming closer.

"John?" and he turned towards the noises, but it wasn't John, it was...

"Selene! What are you doing here?"  
"Hi Michael, good to see you and alive."  
She made a step closer but Michael didn't move. As she saw, that Michael stood there without a shirt, she saw him with envious in his eyes and asked:

"What happened? Are you all right"  
"I was shot and nearly bitten again and my best friend was nearly killed by a dozen of fucking vampires? How should it go! I'm fine but ask my friend John the same question..."  
"Stop it, Michael! You scare me. Stop it, please. It isn't my fault! And therefore, why you care so much about a human? You aren't human anymore, do you understand!"  
"Because he is my best friend and...I can still live like a normal human. I'm not like you! I have a job and I have a girlfriend and I'm happy."

"You're right, you aren't like me. You don't fear me but I do, all of us fear you..."  
"Sorry, but I have to go, I'm working in morning. We will see us."

"Wait, you said...vampires attacked you, are you sure?"  
"Listen, you think I don't recognise a vampire! I can feel the different between a vampire and a Lycan out of thousand people. Yes, I'm absolutely sure, they were vampires and they were keen on to see me dead. They mentioned Kraven. It seems he's alive. You told me he is alive but did you know he still wants to kill me. Have you!"

Michael turned in anger, went closer to Selene and the moon reflected not his blue eyes but the black dead eyes. Selene made a step backwards. Fear overcame her and she said finally:

"No...I didn't. But I could think of it after he fled after he shot you. Kill me if you dare. I'm banished from y coven, because of Kraven...I betrayed him and all of mine because I helped you and worse...I loved you. I still love you. I'm here if you need me. It's my fight, too. I will revenge on Kraven:"

Michael took a deep breath and sighted:  
"I know I still love you, too. It's just...I'm worried it could happen something worse to you. I'm worried to lose you. But just one thing now on forwards...tells me the truth."  
He took her hands and kissed her.

"I told you, Markus will rise in two nights and he will punish Kraven, for that what he has done."

"I hope you're right. But now, I have to go. We shall see at the latest in two days when Markus shall awake. We will meet us here by dusk, all right?"

"Fine."

"Take care one you."

He touched softly her cheek for a second and then he left her.

It was 3.50 in the morning of Tuesday as Michael entered his apartment. "Great, no sleep till work." He threw his keys on the beside-table and went straight into the bathroom. As he passed the mirror, he couldn't look at him, then the only thing what he now will see is what John saw in him: a cruel beast. He clenched one's fist and shattered the mirror. Maybe a hot shower will help him to come down. He took off his jeans and turned on the water and let it drop over his body. As he was finished he put on his black shorts, jeans and a new black T-shirt and he lay down on his bed. He turned on his music in a low volume and after a while he fell asleep. A mysterious dream, not the first time, infested his mind. A sinister menace, perhaps just a nightmare. He saw many weird things in the last seven months. He had become a creature beyond his human mind. Suddenly he shouldn't see anything...pitch-black, but then, out of the nothingness, two clear deep blue eyes appeared and they turned black. Michael startled and looked at his alarm clock..."Oh shit! Overslept. My shift started at 5.30 and now its 6.15" Fast he took his coat and keys and left, run down the streets to the underground-station and unfortunately the next train already left. Now he could wait another ten minutes. "Excellent! Does actually everything going wrong in my life!" He sighted. Michael had no other choice as to wait for the next train and it seemed it takes forever. It was enough to drive one to despair. Nevertheless, the train arrived finally. He took a seat and thought: "What could be worse now as lose the job!" His mobile rang. A little bit irritated he answered:  
"Yes?"

And a female voice replayed:  
_"Michael?"_  
"Jen? I mean...hi my dear. What's up?"  
_"I was worried. I didn't hear anything from you since two weeks. Are you in trouble?"_

"No, I'm not. I'm sorry. I was busy."

_"You told me you were in New York...business. But a friend of mine saw you...here in Detroit. Why did you lie?"_

"It's a bit complicated. I needed time to think about things..."

_"Needed time to think! About what? I think you should think about our relationship! I can't do that anymore. It was not the first time since we're together."  
_"Please, don't do that onto me! I need you more than ever."  
_"It's too late. You had better think about that before you did it the first time onto me. Goodbye...Michael."_

"Jen, wait! Jen!" replaced. "Damned, I've lost my last connection to normality. Whatever, let's go to work." The train stopped and Michael got off. Everything seemed for Michael pass in slow-motion. The Hospital seemed to be far away and he was quit glad as he could enter the hospital and as usual enter his workplace. He didn't expect more than to see John already at work. He was concentrated with blood probes. John went on with his work and paid no attention at Michael. Michael closed the door, stepped behind John and broke the silent ness with a sight.

"I'm sorry...I'm late. The train was late and...And Jen rang up. It's over with us."  
"Sorry, I'm working and that since two bloody hours."  
"Hey, I said I'm really sorry and it will never happen again, promised. I..."

John turned round with his chair. Before he said something he cleaned his glasses with a hanky and he raised his right hand.

"Stop, Michael. Stop! I won't hear anything from you furthermore. I'm sorry what happened with Jen but that's no excuse for all that shit."  
"I wanted to tell you earlier, but..."

"Maybe I was drunk last night and hey, it was Halloween: the night of horror, vampires and other monsters. Maybe it was a Halloween-gag of yours, and to be honest, it was a success. Great costume..."  
"Please, John, stop it!"  
"Great special effects. I don't know how you did it, I thought you hate Halloween. I have to tell you something and you will be not delighted after to hear that. I'm sorry to tell you this, but they fired you. And frankly, after last night it's hard for me to work with you."  
It was the end of the world for Michael. He lost everything.  
"I'm sorry John. I can understand you and after all, I owe you the truth. What happened last night, that wasn't a fake it was real. The guys were vampires, real vampires and I...I'm an animal, a monster in your eyes. I told you a werewolf bit me seven months ago, you saw the wounds. But after that, a vampire bit me, too, for saving my life. And now I'm something else. That thing you saw last night. All what I wanted was to live normal as before, please believe me that. Now I lost everything; my job, my girlfriend and my normal life. I don't beg for giving back my job or pity, just ...believe me, that's all. I should better go."

A bit surprised of Michael's story, John could see it wasn't a lie and Michael was serious.

"Hey, Mike. I don't know what you're going through, but I'm still here if you need me. And if it's true what I saw, then I can't hide my fear from you. Yes, I fear you. I don't know when you will kill me..."  
Without turning round and almost sad voice Michael said:  
"I couldn't harm you. So far I can control it. I need to go now. I have some preparations to do for tomorrow. My sister, you know. We want to go about for a dinner tomorrow night. She will be pleased to see you. If you want to come, you're welcome. See ya."  
"I will come. At eight o'clock at you?"  
"Yes, and...Thanks John. You don't know how much our friendship means to me."  
Finally he left the hospital and this time forever. Selene was all the time right. He doesn't longer belong to the world of human. He led a life in loneliness and darkness...he must accept that.

Meanwhile in a different part of Detroit, a little bit away from the main city. A lonely road leads us to a big old house. It seemed abandoned, but the high fence around the house showed us, someone lived in it. It was the hiding place of the vampires. Kraven's hiding place. Since Viktor's death he took over the command. The most noticed that Selene wasn't there anymore. Kraven told them the truth: she loved a Lycan. Good to know, no one knew, that it was Kraven, who ordered the death of Amelia. But everyone knew he killed Lucian. But nothing has changed since then. There were still Lycans and they didn't stop increasing themselves. The fight went on, but soon, Kraven will awake Markus and that will be the end of all Lycans. Kraven sat in his room in the second floor. All windows were draw the curtains and just candlelight remained in the rooms. It was in the afternoon and usually Kraven slept at this time but there was something what disturbed him. He couldn't kill Michael last time and therefore he sent some of his men for killing him. A dozen of vampires will be successful to kill a single Lycan. But in that case, ha, he underestimated Michael tremendous. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

And one of the men, who he sent out, stumbled in, strewn with blood. Kraven got up from his chair and saw shocked the big wound, witch ran from his neck over the whole chest. The guy gasped for breath. Then, Kraven cried:  
"What happened? Where the others?"

The guy took a deep breath and before he could say something, he coughed blood then he said:  
"Dead..."  
"What does it mean? You were twelve against one. Maybe he had a little help from Selene, hasn't he?"  
"No...He was alone...with a human. And when I say dead, I mean dead."  
"I hope he is dead, isn't he?"  
"Negative. He is more than alive."  
"What does that mean now?"  
"We shot him with the silver nitrate-bullets, as ordered but he stood up as if nothing happened."  
"Maybe you missed him."  
"No, certainly not. We shot from all sides. But the most curious thing was...he changed..."  
"That's usual of a Lycan..."  
"Fuck! You didn't listen to me! He isn't a Lycan anymore as you said. He is something else. In any case, he is much stronger than one of them and stronger than a dozen of us. In few minutes...all were dead. I think the fairytales become true."  
"It seems so. The better we awake Markus soon. He will destroy that thing and now, leave, you need rest. To night, we will discuss the ceremony for Thursday night and the problem, called: Michael. He will die."

The guy left and Kraven returned and let drop himself into the chair and his mind sank in anger and fear. If it was true and he was sure it was, what Kyle he reported, one of his best fighter and marksman, and then he had no chance to slay Michael either. Kraven was in fact the oldest vampire in this coven and quiet strong in stature. He appeared as a dark figure. Cheek long hairs, dark eyes and the most time he wore black trousers with a red satin shirt. He leant his head on his hand and was weary of tiredness. No one else was in that room, he was alone. "That's why Selene bit him. She believed Lucian's nonsense. I've had better killed Michael as I had my opportunity. And next time... I will kill them both."  
The day passed and the sun set. Live moved in the house. Kraven let all call for an assembly in the main hall. The crowd was troubled. What was the occasion for that assembly? Everyone knew Markus will be awakened by Kraven in two nights. Then their gazes wandered up to the top of the stairs. Kraven appeared.  
"Silent! Can I have your attention, please! I know, Markus rising is in two nights but that isn't it what I want to discuss with you. We have a bigger problem..."

The crowd gasped. Erica, the vampire besides him, looked wide eyes opened at him.

"I'm sure you remember Michael Corvin, the human, Selene's pet. She, who betrayed and spoiled our species because she fell in love with a human."  
A smile appeared on Erica's face, but a look from Kraven showed her he was deadly serious and her smile disappeared. He continued:  
"And there is the point: Michael isn't human anymore. He's been bitten by Lucian and that's not all, he's been bitten by Selene, too."  
"What does that mean?" asked one of them out of the crowd and another added:  
"Yes, why should we care. If a vampire bits a Lycan, he will die anyway, so it's told."  
Kraven laughed in irony and made a gesture to Kyle, he shall come to the fore. Kyle hesitated in shame of his still visible wound. Then, Kraven continued:  
"The Lycans, Lucian believed in a legend, that one could be bitten by both, without to die and becomes both. And Michael was able to become both."  
"Nonsense! Lycan superstition!" someone cried.

"Aye, I thought the same till Kyle informed me what happened last night as I sent a dozen of my best out for killing a single Lycan. But Kyle is the only one who returned. Anyone else is killed."  
"And I proof it. That thing killed me almost, too. I saw it with my own eyes! We filled him with a whole charge of silver nitrate-bullets up and still he stands!" did Kyle report for the second time.

"What shall we do?"

"We do nothing. No one tries to fight him or kill him, understood?"  
"And how we will kill him then?"

"We can't. We haven't the power for to do this, but Markus...I hope. And so far, we wait till Markus´ rising. Now, excuse me, I have to prepare the ceremony. Don't disturb me."

Kraven retuned back in his room, lay down on the couch. In the hall, the conversations went on.

It was Wednesday and it was the day on which Kathleen, Michael's sister arrived in Detroit. He promised her to pick her up at the airport at 10.30am. It was already 8.00am and Michael was still in bed, lay without a shirt just in shorts on his chest. The blanket lay on the floor as he tried to grab it. After a while he realized that the alarm-clock was ringing. He grabbed for the damned alarm-clock and as he found it he threw the damned noise-maker against the wall. "Why I have actually still one of them?" he groaned, then, suddenly he remembered..."Oh, shit! Kathleen! I totally forgot her." Michael jumped out of his bed and get dressed immediately. It was 8.30 as he left and it took him more than an hour to get to the airport. The whole way to airport was a disaster. Every single train was late and there was an accident on the last route to the airport. At the end he arrived at eleven o'clock and he saw Kathleen waiting by the information. She was at the mobile. "Hi, I need a cab from the Detroit-Airport. Thank you." Michael came closer.

"Kathleen!"  
"Michael? Michael! Good to see you!" she embraced her brother with joy...

"Sorry, I'm late."  
"Where were you?"

"There was a train accident. I must take a bus, instead. Now, let's go. I will take your baggage."

"But that's heavy..."

"It's all right, you must be tired."  
"Yes, I am."

Easily he could carry Kathleen's baggage. It was a miracle, there were no problems on the way home, well, and they took another way, a little bit longer but no accidents.

"There we are. I'm living here since seven months. Now, let's go inside and I will make us a coffee, if you like."

"Oh, yes please. That will be nice."

And they entered Michael's home.

"I'm sorry for the mess. I was busy the last few days. But make yourself comfortable. Right there is the bathroom if you want to have a shower. At the meantime, I will tidy up a bit and make us coffee."  
"Thanks."

""Here are some towels and ehm…I invite you for a dinner tonight and John will join us, if it's alright for you?"

"It's fine. I'm glad to see him. Long time ago. Ok, if you will excuse me."

"Sure."

Kathleen went into the bathroom and Michael started to clean up the main room and the kitchen. Everywhere lay clothes on the floor and books about…about the history of werewolves and vampires and everything else. Unusual for Michael but since vampires and werewolves jumped in his life, he wanted to know something about them. But at the end, everything he read emphasized as nonsense. Absolutely bullshit. Anyway, it wasn't too much to do and the coffee was ready as Kathleen came out from the bathroom. Both took a seat: Kathleen on the couch and Michael on his bed.

"And now, tell me, sister, what are you doing?"  
"Well, I'm working for a magazine in Los Angeles."

"And what are you doing here? You said its business."

"Yes, I did. I'm writing since two months about crimes. And of course based on true incidents."

"And why they sent you of all places to Detroit?"  
"They are not simple crimes. Mysterious murder cases. And how can I say: the most cases of that kind shows here in Detroit. It was said, that they've found, maybe a dozen corpses in a train, seven months ago."  
Michael felt nervous and got up. He turned nearly pale.

"What's wrong, Mike? Why you're nervous? Did I say something wrong?"  
"Yes. I mean no. everything is alright. I fell not well since this morning…headache. I think it's a good job. But, I think you should be careful. Detroit is dangerous especially by night. I've heard this story, too, but I don't really believe it."  
"Really? The weird thing was, was the corpses were hundreds of years old but killed few days before. Strange, isn't it?"

"I think we should get ready. It's already 6.30."  
"Really? The time goes quick. What are you doing, actually? Still at the hospital?"  
"Unfortunately not longer."  
"What happened?"  
"I was fired and it was my choice, too."  
"And what now?"

"I don't know. I have no idea what I should do now in my life. Maybe I will study or go to the police or something like that. I have time now."

"My brother, the tough policeman." And both laughed.

"It's really good to see you, Kath. I missed you."  
"So did I. Gosh, I've forgotten the time. I have to dress me up and style myself."  
"Just go ahead. I'm waiting."  
Kathleen took some clothes out of her suitcase. It was a red dress…Kathleen loved red and she looked beautiful in red. It was 7.55pm as the bell at the door rang. Michael opened the door and John stood outside.

"Hi John."  
"Hi, Mike. I'm early, sorry. Is she ready?"  
"It's alright, just come in. she is still in the bathroom but should be ready in a few minutes. Ehmmm…John, could you do me a favour and don't mention what happened last night? I won't her in danger nor you."  
"Ok, I've got it."  
And at the same moment the bathroom door .opened and Kathleen appeared in splendid beauty. Her curled blond hair fell on her shoulder and her lips, red like a rose. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Hello John."  
"Hi, Kathleen."  
"What shouldn't he mention, Mike?"

"Nothing." Lied Michael. "We just discussed what we could do together, maybe at the weekend. John is working the rest of the week and tomorrow I have something to do in the evening. But we can visit your new workplace and then…I don't know…what you want."

"Yeah, that's fine. My work doesn't start before Monday. I have plenty of time. But tell me…what happened last night or was the night before?"  
"Nothing that should bother you, sister. All right, it is late and I'm hungry. Let's go."  
Michael passed Kathleen her coat and left as last the apartment. It was already pitching black outside, cold and misty, absolute normal for this season. You could almost smell the smell of the snow, but it's rare, that it was snowing in Detroit. The traffic wasn't better as during the days by night. Yes, that was Detroit. The life started by dusk, but for some was it the end, which is what Michael, learned since he lived in this damned city. Every morning in the news they reported another deaths, hold-ups, robberies, rapes…and at the end it seemed for you normal, normal when you lived in that good damned city. Detroit was another name for hell. This city _was_ damned. Those thoughts went through Michael's head meanwhile he walked a bit slower than the other two. Kathleen and john talked about everything: job, girls, and boys…everything what happened the last few years. Then suddenly something slipped out from John's mouth as Kathleen talked about her new job and that thing made Kathleen suspicious and curious.

"You don't wanna know the truth."  
"Why? It's my job. Do you know something about those things?"

"No…I meant its Detroit. Here could everything happen and besides, you're beautiful and young…I want to say, don't risk your life for nothing. Believe me."

And he cased a glance at Michael right behind them. For the compliment a smile touched her face, but as fast as it appeared it was already gone.

"What have you boys actually what I'm doing? I'm not a little girl anymore. I've done my job already in L.A. and New York. Both cities are bigger than Detroit and besides, I think the company is not better then there. I've learned to protect myself."

Now, Michael stepped forward, walked a bit faster with both hands in his pockets.

"Brother, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, just you talking incessant about danger, seems you _need_ the kick! I'm anxious about you, sister, but you don't care, do you?"  
"But I do. You are my little brother and I think it's my job to be worried about you."  
"Not anymore."

"I know we've seen us the last time two years ago, but you've changed so much."

"And how?"

"I don't know…since I'm here, you didn't tell me your opinion to my job, just; this is dangerous and that is dangerous. I don't believe this and don't believe that. Are you ill? Were you in trouble? Please, tell me!"

"I'm not in trouble…not anymore. I'm…I'm just worried about you, can't I?"

Now was John's turn to say something. He couldn't believe that Michael refused to tell his own sister the truth. He told him the truth and what was the result? He lives in mortal agony to be killed by his best friend…a beast. But still he holds to him. He owed his life to Michael. Michael was always a fine boy, a good doctor and he was never trouble, therefore he was too behaved and quit shy. But something hasn't changed: Michael still cares much more about other people as about himself. Maybe, maybe Michael was in a damned situation and everything seems hard for him. He tried to live a normal life and if John, now, turns away from him, then he _took_ Michael's last bit humanity, if he understood Mike right. However, he was still Michael's friend and was and was on his side whatever happens and that goes for Kathleen's safety, too.

"Hey, hey guys! Let's talk about something else. We both are worried about you, Kathleen and I think Mike knows, what he's talking about. But anyway, Mike told me you love Chinese and I know a perfect restaurant right around the corner "The Red Dragon". The best I know. Don't let the night ends here and now. Let's go and have a nice dinner and we can talk about what we could do at the weekend. I have two days off as an exception. I'm starving! Come one!"

"John's right. I'm sorry Mike. Let's go in, there's a bit warmer before we get freeze"

Wow! That was Kathleen and before one of the boys her could contradict, she passed Michael with a questioning gaze. John and Michael raised one's eyebrows, shrugged one's shoulder and followed her. It was much warmer as they entered the restaurant and the smell of fish, rice, Chinese spices and oriental joss sticks streamed in their noses. The perfect atmosphere for a dinner and for a changing. A Chinese waiter received the guests and bowed himself in traditional Chinese greeting, and then he said:

"Good evening! How can I serve you?" a

And john answered:

"A table for three, please."  
"OK, please follow me."

And the waiter led them to a table in the back corner and all took a seat, then, the waiter gave all of them a menu.

"Do you wish something to drink and maybe a starter?"  
Kathleen began:

"Yes, a tea and a mixed salad, please."

"And for me a coke and a green salad. What do you want, Mike?"  
"Just a water, please."

And the waiter left them alone for passing the order to the kitchen. At the mean time, they chose their main course. Maybe after fifteen minutes the waiter returned with the drinks and the salads.

"May I take your order for your main course?"

"I'd like to have _"Bami Goreng"_, please." Started John.

"And I _"Chicken Curry"_"

And again Michael was the last who said something.

"Ah…yes…_"Sweet and Sour" _please."

The waiter bowed and went again into the kitchen. Now, the three or started to eat their good looking and delicious salad. Then, as the silent ness was intolerable, Kathleen touched Michael's hand and said:

"Michael, you're so quite tonight. Are you not hungry? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, of course not. I'm just not really hungry." He tried to smile to give her the feeling everything _is_ alright. After thirty minutes, maybe, they're meal was brought to their table and the waiter spoke:

"Good appetite!"

It smelled excellent and they didn't hesitate to start eating, even not Michael. Cold Chinese food didn't taste good.

"Alright," John said for trying to start a nice conversation. "What's your plan for the weekend? There are some good movies at the cinema or we can go to a club and then we will have a little bit fun. What do you think?"

Michael held up his right arm.

"I'm for the cinema. Long time ago since I was the last time at the cinema."

"Not bad idea. I join Michael. What films is one, John?"

"Oh, I will have a look at tomorrow. I'll give you a call, which cinema and time."

"That's sounds nice, what do you think, Michael?"

"Everything is right what could distract me from my troubles."

"You have troubles?" asked Kathleen anxious surprised. "Why you didn't tell me that earlier?"

"Cool down. That was a little bit too hard expressed. Jen left me."  
"What?"

"Yes, she did and I think, I deserved it, I loved her so much but I can understand why she left me."

"And why?"  
"Because, I left her too often alone."  
"You idiot! Why you let it happen?"  
"It wasn't my fault, not really. I had an accident and I didn't want her let it know or better said, I won't her see worried and sometimes I needed time for me and she couldn't understand it."  
"What kind of accident you had?"  
"Infected. It happened in my old apartment. I have a kind of blood illness."

Great, that was hard. Now, Kathleen might think he must gonna die. Somehow she was right: Michael was the living dead. At the moment it was the only thing and the only way to tell her, that was something wrong with Michael. Shocked and at the same time angrily she said:

"Good God! And why you kept it secret from me? How long you know it?"

"Actually…since seven months."

"And why you didn't tell me?"  
"Because I know you are too much worried about me and you don't have to."  
"How bad is it? I mean you…you gonna to die?"  
"No. I'm not. I can assure you I'm not. It's serious but I will not die."  
"What kind of blood illness is it then?"  
"No one knows, maybe an incurable virus, who knows."

Meanwhile they finished their dinner and John wanted to know:  
"Does anybody want a dessert or shall I call for the bill?"  
"I'm fine. It was great. Do you want something, Kathleen?"

"No thanks. What I need…is sleep. It's nearly eleven."  
"You're right. I'll pay. Check, please!" cried Michael and after he paid, they left _The_ _Red_ _Dragon_. It was much colder than hours ago. Kathleen was shivering.

"Here, take this, Kath. Hope it keeps you warm."

Michael put his sport jacket on Kathleen's shoulders.

"Thanks Mike, but you must be cold…taking it back."  
"No…no, it's alright. I'm fine."

The whole way home they didn't speak to each other and John cased glances to Michael as if he wanted to say: _You_ _liar,_ _you_ _damned_ _liar!_ He knew the thing with the blood illness was the most stupid excuse for his change, but somehow was it also true: it was indeed incurable and it started in his blood and with blood. Anyway, Michael felt suddenly that someone was following them. He held his hand on John's shoulder and made him stop. John turned round.

"What is it, Mike?"  
"I think someone is following us. I handle this and you accompany my sister home. I'm back in a moment."  
As Michael wanted to return, Kathleen noticed no one was behind her and saw John and Michael were some feet behind her and talked. Then, Michael tried to leave them.

"Hey…Mike! Where you going?"  
"I've forgotten something. I'm back. Go home with John. See ya later."

And he disappeared in the dark.

"He is strange, John. I don't recognize him again. Is he really ill? Please tell me! Did you know that, that he is ill?"

"Until few nights ago…I didn't know. However, he has a rare syndrome that is connected with blood and its incurable, believe me…I'm a doctor. It's worse than he admits but he isn't in danger."  
"I hope you're right. Hurry, let's go home before I freeze to death."  
A cold wind was blowing through the streets and the traffic has decreased. Slowly, fog creped along the blocks and then, then the first snowflakes fell, touched the surface and melted. After a while more and more snow fell, quiet floating down. Michael walked down a dark alley, where no one was. Without looking around, he knew there was something out there. Maybe one, maybe more, that's the only thing he couldn't say. Now he could hear uncanny noises, like irregular steps and gasps…and then nothing. Michael stopped. He looked up to the sky and saw he was clear, the stars were shimmering and the moon was shining. Oh yes, the moon. He was nearly full and Michael knew: full moon made him especially moody. We know the Lycans or whatever could change by anytime but fact was; Moonlight gave them still additional strength. Suddenly Michael was attacked from the back and was struck down. Another stroke followed and another but the attacker was surprised as Michael the next attack blocked and countered. With one hand, Michael raised the quiet big guy on his throat and pushed him against a wall. The dark skinned giant gasped for breath but Michael didn't slacken his grip and he asked in a quiet steady voice:

"Who are you? Why are you after me?"

Michael knew, that this one was no vampire, that bloke was a Lycan. Somehow he knew him. The Lycan swallowed and began:  
"My name is Raze…I was Lucian's left hand before he was killed…Some of our kind say, it was you or the vampire bitch. Other say, it was Kraven."  
Now Michael let his hand from him and was all ears. Raze was a big, dark laded man with a deep voice which gave already a cause of concern. Michael sensed a big strength in Raze and hate. Maybe against him or against everything else what had to do with Lucian's death. It was understandable. Lucian was their master…the only one as was Viktor for the vampires. Everyone knew there will be a new leader under the vampires. In a sad voice Michael spoke:

"I didn't kill Lucian…Kraven did it. I saw it. In a way, Lucian saved my life, but I'm not thankful. You and your bloody legends saved me. You all destroyed my normal life. Just one question haunts me every day and every night: _Why_ _me?"_

"Everything I know, is, that you seem the last of the Corinus Clan. Alexander was like you: immortal. We don't know what happened to him. He had two brothers: one was a Lycan and one a vampire, both was bitten by an animal. The first, Alexander was bitten by both and was as sole able to connect both bloodlines. His brothers were Lucian and Markus. Lucian loved his brother but Markus killed Alexander, his own brother and as punishment they sent Markus to eternal sleep and Viktor came. A long time we lived in peace with each other even we were slaves. We protected each other: the Lycans protected the vampires by day and the vampires us by night as we were in our week stadium. Everything was peaceful, till…"  
"…till Lucian fell in love with Sonja and Viktor killed her, I know. I've seen it with my own eyes, oh well, merely through Lucian's."  
"But Viktor is dead. You and the vampire bitch…"  
"Her name is Selene."

""Sorry, well, you and Selene killed him and we are all thankful for that. He was the devil. The only thing he wanted was power and wipe out our species. But you have still enemies under Lycans…traitors."  
"As well under vampires. They tried to kill me few nights ago in Kraven's name. And they will awake Markus tomorrow night and I think he will kill me, too."  
"And I can't allow that. I was always a servant. I followed Lucian now he is dead and we haven't a master, a leader. Our species is out of control."  
"What means that?"

"Lucian had faith in you; you could bring peace between Lycans and vampires. It was the only purpose why you exist. The eldest of us, like me, we respect your aw, but the Lycans of these days maybe fear you and that's the reason why they want you dead."  
"But why you tell me all this? I could kill you, for the reason cause I exist."

"It's simple: I will revenge. I will Kraven's head."  
"Wait; just keep your dogs away from me. Tomorrow night, Selene and I will find out more about Markus. And if it's necessary…we will kill him. But till then, don't make something stupid. Now I need to go and don't think about following me."

These were Michael's last words and got off this place. He walked alone down the street by snow and wind. It was late as he arrived at his apartment and the lights were already out. Low he opened the door and closed it after. Kathleen was already asleep in his bed. One moment long he just stood beside the bed and watched her. He knew he couldn't hide the truth longer from her. She was too clever and of sure she didn't believe him the whole story he told her. The couch was free, so he lay down himself there and finally he fell asleep. The hours passed and the sun rose. It was a lovely morning. The snow was still falling and the first sun spells floated through the window. Kathleen stretched herself and yawned at the same time and then she opened slowly her eyes. Her gazes wandered over to the couch and saw Michael still sleeping. He was still dressed in his jeans and T-shirt. _"My God! He must be freezing through!"_ she thought as she saw him just laying there. She sat up, stretched again and stood up. The first thing she did: she needed a coffee. In the small kitchen she could find a coffee-machine. Excellent! Whilst the machine ran, she took a quick shower. The smell of coffee hung in the room and that gave Michael a reason to move. Kathleen came out of the bathroom, drying her hair and on the way back into the kitchen. She heard gasps and turnings from behind her. Michael has awakened.

"Good morning, Kath."  
"Morning. How are you? I didn't hear you coming home last night."  
"It was late, sorry."  
"Where were you? John said; I shouldn't be worried, but you were alone and there are many queer guys out there. Who knows, maybe you could be killed or just an accident and no one…"  
"Hey! Listen; maybe I'm your little brother but I'm not a child anymore. I can take care on myself. I should to tell you something, then you'll understand me, but I see it can wait, you're too much anxious about what I do."

"I am sorry, Mike. It's just…you're the only one I have left since mum and dad was killed by an accident two years ago. I won't loose you too."

"You won't. And I will take care on you whilst you are here, sister."  
"Alright. Do you want a coffee?"

"Well, yes please. Black and no sugar."  
Kathleen smiled and took two cups out of the cupboard over the sink. She brought the coffee to Michael and sat down on the bed. No way morning, it was already midday an Michael wanted to show her the way to her workplace. Michael took a sip of the hot coffee and burned almost his tongue. Kathleen laughed.

"Hey…it's not funny!"  
"What did you think? Ice coffee, perhaps?"

Both laughed.

"Kath, did I tell you already, that I'm not here to night?"

"Can't remember."

"I meet a friend at 6 o'clock and promise me, you don't leave this apartment alone by night."  
"Why?"  
"Don't ask, just don't leave. Do me that favour, Kath. I'll phone John up. Maybe he likes to come round for joining you. What do you think?"

"Why not! I think it's a very good idea. I like John and we shall have much fun. But doesn't he say he is working tonight?"  
"Yes, has late shift, but it starts at ten. Besides, if you want to go to the city for your workplace, you should better get ready…so should I." he took another sip. "Would you mind to go out for lunch? I have nothing here, sorry."  
"No, I'd like to. What about **McDonald's**? But this time _you're_ invited."

"Agreed."

As both have finished their coffee, Kathleen took some clothes and went into the bathroom. She brushed her hair after she changed her clothes. At the mean time Michael washed up the cups and got ready, too. At one o'clock they left and went to the next **McDonald's** right around the corner. With a smile Michael said:

"I thought, girls like you are on a diet!"  
"Not all…I'm a naughty one and I have big appetite for a Big Mac and greasy French fries."  
"Oh my God! You're the food monster."

Both laughed. After twenty minutes walk they could enjoy finally their junk food and then they took the underground train to the city centre where Kathleen will be working. Cause of the snow on the streets the traffic was slow and stuck, but the sun was shining bright. In the end, about 15.15 in the afternoon they came into the High street of Detroit. Few blocks further from the main underground station in the High street there was one of many big, grey and old buildings in that city and that skyscraper in the 13th floor was Kathleen's agency. This newspaper agency is specialized for inexplicable phenomenon and murderer case.

"I hope they have a lift." Joked Kathleen.

"Do you want to go up for saying you're here and everything should be right for next Monday?"

"I think I phone up. It's a quite beautiful day and you leave me today early so we could have walk in a park. I need to walk after that meal." She smiled.

"Yeah, why not. On the way home there is a big one…almost the only green place here in Detroit."

Kathleen held Michael's arm and walked together through Detroit. Sometimes Kathleen stopped in front of a shop window…most time it were cloth shops. She loved shopping. The sun was already setting, then the days getting shorter and sun disappeared already at 16 o'clock. The weather was still beautiful and it was nice walk through the park. Memories came up in Michael as he thought what happened few days go here in this park but he doesn't showed his emotions towards Kathleen, he smiled as she leant her head against his shoulder meanwhile they walked.

"Michael, it's so beautiful here. I wished we could spend this evening here. What says the weather forecast for tomorrow? Maybe we could go tomorrow evening again."

"And what do you want to do here? Sitting on a bench and freezing to death? Its bloody cold, Kathleen and I won't that you getting ill."

"Oh, Michael, please. I beg you. I will wear lots of clothes that I am not cold and you should do the same. I saw you last night just in a T-shirt and you say I am getting ill."

"My second name is Frosty, sister." And he laughed. "No, I am immune against coldness and you know that I've done those things as I was young, too."

"On the contrary, you were always cold and you sat then the whole day in your bed."

"Oh, I thought that was you."  
The way home was one fun. None stop digging in old memories from their childhood. Like all brothers and sisters, they had also their problems. Michael was always the black sheep. Kathleen could do something wrong and their parent caught Michael always in the act. Poor Michael but so he had a laugh for the day. The first time since he lived in the underworld, so he called his new life, he felt happiness and the first time he forgot what he was, he felt like a child. Kathleen let Michael loose and run away laughing and hides behind a tree. Like children they played in the snow and snowball fight. Few times snowballs hit Michael's face and as revenge a snowball hit Kathleen's face. In laugh they fell on the ground besides each other.

"Michael, I missed those times as we were happy, I mean, as we were together and played every day in the forest close to our house. And one day…one day you fell in a lake in middle of the forest and no one was there. In the evening someone knocked at the door of our house. The neighbour brought a boy half drowned…it was you. I thought it was my fault, because I wasn't there where you needed me the most."

"Hey, it's alright. To be honest, I never know this story; it was a nightmare nothing more. Well, I think we should better go home before us getting both a cold."

Michael helped her up. The sun was gone and Michael realized that it was already 17.45 as they arrived in his apartment and he promised to be at 18.00 in the park to meet Selene.

"Oh, for god sake! I've nearly forgotten my date. I'm so sorry Kath I have to go and remember what I told you…"

"I remember, I should stay at home and wait till John arrives, I got it.

"Kath, it's serious. We see us in the morning and enjoy your evening."

"And…"  
"Yes?"  
"Be careful."

"Don't worry. Greet John."

Michael gave a kiss on Kathleen's left cheek and left his loft. Damned, it was five minutes to six. He will never arrive on time and somehow he wanted to know what's about Markus. He wanted to know who his enemy was. Anyway, the only way to be on time was to use his powers but he didn't like it. It was rare; he used his powers, especially his endurance. It wasn't fair to cheat in this view. Actually he could run all day, fight against a whole army, it doesn't matter if the army were vampires or Lycans. It took him seven minutes as well and Selene was already waiting under an old willow tree starring to the moon. Michael appeared from the dark.

"Hi Selene."  
"Hi Michael."  
"How long are you waiting?"

"I am arrived already, too. Well, I think they will start every moment the ceremony and we have to go. So far I know, they know now, that you will come and they fear you."

"Maybe, but tell me the whole truth about Markus and about Kraven…about you. I can sense you hide something. Why do you fear me? Or you fear Markus?"

One minute there was silence and the wind whispered riddles from the past. Selene saw in Michael's eyes.

"Behind these walls of the coven, something is going on. Not just the awakening of Markus also with Markus himself."  
"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure…I met Erika few times, Kraven's left hand, since I'm banished. She is also my nearest friend. She gives me information from inside. The last time I met her was three months ago. She couldn't contact me earlier."

"Why?"

"Kraven was suspicious and more suspicious if Erika left his side. Kraven punished Erika because she helped me to flee. Now she fears him more than ever and hates him more than the Lycans."

"And what has those things to do with Markus?"

"Nothing but she told me something important…something horrified."

"Selene, so tell me what you really fear!"

"It's Markus…Seven months ago, after we murdered Viktor, she found Singe, the professor of the Lycans, death in the room where Viktor and Markus slept. His blood run over the whole floor and run in Markus sarcophagi. But Erika wasn't sure if the blood reached Markus´ veins…"

"You told me, that there can happen nothing!" Michael nearly started to shout and his hands grabbed Selene's shoulder a little bit unsent.

"Michael, you hurt me! She said; she isn't sure!"

"And if yes, what could happen? Does Kraven know about this?"

"Ahh…I don't know what could happen to Markus…Everyone who knows about the legend of Lucian, says it is impossible mix the blood with someone who's already a vampire with the blood of a Lycan. But Markus is an heir of Alexander Corinus and probably able to connect the bloodlines, too, like you. And if it's true…we have no chance, not even you."

"And you propose something?"

"I intend to fight and if I should die. I want to bring the truth on Viktor at the daylight and, to let paid Kraven for his betrayal."

"And you know that I won't admit that something happens to you. I won't let Lucian's tragedy repeated again. And if it generally comes... I will line up alone against Markus and you can have a chat with Kraven."

Both ran the city border through the park until them no more people reached and were. It became ever quieter and the cold wind still blew this, however, the two one, nothing was concerned by. Michael's thoughts were with Kathleen and hoped her followed his advice. She was mulish and foolish and since she noticed, that is not correct anything with him, she became more curious. But as he would know John, he had an excuse. Selene went ahead and Michael followed her/it/them. She knew ways where she/it would see nobody and they could sneak secretly at the house consequently. Everywhere stations were positioned and guarded dogs the Area. In the house even, the light already burned and it was strangely quiet. Probably it already began and has itself all in Markus sleep place gathers. There was a small window, where they could through-see something happened. Markus already was forth-gotten sarcophagus and was positioned amid the area. All had gotten in line around the sarcophagus in a circle and waited eagerly for his re-revival. Selene held lookout after Kraven, however, he was nowhere a walk to see the quantity cleared and there Kraven appeared and became evident.

"What does he do there"?

"Shhh... he will awaken Markus, with help of his blood. It is only older persons vampires allowed to awaken such like Markus or Viktor, their blood is stronger and it is the next connection to our predecessors."

"And why could you awaken Viktor? What did you intend with it! He lied all the time to you and deceived you and took all from you. And what was the thank!"

"I was desperate and hoped he could help me. My despair helped to awaken him for me. And I had taken revenge on him by killing him and it being not-simple for me. On the one hand he had killed my parents and had lain to my whole life on the other hand, however, he pulled me open like a daughter and I all taught something necessary is in order to be able to survive."

Suddenly, their attention hiked again to Kraven. He had a knife in the right hand and cut itself his left artery open with it.

What happened within the walls meanwhile? Kraven had missed a cut to pass his blood on Markus. Something that looked like a funnel moved over Markus mouth and remained. Kraven reads into the funnel his blood flows and as it itself slowly throughout Markus bodies and veins distributed, his hand withdrew Kraven and the wound healed.

"Soon, Markus will be again confidentially and will help us this deformed creature from the world to manage. And something Selene involves, she also becomes well-grab. She is demonstrated our court and will have Markus the correct punishment for her. Possibly a court will be no more necessary, because she/it has our race and also Markus. She killed Viktor and gives the maximum penalty it for it: the death. Therefore, she will die with her friend." Kraven announced, already victorious.

The quantity applauded and began a vehement conversation. Fear was in the air even if they knew that Markus will be with them soon. Then, Kraven said loudly:

"Silence! Be quiet! You all now are left this area, Markus needs his silence for his regeneration and he needs time for it. It possibly will possibly be for him tomorrow evening your questions to answer and tomorrow evening we will celebrate his return." All dungeons the area, besides Kraven and Erika. She helped him with preparations. Erika got a few blood bags and a few hoses. Kraven distributed the hoses at the whole body of Markus and fixed them. This was used for it, the animate blood into the dried up body, his strength flowed and helped him/it with it to attain again. Now let also the two Markus alone. They bowed locked the entry, after which they had left the big area. Erika remained and rotated to Kraven and looked somewhat confused at him.

"Kraven, why want you to kill Selene? She is no more danger and she is no more furthermore here. Is it not enough if you kill Michael?"

"Don't spill that you still at the lives is, my most expensive. You also deceived me, with your small action of that time. And if you want to live further, then just your mouth and doesn't turn you against me or doesn't doubt at my judgment. And furthermore I know that she/it still sneaks around somewhere here. And now doesn't put any more questions and twisted you into your room. I even will still prepare some."

Erika lowered her head from reverence and was silent. She was left another while herself there, during Kraven removed himself and into his chambers withdrew. Still, the last word was not spoken. Annoyed, Erika ran into against-sedate direction where it led outdoors. She always left the house at the back door. There, she could often be alone and also, if it must be, make secretly from it without somebody being aware of it. As all from the hall had vanished, also Michael and Selene again wanted to retreat. Suddenly, it opened; a door and both climbed a high tree highly with a superhuman speed and skill where they could recognize that it was a female shape, which sneaked itself from the back door. She was alone and seemingly she looked rather annoyed.

Selene whispered to Michael:

"That is Erika."

"And something does her there"?

"No idea. We can go to her and ask something happened indoors. Maybe she can tell us something new."

"If you spin! She would betray us had reacted just like she on me sooner at that time. She had loved me gladly killed."

"No, she wouldn't. I told her all, also that of you. And furthermore she found you attractive."

"Did she say this?"

"Yes and Kraven it also heard. He was envious."

"Oh really?"

"And furthermore she/it was afraid of you because you were a Lycan. However, I told her that you now are different and actually are a rather nice type."

"Well, that actually always was I." Michael grinned. "What do we hesitate then? It read us to her goes."

Selene nodded and simultaneously, they jumped down and landed on both legs and without effort, they went to heather. Like ghosts, Selene and Michael appeared in front of Erika, and her wanted to go in attack position, however then she recognized Selene and smiled, however, as she saw Michael make her for a step backwards. She heard all, which happened to the vampires, where Kraven sent out to kill Michael.

"Hello Erika. Finally, we meet ourselves under other circumstances.

Erika didn't know herself like she should hold back, whether she should run from it or she should plead him to kill her immediately. Finally she tried to do magic a smile and told with trembling voice something:

"Yes, this also pleases me. I'm really sorry for what happened at that time."

"There, there is nothing to forgive."

"What are you two one want here then? If you don't know here it like dangerous then is, particularly for you Selene. They also want to kill you."

"Is there something new of Kraven or Markus to something comes on?" asked Selene seriously.

"Kraven awakened Markus and tomorrow, he should be with strengths. All is discussed how to... „She saw somewhat sorrowfully at Michael and her consciousness returned again immediately. "... How to kill Michael and therefore they need Markus to it. I only hope that my suppositions are not correct, which I have already told you Selene."

"I've heard about it." Michael interrupted the conversation between the two one. "And if it is so, nobody capable is to be killed him, I am the one hand can try it or fail and getting killed. Well would be no matter, then, I would no more have to spend my life in this shape."

"Michael! Don't speak any nonsense! There will never be more peaces between Lycans and vampires without you and now, I understand also Lucian quite well. He lived for the peace, until Viktor, all came and destroyed. Maybe, however they were slaves in harmony with us lived. It was not meant evilly, which had done Lucian. He had done it for love and as proof of their fidelity. Unfortunately, it was misunderstood." Selene continued.

"And what do you now propose to do?" Michael wanted to know.

"If you don't let you look here, otherwise you are killed in the fastest way. I will go again back and hope Kraven, nothing was aware of otherwise the alarm would have gone already loosely and a horde of guards and dogs would appear." Erika guessed.

Erika threw Michael a last smile and vanished behind the door. Everywhere men were to be seen with their dogs and it looked nearly impossibly to out-come unseen. They only had cross the fence and then it nearly done, they were sufficiently far distant. They heard suddenly growl behind and a big dog appeared. He bared his teeth and started to bark and the others became aware of the noise. Selene and Michael were startle, however before Michael started, he stopped to run and turned the hunting dog the head and threw it in direction persecutors as signs that he will stop at nothing. Selene hissed he should come and was something surprised from Michael's action. But as they arrived at the fence there waited already some and pulled their pistols and guns, loaded effective balls with daylight and also such with silver nitrate. The single worry for Michael was the prepared effective for daylight, because if one hit Selene, she would die. He didn't have any worries about him even. And again, his animalistic side was stronger and he changed into a Hybrid. However, Selene had forgotten her arms she was skilfully in the close combat and could fight back very well. The aggressors didn't have any chances. Arrived as far as on the end Selene and Michael's more and more was surrounded. Suddenly, the shooting stopped and Kraven appeared slapping. He grinned and looked Michael's shape.

"He is also this hybrid, which Kyle spoke of and my unmitigated guys slit open like a carnivore."

Michael growled from fury and showed his fangs. It looked so as immediately would fall on Kraven and he even-falls him for the neck however, Kraven slit open his hand lifted and as a result, the men loaded their arms and directed them toward Selene.

"Does it not dare or do you want that Selene before your eyes finds the death and that because of you? I don't believe this."

"You lying traitor"! Selene hissed.

"I loved you once and wanted have you to my queen but this deformed creature destroyed all to, however, also like my plans. Why you had to awaken Viktor before his time? If that had not been, all different one could have run and we could now live in peaces with the Lycans."

"Why did you let Amelia killed? I have read your and of Lucian's history and found out that you are a wretched coward. You could never have defeated him fair and out-cut his branded skin it for you, so that he could live on without somebody disturbing him with his plans. You wanted yourself slime only with Viktor and the fame harvests and if all had worked out also his position. Does one tell me that did you have no more to kill also before Markus he yourself after him from uses is"?

"If I was at your place, I would hold the tab. It tackles you nothing at all. If you had out-kept from the whole matter, you now would not yet see the death into the eye."

"You really believe I fear me before it! You hastens become betray all of betraying like you also Markus. What will you tell to him where Viktor and Amelia are? And whoever betrayed furthermore whom and deceived! You withheld me the truth my whole life. Why? Because you were afraid of Viktor or that I could not endure the truth?

"I knew you loved Viktor, like your own father. You still were a small child. I didn't have you the heart it to say. What should I have said? Oh incidentally Viktor killed your family, however, nevertheless loves him/it like a father? I don't believe. He wanted you and all others against the Lycans, Lucian, we incite vampires can keep our primogeniture with it.

"Oh you had a heart? You could have told me the truth. The war has not finished. The Lycans ever are more furious for this before and want to take revenge. And Michael, as you see, however, also wants peace understood. He is also a nature of the night like we and doesn't live also again he after the same principles as we, however, and understands both sides and increases. I would not turn him into your enemy."

"If he actually understood both sides, so he would notice that we don't endure any deformed creatures. And presumably I have had him to the enemy long ago and this will concern me no more even elegant Markus itself becomes there Michael tomorrow and until then, you will keep us company."

Kraven did a gesture to arrest about the two ones. Selene let itself without resistance arrests Michael, however, opposed and let his fury run free. For the first time, he perceived the freedom of his nature. For the first time, he got himself like a beast and Selene perceived more fear than ever before Michael. All opened the fire and met Michael with the particular bullets. However, no one missed Michael their goal remained on the legs and growled and yelled. His claws tore one after the other in piece. Kraven, which still yelled out his catch and triumph in world marvellously previously, now knew that he doesn't have any chance against Michael even if he would take Selene as hostage. As he wanted to make secretly from it, came teeth before him also already Michael bares. Kraven seemed incapable to itself and almost started to whimper.

"Spare me. It was a mistake to annoy you. You must understand, I, we are afraid of changes..."

Selene was hurled to ground at this action and also something injured, but it half so bad. It was only one silver ball and a scratch fortunately. She leaned at a tree and tried to stand. She was somewhat dizzy as she saw, that Michael swung back to another deadly blow, she screamed:

"No, don't do this! He deserves not dying, not yet! If Markus will uncover his betrayal, he is gotten his fair penalty. If puts up go-leave this more wretched betrayer and leave us this place."

Selene's words reached Michael's mind and he came again to the senses. He bothered his back and rested Selene and they left the terrain.

It became already midnight and the bells beat. Michael and Selene didn't go away into the city on direct back and home. Selene could be again after one on own legs stands and walked in the step behind Michael. Meanwhile, he had back-changed again and wore only his jeans. You could see no track of the bullet holes in his body just only a small scratch, which he probably tightened, as he calm down again. They came to a church outside the city and it rather was a ruin, a good hiding place until the morning. The snow was quietly in the fields and roofs and the heaven tent clearly glistened. Also the full moon let look itself and shone on whole Detroit. Barefoot Michael tramped through the snow without to sense the cold, then, he collapsed all at once. He wasn't unconscious; it rather was a weakness, a type of exhaustion. Selene came immediately running and helped him to sit on the wall.

"What's up, Michael"?

"Maybe you can tell me this better. I know nothing more only that I could suddenly control no more myself.

"Well yes, you gave Kraven a big scare and on the side also me. You directed his whole station to reason and him almost also. But now rest a little. I am afraid you still need your strengths."

Selene sat down beside Michael and held on that occasion her head, where she was injured. However, it bled, but it should let heal again by itself for itself soon. Michael saw to her across and noticed the wound, how he could judge, came from a firearm.

"All in order with you"?

"No worry, that heals".

„It is all my blame. If I had not refused, so you haven't become injure. The next once could hit another, that with radioactive energy bullet and you will die."

"Oh idiocy. It was my decision and furthermore we will pull through it together."

Michael touched, her graceful figure, felt her hip and his gaze. He could not deny her to love. As his eyes met of her, with his hand cancelled over her cheeks, his mouth of this approached her. Passionately, he kissed her. Selene could not refuse cooperation with and closed her eyes. Her tender hands drove over the body of Michael. As her arms wound about Michael's hips for itself she noticed the wound. Immediately, she looked at her hand. She was more fully blood. Startled, she looked at Michael.

"From where do you have this wound"?

"Probably, another caught me as we left. Don't cause any worries for you, also it heals. Oh you my kindliness! I should go home before Kathleen has worries again. I'm sorry. But as I sees become must meet us we still on occasion. Equally tomorrow evening. I finally want to know on which side of these Markus stands."

"I am not afraid on our. Take care on you."

"You however also."

A farewell kiss and Michael hiked into the dark. It already dawns. Kathleen was in her bed. Without much noise tried Michael, to come into the bathroom, to take a shower about itself after all the events and to put on clothes.

He closed the door from, so that one could hear nothing in the next room. The jeans Hosen were in the pail, broke and made holes in from the fight. He took off them and put them aside. He looked again at his sore one and saw be have begin it the cure rather deeply however. He climbed into the shower cubicle and turned on the water. The water flowed over his whole body and cleaned his wound and the tracks of the fight. A fear arose in him, not only about Selene but also about Kathleen and John. The longer he is with them in the evening, the bigger the likelihood is to be seen. Michael held a while for better to go away, maybe to Selene; she definitely has nothing on the other hand. That only problem-is how he should teach it Kathleen gentle. As he had taken a shower ready, he reached for the bathrobe and dried the hair and his body for itself. He climbed from the cubicle and wrapped itself around his hip the cloth. Quietly, however, he opened the door and he saw, that the bed now was empty. Kathleen had wakened up and was in the kitchen in order to cook coffee. Michael sneaked from the bathroom and wanted to get itself exactly fresh clothes from the wardrobe, there also already Kathleen returned... with two cups of coffee. She smiled as she saw Michael only in the bathrobe.

"Good morning, Michael. Slept well?"

"Ehmmm... yes. I mean no. I had a restless sleep and almost was awake the whole night.

"I didn't hear you coming home. Did it become late?"

"There were complications. Did you two have at least a comfortable evening?"

"Yes, it was great. We went to the cinema, after it..."

"What? Have I not said that you should stay here? "

"Why do you become excited so? However, nothing happened and we had joked furthermore much, which one cannot see any track with you."

"You see this right. However, I really had no fun, but this is nothing important."

Kathleen passed the coffee to him and it accepted cordially. He put him on the small table beside the sofa, then, he turned to the wardrobe and opened it. Soon, he didn't have any more clothes if this goes even so further. During he gathered his clothes; Kathleen went shortly on the toilet. As she returned, Michael still stood in front of the wardrobe.

"What do you do only with your clothes? Just like this jeans looks it is no miracle."

Michael turned around and saw that Kathleen held his torn jeans of last night in the hands. However, he tried to find a logical excuse; she wouldn't want to buy this no more long from him.

"As said, I didn't have it merrily last night. These pants were already broken anyway and last night, I fell and that has given those the rest."

Michael tried a smile to produce. Kathleen pulled up only one brow and could only agree. Then suddenly, as Michael wanted to grasp himself for himself a few fresh jeans and T-shirt, her fell on a sore one above his hip.

"From where do you have this wound? You didn't have yet it yesterday."

"Oh, is nothing bad. It happened with the fall. It was a shard. Wasn't too deep.

"However, doesn't look so, as if would have happened the latter night. Is almost healed."

"It was not bad. Rather an abrasion. Ehm...I must tell you something. I must go away for a while."

"Why and where"?

"I go to a friend. She needs help. You can as long as you want remain here and furnishes you here. You need not to make any effort for you to find around another apartment. I leave it you until I come again."

"Oh, you have a friend? Did Jen leave you because of her?"

"No, you see this completely incorrectly. She is rather a kind of good friend, but..."

"But what? Do you love her approximately"?

"Actually yes, however, it could be no matter for you, I love her."

"Ah. But you already now and then visit. And our weekend now turns into something? Do we undertake something now or do you let it also rush"?

"I take the trouble to come, promised."

"How is your new friend called? Could she come along with us maybe what do you mean?"

"Her name is Selene. I don't know. I would have to ask her. She necessarily is not the type in order to go out."

"Oh something, she will definitely like I this and furthermore will learn to know her."

"She is different than other women."

"It clearly she is, would not you probably love her otherwise, or"?

"There you have not any idea, how differently she is, but you properly hasten, otherwise I probably would not love her."

However, Kathleen wanted to know all Michael about Selene blocked and gathered the most necessary for it. He packed jeans and T-shirt at most for himself, he needed nothing certain otherwise. Not even his wallet. Kathleen came want bother further it strangely Michael before however her. Together they enjoyed their coffee and listened to a little radio on that occasion. Nothing new came, that usual even.

"Oh, Michael, when will you go to her? I thought we could go to still drink something maybe or I would have desire to go to eat an ice."

Kathleen grinned and Michael pulled up only incredulous his brow.

"You want to go to therefore eat ice with this cold. You have luck that I have another half day and something can undertake with you. I will go only in the evening. I would loving drink something and would gladly go to eat ice."

The time passed so fast for Michael, only the night seemed to never go past for him. In the afternoon, so about 16.00 o'clock the two ones went into the city. Kathleen selected the restaurant where they could enjoy their coffee and ice. It really was a great time. Only unfortunate, that Michael cannot see really so. All got on the crooked track and Michael could not tell Kathleen the truth. And the time passed again terribly. Both strolled to get about Michael's matters comfortably home. Actually, he certainly had want escort home, however, to get nothing it Kathleen. Michael gave her another farewell kiss on the cheek.

"Pay attention to you, Mike."

"Close the door after I went. I will visit you on the weekend, as promised, and then, we can into the cinema. I would be happy."

"Not only you."

"I am really sorry to leave you alone. I don't like to do this, really."

"It is for me I accustomed. I also live alone. But don't forget me in all your stress, little brother."

"I never could this. Or approximately however?"

"You, I turn the neck for you about if you dare It." and both were closed something again the laughs. So much had laughed Michael no more for months. And no, he could never forget Kathleen or could only push because his life came completely out of control. It was only a joke to be cheered up something about her and don't give her the feeling that something was not in order. She had talked already one whole while no more about it. Over strange things or over the funny conduct of Michael. However, she had bought the lies from him but Michael had a bad conscience. It should not be in a way that he had to lie to her; he could always trust her and could tell all. It would not have had to change. Having to tell heavily her fell for him that he was bitten by two beasts. A werewolf and a vampire and now, he was something between it. She would not buy it from him.

He still and then waved to her and he vanished in the fog. This weather here in Detroit. It was once again a very cold and foggy winter. This hated Michael, because he never liked the winter. And he didn't like this winter. One could mean it, the end of the world would be or something similar. All sinks around Michael and Detroit in dark.

He met again with Selene in the park after it; they went to the church ruin. The moon was hidden behind the clouds and the rest of the heaven was covered with clouds. You couldn't see the stars. Snow was imminent as it seemed. Michael sat down on a big stone and Selene sat beside him. Without saying something, both stared into the heaven. Michael sighed and Selene cast a glance to him across and saw that he was distressed. She put her hand on his. Michael replied her gaze and was able to tell her by the look of only one while. Suddenly, Selene broke the silence and wanted to know:

"What worries you, Michael? It is not Markus, or"?

"No, it is my sister."

"Did you tell it approximately to her or did she find out?"

"No, in the opposite, have her suppositions. However, I could lie long to her, but she will believe me no more."

"And something is actually concerned by even longer you this. She is a human…"

"She is my sister! Nothing changed with it. Nothing! If you had another sister, would you give also all she at guarding or would you let her die or even kill! "

Selene reads loosely to Michael's hand and saw him annoyed and shocked at. He could see that he probably had met her heart and he could sees fill it like her eyes with tears. Actually he was not sorry about these words, he said only something he for his sister felt and this feeling had or also has Selene for her twin sister.

"As you dare to pass a judgment about me so. I clearly would do this for my sister she/it, however, death is and I can alter also nothing more at it. I wish day and night why didn't want to kill me Viktor or the Lycans me with my sister and my family at that time. Reads Viktor instead to that a small girl with had to listen like his/its mother and sister in the stall down livestock was slaughtered like one piece. Tell me nothing of feelings merely, because they are dies centuries with my family."

Selene recognized Michael really more. He became heartlessly and also egoistic. He seemed to think only of itself and something with the others happened could be no matter for him. Maybe all climbed into his head for him to high. He knew that he was in many thinks: Strength, speed and in the invulnerability. Nothing was adequate for him. And this now he knew. Selene actually knew as well as nothing hybrid about these also the Elder knows also nothing. Michael was a secret that would be better maybe, to be learned more about it. Who knows whether he will be a threat of all or a new balance. Lucian was seemingly the single one who knew something over Michael's new shape and abilities, only unfortunately he took this knowledge into his grave. Singe, also knew about Michael's the single one of this something form and drove with Lucian researches to find the right Corinus heir. Also Singe took his knowledge into the grave. Before he could tell something what would happen with Michael and what Alexander was, Viktor massacred him. He thought it is superstition of the Lycans so that they had an excuse to live further. Or he killed Singe from fear. Not before Singe even but from the truth. It was more likely that Viktor dealt from fear.

**Selene's past**

Selene was born before 800 years in Budapest, Hungary. Her family lived outside the village on the country and farmed the fields. A young peasant family in poor circumstances. Her mother took care about the animals and her father often was in the fields and did the heavy work. Selene had a twin sister. She had also long black hair and the profoundly brown eyes. One could distinguish them badly from each other and it was not rare that Clara, she was called so, for Selene held and turned back. Often, they played in the barns between the hay bales or outdoors in the fields or in the near lying forest. But the people kept them away from the forests of Budapest. The rumor and a legend went around that strange creatures hid in the forest and dared into the proximity of the village with every full moon night and people shredded and carried off. Only blood remained behind. Eyewitnesses reported, it would be wolves and other said, bears would be, because they were on two legs. But nobody could really form an impression like it looked. In the evening, if the sun had set, the villagers and all people closed their doors and windows which heard these stories and bolted them. Some were drawing the sacred cross as protection at the door and the Pentagram of the white witchcraft before the devil, as they also named these beasts. Selene and Kara became in March 1184 six years old. They celebrated it big, bigger than finished of their other birthdays. Their parents had given them a small hare. It was the most beautiful gift that they ever had gotten; it was also the single right gift they ever got. Their family could afford nothing, only the love of their children and the meant them already all. They played each day with their rabbits outdoors and took them into their bed at night. They kept watch over them like their treasure. Months passed and the summer came. The rabbits escaped of at a night and fled outdoors. In the next morning, the sun seemed warm and in full splendor over the fields and through the crevices of the houses. Kara was rather awake than Selene and stretched. Full of joy, however, she wanted to take her small little hare into her arms but it had vanished. She looked in her whole bed, into each wardrobe, under both beds and after in Selene's bed and she had with frightening to determine that it was not to be found. She shook her sister awake and with tears in her eyes she said her that she could not find her little hare. Selene rubbed itself the eyes and yawned. She saw herself about and put aside her blanket. However, also she wanted to reach her rabbit, her sister for said, that however, she had held lookout nothing also after it had found. Immediately, Selene jumped out of her bed and ran outdoors. Everywhere, they looked for them, but they could find nothing. Both went crying to their mother, but also she had not found or had not seen. Suddenly came their father and whispered something into his wife's ears. She looked aghast at the children and went along with her husband. Outdoors, he had found the two rabbits in the field. Shreds completely and tears in piece. However, it is have sneak also quite normal field hares but Kara itself recognized the fur, which still had remained. She ran crying into the barn and cried the whole day. Kara wanted alone-left that also Selene didn't want to see her. Selene went into her room and also cried.

Hours passed and Selene fell asleep. It cost her whole energy and she cried for itself into the sleep. All was quietly outside the stall. As Selene woke up, the sun already was setting. She yawned, stretched and blinked awake until she was awake. Suddenly, as she wanted to leave the stall, however, she heard then screams in the distance the screams came can hear them about next door like nearer until Selene always. It was freezing her blood. She hid crying in the hay and held itself the ears but the screams didn't vanish. Now prevailed outdoors dark and a shade sneaked through the streets of the small village and for a moment Selene saw a shape getting along under the stall gate. Tall, slim however she couldn't recognize its face, because it was cloaked with a hood and she could recognize a sword, which held the shape ready for battle in its right hand. Without to move, and to breathe, she hardly dared it, Selene tried to behave as inconspicuously as possible and a wished in this moment that she was invisible. She tried her tears to hold back and for a moment long, she thought, she would see the shape going away, however then a jerky movement did the shape and saw into her direction. Selene trembled or fear and now, she could keep back her tears no more. Then, the shape stood before her. Weep-overflow Selene saw highly and knew that she now had to die like her whole family and village. However to her surprise, the dark shape lowered its sword also like the hood. An older, friendly face appeared. It was a man, no beast, on the first looks. Cautiously, he stretched out his left hand after her. First, she flinched and sobbed. The older man's hand touched her cheeks and wiped her weeps away, then, he spoke with more softly voice:

"Be not afraid my child. I becomes do nothing to you. "

"I want my mommy."

"I am sorry. I am already for days behind these beasts. I wish that I could have rescued your family. Come with me, I will give you a new home and I will take care that you can avenge yourself, one day, if you are older and ready, my child."

He took Selene into his care and gave her a new home. He taught her the most necessary over superstition, witchcraft, vampires and werewolves. A good schoolgirl was Selene and already early she began to train herself in close combat and sword fight. As she began to understand, that the murderers of her family and her village were werewolves she began all the more to hate them. She began Viktor to acknowledge as her second father and in the 18 years she had spent her with him, she noticed, that he hadn't aged one day. She was the truth so far to be found out and to initiate into the vampirism.

"Selene, my precious Selene. I dear itself like a daughter. I would not like to lose you and I want the chance for you and by virtue of, to avenge you, at which they took you your family, give.

"Yes, my father. The Lycans will pay for it what they did to me and your daughter. How long I will live, I will hunt them, until I have cut through the last throat of them."

"You will never disappoint me."

Selene got ready for her transformation and for her mission. In this night 18 years ago, her family was murdered and was wiped out her village and in this night changed Viktor Selene into a vampire. From this night at, Selene hunted mercilessly the Lycans without mercy and takes pity to show. Never, she had failed, however the Lycans multiplied quickly and became stronger with in the time of.

Selene watched to the starry heaven high. Her eyes shone. It were not the moon or the stars, no, it was tears they her eyes filled. Selene could remind it no more for itself like long, the last once have as she to cry. A vampire couldn't cry or only quite rare. Michael still sat beside her, during Selene him the whole history of her past had told. She didn't do it, because Michael should know all, in the opposite, she didn't like to remember. She did it from fury. No notion why however, she had one fury in the stomach, a fury at Michael, because he didn't understand her or could simply not take her seriously. Michael never had such a past; he was not even half as old as Selene. He knew nothing at all about wars, medieval rituals and torments. He didn't know as it was, if you had to watch and had to listen like your own family and a whole village brutally massacred only you were survived and then, you find out after century that you lived for a lie and your eternal life then doesn't make any more sense at all. However, a tear ran for her over the cheek, before she could wipe off her, a hand touched her face. Selene dared not to see into his face, instead she stared only the cold and dark ground at. Michael sighed and moved in his hand again with itself. He stared at the moon and felt the attractive power from him. Power which lent him strength.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean it so. I know something not at all had driven into me. I know like it is this, to lose somebody you loved. But a whole family is worse than only somebody to be lost considerable to lose."

Michael got up and removed a few steps from Selene for itself and braced itself against the cold stone of the ruin wall. However, his hair hung him into his face; he didn't make the effort to remove itself. Also he stuck in thoughts of his past. Nothing in the compares to Selene's however for him has experience it was the most painful ever. He had to think Samantha again, his first big love, that he had lost by a car accident five years ago. He could have rescued her. He should have stopped the bleedings. He still made reproaches for himself that he couldn't rescue her. A nice doctor of this it not even ready brings somebody to get at the life. But all went to fast and the ambulance arrived much too late. Samantha died in his arms. They be become them together and now she was taken from him first one year. Since it, he had dared no more to fall in love until he had met Jen. All went wrong in this relationship. He had neglected her. Initially, they were they together happy and had sneezed she every free minute, then passed, however, this accident in the subway station and then this in his apartment. His life changed all at once. He even had changed. _Why he couldn't simply die with Samantha... in this car... on this day, then, this situation never would have occurred._ This thought always haunted Michael on occasion since the day as Lucian and Selene changed him. But then, he never would have met Selene. Michael couldn't grasp it that he had to fall in love especially with a vampire and the worst is at the unmitigated thing: that Lucian's tragic romance could repeat itself. That Michael had to with-look at Selene's body will burn alive like a human torch and her skin and her immortal meat to ash. The thought, that she was vulnerable despite her immortality and will disintegrate it fell everyone to kill him heavily even, was unbearable for him. His life turned more out of control from day into day. Possibly he loses his own control over himself one day and could not admit this it. Maybe he would do something to Selene. Maybe the animal... Werewolf... whatever in him gets the upper hand over his still human mind. Whoever knows really capable for what he to slit open besides a horde of bloodsuckers with ease was with his own hands, walls high-climb and jump from big heights down as would be it the most normal on grounds. And the funny one at the unmitigated story is: Michael caught to enjoy at his power. Now, a good time was to be made from it and Selene alone and in, to leave, rests, however, before he could carry out it, a tender one and however a willpower-full voice spoke:

"Stay here. Please don't turn your back towards me.

"I hurt you and that shall doesn't repeat itself."

"Oh forget it. Kraven had right, I am too sentimental and that can actually not be so. I or you cannot make it undone and furthermore... Viktor is dead... this suffices me. What happened happened."

"And what about with Marcus and Kraven? I think the next time, it doesn't become so simply and... And I don't know whether I am sufficiently strongly the next to be guarded about you."

She touched his chin tenderly and tried to cheer him up something.

"I trust you and you have me. Together, we will already create" this. "

"You have talks well. You are a vampire. You know your strengths and your weaknesses."

"What should this be called again!"

"I think, I don't know my borders and this makes me honestly said fear... "

Selene got closer to him and winds her arms about his body and kissed him on his right cheek, then, she looked him into the eyes.

"What makes fear for you? That you are immortal and invulnerable? Don't shatter the head for you over it, you will still accustom to it. It initially also was difficult for me. "

"Selene, I believe it is something else. I don't know, but I feel strange. Somehow more strongly also wild."

"What do you mean by it? "

"It is already sufficiently dangerous, that the Lycans can change at will, this is applicable also to me."

"And?"

„Fury and my defense instinct for you helped me so far to the transformation, not my hunger or my killer instinct."

"And for it I thank you. Probably, I would be no more at the lives and that already several times."

"And the point is there: if I lost my control and give up my hunger... then you would no more in security and I don't want to hurt you."

"You become not and furthermore this, we possess vampires Ziodex Industries. If you need blood, I can get back at you, no problem".

Michael didn't know how he should say it to her. He hesitated a while, held on to her and said:

"I perceive a hunger the first time, doesn't ask me why now, however, I don't know, it almost hurts. I don't starve after cloned or human blood... I need... " he sighed and he sounded nearly desperate.

"I need immortal blood. Vampire or Lycan, it doesn't matter. I almost lust after it and if I get nothing soon, I don't know what will happen."

Selene was able to tell him shocked and reads him loosely. Now, she perceived fear at puts from security. Actually, it was normal that Michael, as however, needed still food also but never vampires and Lycans ate or drank a vampire of a Lycan and turned back. The reason was: the blood was for the respective one like poison and didn't survive and that did her now worries about Michael. Maybe however he then would finish the war, he also would become... Selene could not finish this thought. She summarized her healthy mind and courage and spoke:

"We will find a solution and now puts up go-leave us. We must and thoughts do how we can find out what Marcus intends. Definitely he was warned by Kraven and knows that I am the traitor and that you actually exist. We must be careful. I suspect Markus could be stronger, like everyone of the Elder. We go to me."

Michael threw her a gaze, which she probably will never forget again. It was a gaze full of despair, contempt and fear. She didn't know, whether, this gaze was applicable to her but she had to reckon with it. His hands in his pants bags, Michael removed himself, without saying a word to Selene. Now, Selene was really mixed up. _What does should this again?_ She thought. Itself simply from the dust, to without saying something, does, this was not the fine type. Selene ran according to him without hesitating.

"Where do you go, Michael?"

"Nowhere. I want to be merely alone, that's it. And furthermore it dawns soon. Probably still two hours then rises the sun. You should go home. I will be again in sunset with you, maybe I will know more then."

"What want you to do? Please do nothing rash."

"What could I do and furthermore, attack vampires by daylight would be not exactly fair."

A smiling adorned Selene's face. Michael really was something particular and he fascinated Selene from day to day more and more. Already amazingly what Michael accepts all. Possibly each other of this to change into a hybrid terrorize has become the ability for a long time the city. Michael was different. He didn't have any real reason to lead a war against the Lycans or vampires or even against the humen. The single reason why he played along was because they tried to kill him and Selene and because they ruined his life. Actually a simple reason.

"There properly you hastens can make the most clever for something, but this would utilize not exactly much in this sense. And furthermore, I don't want to leave you the whole fun."

"I will enjoy the day... a quite normal day... you understand? I will go to visit Kath and will relax simply once. In order to be honest: It is for me I sorry those to after-hunt. If they don't have any sensible plan, we actually don't have to have any worries about us to become free, if it is at all the intent. We could go simply away. Somewhere, where no one knows us and far from this place."

"Vampires and Lycans exist everywhere, Michael. We are hunted whether we want it or not. The reason is not that you are differently others as finished or I, the traitor and murderer at an Elder. The reason is: We are together. Because I love you and you me. As you already told me, that was the reason for Sonja's death. Because she loved Lucian, a Lycan."

"Yes, I got it. His memories still haunt me to leave day and night alone without me. I don't wish for us the same fate. I saw also other things... so to speak, his whole life."

Michael paused and sighed. Selene touched his shoulder and asked:

"What did you see"?

"Not yet."

"Please…"

"I said…not yet. Just one thing I'm sure of: what I saw, let me hate the vampires more than the Lycans. And now, I have to go."

Selene seized Michael's arm somewhat powerfully so that it probably squashed each mortal the bones.

"Let me go. "

"On whose side you now stand? On the side of my natural enemy? "

"On none. But your Vampire Coven deserved dying."

Actually horrify, she reinforced her grip something without knowing what she did. If he said the whole Coven, she would be damn for this judgment, as well.

"What! How can you simply this determine so!"

"You vampires waited like parasites. They lived in luxury while the Lycans ripped her arse open to serve you and game placed their life for them. What was the thank: they were allowed to eat something. The prior day was in the next evening and that they ever did for you, was forgotten. So, is it out now, content? And if you don't want that I grasp you exactly like you so grasps myself, then, it would be better you me let go. "

Selene saw his fury in his eyes and immediately let him loosely. Michael moved in his arm with himself immediately and put his hands in his pockets again. Selene didn't know to say, because she didn't know the history before her time. They were already in the war at that time. She let him go without further questions and furthermore, she saw the sun rising at the horizon. Highest time, to vanish, and wait until nightfall.

The sun rose at the horizon and illuminated the roofs of Detroit. It had stopped to snow. The light reflected the white snow on the streets and almost hurt Michael's eyes. He was not in rush. Still long, the conversation with Selene of last night reverberated in his head after and it mingled with other thoughts, pictures. He was on the way to Kathleen, to his apartment and hoped her to find there. Actually, he wanted to see her for one while no more, for security reasons, but she would not understand it. However it seemed to be only all right for him to see her today. He rang before he entered, only with she didn't have to think, she would attack. Nobody opened. Michael got the substitute keys forth and opened. Kathleen was not to be seen; probably she was in the city and took care of a few purchases. Typically Kath. Well, one could not take it badly her, it was weekend soon and not all stores have opened there, or, whoever, who wants go shopping on a free day. Now then, Michael decided to take a shower and to wait for his sister after it. He noticed as he wanted to open the wardrobe in order to out-get himself a fresh Shirt, that he didn't have any more Shirt remaining, only whitens and a few blue. "Well great. That is probably for me also goes to shop." He said to himself. He decided in favor of the blue and seized a bathrobe and vanished in the bathroom. Why he actually took a shower every time? Didn't have any more sense, however, he became dirty all the time but he enjoyed the touch of the constantly water on his skin. It had can use something well calming it at itself and this. Maybe a cold shower would do also Kraven well, then, he would recognize that his deceptive intent won't succeed even if he should ingratiate himself with Markus through wrong truths. The traffic was to hear outdoor. Dreadful day. One could think that the craziness broke out; however, all was normal, which one could name normally in Detroit. Michael turned off the water, the door of the shower opened and grasped itself the bathrobe. He dried off itself and put only on his shorts. It was simply marvelously a normal, soft bed to be enjoyed. After his hot shower, he lay down on the bed. Kathleen already had used it, Michael could smell her sweet perfume and probably she had changed already the bed-linen, as it seemed. Michael tried to find some sleep even if he had have to recover it urgently necessary it itself. The hours violated without Michael once awakened. Without to suspect, something for in the time of it was, he awakened despite all because of a noise. Kathleen was back, but Michael perceived another voice. It lasted until him could recognize, that it attunes was John's. As it seemed the two ones understood itself from meets to meets always better. To know well, that Kathleen was in security and didn't scoop any further suspicion. Or said better; that she didn't do any investigations and even followed for him maybe, but she didn't do it. Kathleen was surprised to find the front door unlocked. She taciturn as she the apartment reads out or approximately not? Strangely, but all explained itself to her as she found Michael in the bed. He stretched and blinked. Kath grinned and cleared the throat as she saw her brother stretched out in shorts. Actually rather attractive looks at, she had to admit. Definitely she would have him gladly as her boyfriend if he wasn't her brother. Through trained body, wide shoulders, perfect. Michael ignored for her grins and says left:

"Hey, you both. Sorry that I come simply pure-snowed..."

"No problem is you're to lives and furthermore I am happy to see you again and again, you know this. " Kathleen replied.

"Hi Mike. How are you, man"?

Michael threw John one looks to and he knew on what out wanted.

"Generally I am fine. Thank you this asks. Actually, I wanted be again one here remains."

"And, what about your friend? I thought she needs you."

"No one provides that she will already clearly come."

"And do you come clearly? "

One, which Michael could really not answer here, was this asks. Not in front of Kathleen. John sounded skeptical they as he asks put. Had he told something to Kathleen maybe? No, that could not be, otherwise she would know that Selene, his friend, was a vampire and also others. But she behaved quite normally. Fine, as first, it seemed to be appropriate to accelerate what. Even if Michael intended nothing today, besides... besides what? Forge plans how Selene and he could attack Kraven's brood? Or something he should employ today, with John and Kath? He promised to go to the cinema with John and his sister on the weekend, however, and he had nothing to undertake something sensible on the other hand. Grinning Kathleen put away her purchases, mainly food. Michael's refrigerator was as good as empty. From what he lived at all. Was he on a diet? No, no, he didn't needed this really, just like which he looked. Well no matter, now, she had something and filled the refrigerator and a kitchen wardrobe in the upper part. As she was ready and stowed the purchase-bags, she put water on the stove and turned up.

"Does somebody want to drink something hot? Coffee?"

Michael leans on the Elbow and he saw Kathleen his election around the corner with it could transmit. John rotated only around 45° and he cleaned his glasses with a tissue on that occasion. He put on her again and answered:

"For me, a coffee."

"For me also... however black... no sugars... no milk."

"Clearly, mister upper-intelligent. Coffee black is without milk logically. "

Kathleen could not giggle one keeps back and held herself the hand before the mouth. But what she brought to the laughs was the attitude of Michael. He sat idiot like a whole in the lays. his legs stretched out to the front, whitens shorts with a black logo on the right page, his arms ones were bent and the elbows lay last on the bed and to good, his head was one-dived and a wide grin replied Kathleen's grin.

"And how would you have your coffee, John? "

"One teaspoon sugar and a little milk, please."

She got three cups from the wardrobe and gave coffee powder into each of the cups and waited until the water cooked. Carelessly she turned off herself the men again and supports itself on the Storage space. She threw looks to Michael and shook only the head.

"Was it so stressful that you can't move away even from the bed? Don't reckon with it that I do bed services. You put on upright, savvy.

"Ui ui, she means it seriously, Mike."

"It is only so comfortable."

"And put yourself on something." Kath added. "Before I swallow wrong at the hot coffee."

"Ha-ha, funny. The first is not once that was entitled me you in this see. Or?"

John held himself only the head and laughed to himself. If he, that the two siblings are, didn't know, then, he would say that Kath was crashed. But he enjoyed this situation and had a good time on that occasion. Better than, to argue, acts silly.

"No, it is not, but..." she paused and one could see that it was nearly embarrassing for her and that she became somewhat red.

"But what? "

"You look great... and rather attractive."

O.K., that's it. One coughs escaped from John's throat.

"Thank you, but you forget, we are brother and sister. But I take it as compliment."

"If it also is. Those of girl must be behind you like the rats from _"The rat catcher of Hameln"_. Do you actually make sport or something similar?"

"What tackles the rats, there you lie beside it. Only the wrong ones follow me and the last had left me, as you know. No, I don't do any sport or Bodybuilding. I run, instead of trains or car."

„Then you have a girlfriend? "

"This I have already told you. "

"Oh yes. Her name was Selene, or? She needed your help?"

Michael wanted to answer, however the water cooked. Kathleen poured lands on water one and additionally for her and John of some milk and sugar. She handed over any one cup. Also Michael, who had sat down upright meanwhile.

"Yes." it not exactly overwhelmingly rather sounded cold.

"What is it this time?"

"What do you mean? "

"Sound as would you have again problem in relationship matter. "

"There, you properly hasten. Our relationship is complicated. "

"Let us speak of something else. " John interfered. He didn't know Selene, but all something he knew, was, that she is a vampire and however, he haven't to be exactly keen on to learn her know , but she must be beautiful. "I looked something in the cinema runs. Any comedy or a horror film."

Michael took two sips of coffee and chose the comedy.

"Oh, Michael. You are a flop. No spunk a horror brushes against to see, before? "

"O.K., I act beaten. About what is it, John?"

John pulled up an eyebrow and thought itself, whether it was a good idea.

"Any vampire roves."

"Well great." Michael muttered.

"What you hasten against vampire film, little brother? However, those are the best. I dear it. what would be if vampires really existed? The light craziness."

"Don't wish yourself this." Michael mumbled. John could print out this something annoying in Michael sees.

"Then, we look the comedy at, Michael, if you don't want."

"No, it is no problem. I said, Kath can choose and I stick with it."

As Michael had drunk his coffee, he put himself on the clothes, which he had put ready. He took the empty cups after it and placed them into the dishwasher. John then followed him; he wanted to know:

"Is all in order? "

"In order to be honest: No."

"What happened? However, you wanted from security establishes one is vanishes. What has to ridden you to come here again? Not that, we don't want to see you... well you know. "

"I am more certainly in the moment here and as long as I become here happen to you nothing."

"What do you mean by it if you say that YOU more certainly are? "

"Nothing."

"Already come. If you no more certainly you must be in a problem then. I want to have actually to do nothing with this story, I can't still believe it, however, you are my friend, I try for you to help."

"I make myself provides, and the first once about me. I want nobody hurt, who stands near to me."

"But you said that you would have it under control... "

"There, I am no more so certainly for myself. "

Kathleen still sat in the living room and saw meet the newspaper of the present-day one at. She leafed through and found nothing fascinating. Slowly, she asked herself what the two for in the kitchen did. She put the newspaper aside, arose and came together with the boys.

"Do boys always have a very long time for three cups to put away? " she grinned.

Kathleen was today especially awfully but this remark they simple ignored. Michael came on her past and shoved her easily.

"Hey, for what was that then?"

"That you are so mean to us."

"Therefore well, you two are the best and as reconciliation I invite you for a coffee."

"Hmm, apology accepted. And where do you want to go? "

"I discovered a small French cafe there. I go past at the agency shortly there once again yesterday with John as we shortly to fill about some forms. I liked it as I entered it and am the coffee and the service was fantastic. "

"There she's right, Mike. I am really not this cafe into French, however, now reads me differently about it thinks."

"Well, if you think. For what we waiting for then. "Michael gave a small kiss to his sister on the cheek and snatched himself his leather jacket, which lay on the coach. Wow, Michael had it probably hastily, Kathleen thought and looked inquiringly at John and twitched the shoulders, but Michael only grinned. O.K. that was already nearly eerie. Michael was so happy and cheered up, but John knew something behind this Facade was; nothing good. It was late at the afternoon and the sun had vanished behind dark clouds. Probably stood moves before, just like it smelled. The three left the house with umbrella, only so for the emergency... one can never know. Afternoon turned into evening and they decided one to grant dinner, in the same cafe. To the alternation something French. They ordered the specialty of the house and the unmitigated evening had them merrily it and told itself jokes. Michael laughed as he had it no more for a long time or could, however, he had joke and that counted. And actually, as they left the cafe at 20.30 o'clock, it already rained, mixes with snow. Shit weather. However this didn't spoil John, Kathleen and Michael the mood. In the opposite, it cheered them still on. The streets were about these in the time of already lit and the people ran with open umbrellas over them beheads around or carried rainwear. And the cars drove with light and windshield wipers switched on. Detroit lived and it was much free which usually was for a Saturday evening. Nothing exceptional happened at this evening, for what Michael was more than grateful, but however he had observed the feeling to become. If it were vampires or Lycans, then, they held big stuck out. The trio kept up vigorously and wearily home. It was too late for John about after, to go home and so they decided that he could stay the night with Michael and Kathleen. They organized it following mass so that everyone had a roost: Kathleen in the bed, John got it could make the couch and Michael comfortable on the ground for himself. Everyone was to be enclosed.

How promised they went the next evening to the cinema and looked at the vampire horror. They had a good splendidly time; only Michael had his own opinions about such type of films done. All idiocy this produces. If only the half from it this passes true would be, then, all would be in the green area which it was not at all. Michael spent weeks with John and Kathleen and in this in the time of noticed he that became between John and Kathleen more and more than only one friendship and he was happy for the two ones. Kathleen started her work successfully and she worked about one. She worked from 8 o'clock in the morning until 6 o'clock in the evening and every time once Michael picked her up if he could and John had again his shifts. All was again as always, whatever agreed for Michael testifies, except that he didn't have any job; he made himself for it useful in the household. He was miserable if it was matters about women's work... cooks particularly and cleans. Already much went wrong, if he washed. More incorrectly wash-exactly or coloring laundry with white laundry cleans. One could think what happened.

And since weeks, he didn't meet with Selene even if he promised to come. In the moment was be rather unstable he was entitled and held it for the best in of, to spend the time with Kath and John. He telephoned with her nearly daily and the sufficed.

The full moon was no more so far away and this perceived demands Michael to see Selene.

All went amongst and above in the villa of the vampires. Nothing worked out and now, the vampires became suspicious about Kraven. They definitely lost 20 Death Dealers in one single ones night. Not even against a dozen of Lycans, they lost so many men. Now his lives lay in Markus´ hands. Kraven hoped that he believed him. He had to. At every revival of an elder, pictures and emotions of the awakener are transferred so that the awakening one found the sense of time again and something knew in the latter two century had happened. However, Kraven had never executed a revival to can sufficiently long therefore; Markus lived now and had risen. A most of this was Kraven lies and cover-up, it was to be said so his job since centuries since he served for Viktor. He reads each massacre him so look like as if it were bandits or an accident. He used this once his ability to demonstrate Markus a wrong past. Of course, he didn't mention his betray. Kraven was called to go in to the tomb, which decided underground. As it seemed, Markus was well and it reverberates as he entered his suspicion confirmed. Markus sat on his throne in state in the middle of the hall. Three circles adorned the ground and Celtic symbols they adorned, like all in this area. These circles, once they were silence-burst from Viktor, Amelia and Markus, now, no more from uses. Markus had awakened and the last of the elder and the last master of the vampires. All now depended on him. If he was also destroyed now, then, no other vampire would be a coven capable to lead, because that was the past and history of the vampires to it knows too important. Maybe one was capable for it, also Markus had doubt as also already Viktor had it. Kraven. Maybe he was loyal and a tactic, but he was unfathomable like thick fog. One really didn't know something he intended. Kraven was sly and intelligent. He could send all hushes up, but could he wind this again for himself from it once rescues! From respect, Kraven held lowered his head and knelt some stride before down.

"You called me to yourself, my lord."

Markus did a gesture with his left hand and Kraven rose. Then, he saw highly to its most, that now looked no more like a dried up mummy, but meat, muscles and veins wrapped the undead body. Tall and powerful grown, shoulders long dark hair and brown eyes. His appear resembled of a Barb arias and warriors. With it his hair not into the face much, he had bound it to a small ponytail to the back. Then, Markus spoke in a quiet and deep voice:

"Yes, I have this, Kraven from Leicester. And this for a good reason. Our coven broke out chaos and disintegrates and that all because of your unreliability. Give me a reason, you not to kill. Amelia and Viktor is death, how should our future look! "

"Master," began Kraven stutters. "The situation is more difficult established than foreseen. We are up with a... "

"...with a hybrid, I know. Where is Selene?

"I don't know this, my lord. Definitely, she is together with this Michael, hybrid."

"Then find out where they are… inconspicuously. If you understood! "

"Yes, my lord."

"This also wants to hope... for you, if you still want to live and want to retain your position.

"Yes, my lord."

"We underestimated Lucian's fairy-tales heftily... something a coarse mistake of us elder, to believe, that we would be the mightiest and nobody or nothing could beat us."

"What do you propose?"

"Next, nothing. We behave quietly and this I mean so. However, we need more capable fighters, as it seems, we run out of they. That is: you must care therefore. Summon all vampires together, that strongly and are capable to create new vampires. Hundred new ones should start for it is enough. Train them in art of fight and arms as fast as possible. Tell me, if you are ready."

"Yes, of course, I will. But... "

"But what? "

"With all the respect, milord, but it is impossibly to kill Michael. We tried all. Radioactive liquid, silver nitrate. Machine guns destroyed on him; however he killed more vampires within one night than Lycans in ten years. And he still stood. "

"Therefore I want that you bring Selene to me. She is his weakens. Definitely, he would do all to rescue her. "

"Possibly. One of my spies told me that he saw Michael with two humen. A woman and a man, probably friends... something on the man apply." Kraven paused and Markus from what to it said, but he sat there quietly. But as he noticed, that he showed interest, Kraven continued.

"What the woman concerns... she is his single sister, what she makes valuable, if we got her into our hands."

"What!" Markus rose.

"She is human being to hundred percent and the single connection to the humanity for Michael."

"And what you want to do with her? Kill her but Michael protects her like a keen on dog. How want you to employ this without to lose again too many of your people? "

"His sister works in the city and now and then until in the late evening. I propose, I let five of my men posted in this area where her job is, after sunset. If I propose, milord, we shouldn't kill her."

"And why not? "

"We should torment him and to kill her would be painful, no torment. We should make her to one of us."

"Nonsense that wouldn't be tormenting. Everyone would assume this as a gift."

"Certainly. However, Michael is different in this case. He tries his human side to get upright and to hide his animalistic side. He couldn't endure to watch them, his sister and his beloved Selene, been burned by sunlight or, whoever knows, to have them as enemy."

"Not at all so bad. I must leave you one thing, Kraven from Leicester, your maliciousness and mercilessness is unmistakable. But think well for you, we make a mighty enemy for ourselves."

"I am too weak to kill him..." Kraven lowered his head and hesitated shortly. "... however me was said, that Viktor almost had killed him before... he was killed. Maybe a powerful elder, as you, would succeed with it to bring him to the stretches."

"Hmmm... maybe."

"It is for me an honor to serve you, my lord." Kraven knelt another time in front of Markus.

"Well that Viktor chose you, even if sometimes appeared doubts us at your executive. But now, leave me alone, I am still weakened and a big fight is in store for us. You can go and I give you the authority to bring Michael's sister here."

"Yes, my lord."

Kraven raised, bowed and left the tomb.

It was early in the morning and Tuesday, as the alarm clock of Kathleen rang. How usually Michael had an easy sleep and already awake consequently before the alarm clock had rung at all. He stretched and sat on the edge of the couch, where he spent the nights again. Not exactly a comfortable one bursts to the sleeps if you are some bigger than the couch herself. About Kathleen this, to more simply do, rises, Michael went into the kitchen and did two coffees. The alarm clock had stopped to ring and Kathleen turned and stretched and moaned. why it had to already again in the morning six o'clock? even if she want get up and pulled in the smell of the coffee's into the nose.

"Mmmh... this live is so unfair. I still want to remain lie."

"Good morning, Kath. Life is never fair, believe me. Coffee?"

"Ah, loving gladly. I must work somewhat longer today, no notion like long it lasts. I must have ready a report until tomorrow morning. You don't have to make any thoughts about for to pick me up. I arranged with John after it. I told him that I will call him if I am ready."

"Well if you think so, but are you sure for yourself that I should not look after you? "

"Hey you're not my bodyguard or bulldog and hey, nothing will happen to me if John's with me."

"Ah. If you think. What actually is between you and John? I noticed that you spend much time together."

"And is something wrong about it? I have also a private life and with John am happy. I never was. John is honest and he has humor what in the time of quite is lacking with you in last."

"I only thought... you two matches and really, John is a great fellow. You can rely on him. I wish you only the best."

As Kathleen was finished with her coffee, she got herself her working clothes and went into the bathroom. She made herself fresh, styled her hair and instructed some makeup. After a quarter of an hour, she was ready, but her still remained in the time of for another coffee. She smiled a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, you say this only so. Sound, as if you're a bit enviously and you won't lose me.

"Me? Envious? I meant it seriously what I said." replied Michael with crossed arms at leaned against the wall.

"And something hastens you before for today, Michael?"

„No idea."

"Maybe you should meet with Selene. Invite her, go into the cinema or whatever."

"NO!" it slid out from Michael. "I think, maybe yes, I don't know yet."

"Just a tip: do it, because you have unattended her quite in the more final in the time and I don't want to stand between you."

"Stay out of this, that is my issue and isn't of concern for you.

"Wow…wow, I only thought... no reason immediately to snap. You're properly right, it's out of concern for me, I'm sorry. Man, you have maybe a strange relationship." she looked at her watch and saw that it was already the highest in the time, to make herself on the away. "Again sorry, but I must to the works. See ya later. Bye." she gave Michael a kiss on the cheek, put her cup into the kitchen and took her jacket and her handbag with the keys and left the apartment.

The day passed fast today, especially for Michael. Possibly, cause it was full moon today. Even if Michael was a hybrid, so however he was to the half yearned a werewolf and this half after the moon for itself. He had the whole day through perceived strange cramps. From where they came, he didn't know this. The sun already set outdoors and it had begun again to snow, after the sun spells had almost all snow melted. Michael wanted to deflect himself; after he had spent the whole day in his apartment in that he went through the city for a walk. He put himself on his black leather jacket and left his apartment. Without to have an idea, where he should go, he simply decided to go down the street. He didn't suspect, that he knocked in him away, led too Selene's housing. _"I can probably never stay away from you, what? "_ he said to himself that as he stood in font of a modern more-family-house. How he suspected, lived Selene in the uppermost hesitates, where it disturbed no one, that she had the whole daylong barricader her windows, so that no sunlight came through. Michael rang at the entrance below. First, no answer came. He rang once again. One chirps, one sounded and is correct answered through the loudspeaker:

_"Yes, who is there?_ "

"It's me, Michael."

_"What do you do here? " _

"I was in the area and thought, I visit once."

_"Come highly." _

The door opened, and Michael entered the building. He used the elevator to reach the 5th floor. Her door was locked, so, he rang another once. He got this time a faster answer. The door-bolt clicked and Selene stood in the door, but she stopped there and didn't let pass Michael.

"Where were you? "

"Please, not here outdoors."

"Come in."

"Thank you."

Michael past her and after him, Selene locked again the door. Her apartment wasn't much different than Michael's. It was a carpentry apartment. It was furnished quite plain and simple. But what was missing was TV and stereo. The single one something Selene at furnishes had, was: a table with two chairs, a couch, bookcases, an office table with a computer and embeds. For each mortal, this would look too boring, but Selene required no more than this. He sat down the timber on one chairs at the table and took off his jacket.

"What do you do here"?

"This I had already said, however, I was in the area."

"And again, you didn't report and that since weeks. I already thought... they have you."

"No, and I am sorry. I didn't feel good and I needed a break."

"You constantly take them from yourself. Already say what is free? Did you find out-something?"

"No, I didn't. It was in the meantime to quiet. They not even appeared, however they were present. No notion this in the sign leads. Could you find out something new? "

"Negative. I couldn't reach Erika. I hope for her nothing happened. However, I wanted to meet her for two nights ago… she didn't come. To know well, that at least the Lycans behave quietly. Well yes, I found something there in the internet... "

„ What then? "

"There was a massacre in the west-quarter before four days. Proper slaughter and something similar can employ only dogs."

Michael cleared the throat.

"Ehm... sorry, I didn't meant this so. But all suggests Lycans."

"And they employed something exactly? "

"They wiped out completely another vampire nest. The vampires there were none of Kraven's supporters. It were simple vampires from the modern time. Maybe ten or less years old. They are experience-free and simply has joke at the kills."

"And the Lycans wanted to intend something with it?"

"They want to wipe us vampires out on this type. First, they kill them younger and weak and if they become stronger, then us older."

"I don't believe that these rabid dogs belong too Raze. He told me about another group. As also the modern time vampires gives it follows. But also to modern time Lycans, that also regulates no one. We concern us later therefore. We have other problems."

Michael seized Selene's hand and pulled her to himself, then, he got up, stroked her cheek of with his hand and looked into her the eyes.

"Michael... "

"Shhh... I missed you. "

"I you also, but... "

Before she could continue, Michael had pressed already his lips on hers. He grasps at the waist for her and pressed her at his body. Selene was too weak to again-stand him. An ardent, long-prolonged kiss originated from a simple kiss. Their lips touched first the each other lips then started at their tongues to melt in each other. Michael moved slowly onward and pushed Selene on the bed. She sat at the bed edge and he stood over her. Without separating their tongue from each other, Michael began to take off his shirt slowly. They had to interrupt for a short moment so that Michael could pull his shirt over the head and threw on the ground. But as he again his attention dedicated to Selene, he kissed her; it was this once wild, animalistic, ardent kiss. He pressed her arms on the bed, so that she now lay under him. Slowly, his kiss glided at her neck down. She started to moan. Its digit felt the way to the zipper of her leather suit. As he found it, he opened it slowly. His tongue felt the way further downward. First, over her mild shoulders, then, over her collarbone. Michael took off her top. She was naked. Selene moaned and closed her eyes. It was like a dream it was reality. However, it felt be a passion, that could actually perceive only more mortally, Selene with Michael indescribable. Miraculous. Her nipples hardened as Michael drove with his hands over her shoulders down over her breasts and with her waist stopped. He opened her pants quite softly. Slowly, it put himself from their dainty ones bones and also threw it on the ground. She carried, the single one still was something black knickers and this she now carried. Now felt its digit to his pants and opened to move out the zipper about his pants, she put on. Now, both only were in their underpants. Michael bent over Selene and Selene spread her legs. Slowly, he lay down between her legs and nibbled at he left earlobe.

"Not... Michael... we... shouldn't... ahh... do this... ahh…" moaned Selene, however, she wasn't so certainly for herself with it. She could not believe it that she felt the first happiness once and however, she knew that this was prohibited, which they did here. Michael didn't give her any respect something she said. He let his desire free runs. Now, he roved along Selene's knickers of her hips, from her legs. Her body trembled with arousal. Michael took off himself his underpants and again, he lay down again between Selene's legs. Now, Michael also moaned as well and he began to make easy movements up and down, and simultaneously, he kissed her.

"What do you do...? Ahh... is something with you?"

"I want only you."

His movements always became like wilder. Then, as the climax came and his penis penetrates in Selene, he cried out and Selene moaned on and clang at Michael. Her fingernails buried themselves into his meat and blood flowed, Michael felt it as provokes and kissed her highly from her navel, over her breast to her neck. Her skin felt softly and too cold in the contrast to Michael's, whose body almost would burn. So it felt for Selene, however she could not part from him and enjoyed his warm. Selene's fangs appeared. She, also, smothered with kisses him. His powerful shoulder, his chest...his neck. Her fangs buried themselves into Michael's chest and she cost his blood. She licked the down-flowing blood off. Also Michael's fangs appeared, only in the contrast to Selene's, his whole denture was razor-sharp. He bit her between neck and breast. The first time he cost blood of a vampire. Maybe it was a mistake. His eyes changed from blue to black as it usually was with his transformation, however, nothing happened more than this. Selene moaned, as of Michael's penis itself in her moved. As an animal, Michael bellowed and this blood from Selene he could taste good in his mouth. Selene lost consciously for her and Michael let himself fall beside her.

Both awakened some hours later. It was still dark and the moon lit in his full splendor at the heaven-camps. Selene woke up and turned to Michael. He stroked her through the hair and gave her a tender kiss. She saw at him somewhat sadly and said:

"We would not have been allowed to do this. "

"And why not? However, we love each other, or approximately not?"

"We don't know what happens with our child."

"You already know this? "

"I already feel it, yes. Mortal regulates is not valid for us immortal."

"Knows a vampire of this pregnant? "

"No, not really, but Viktor told me much of Sonja and her mother. The pregnancy lasts only one month with us."

"Impossible."

"It is true. I feel an immense strengthen in myself. I don't know whether I will stand this strain. You are no vampire or Lycan. My body had to accept something else."

"Ah God, what have I done! I don't want to lose you."

"I only need rests, then, it already becomes. Make none for you would accuse... I wanted it, just like you it wanted. I would not like a child besides from you from any other. I dear you, doesn't forget this."

"I know something not had happened with me. I have tasted your blood. Vampire-blood. This was not supposed to have happened. I could not last. I drank from you and you... fell in unconsciousness. I am so sorry. I should better go. Don't be angry with me."

"I said: make none for you would accuse. It already becomes. Bring me one is baggy blood from the refrigerator, I will feel better after it. Maybe it is not a bad idea if you want to go, but promises me to come again."

Michael gave her a farewell kiss, his right hand attached importance to her stomach and smiled.

"Completely definitely, I will return. Spare yourself."

He went to the refrigerator and got two baggy of blood out and gave Selene. Then, he made on the way home.

The night was quiet, a cold wind more caustically roved through the streets of Detroit and Michael walked through the dark and abandoned alleys. The thought, that he will become father from a strange child soon, haunted him the whole way home. On a type, he was happily; on the other hand it made him nearly afraid. All was like normal sex, nothing exceptional. But in the contrast to human sex was this more animalistic wildlife. Poach... bloody. It was in the morning already 2 o'clock as Michael stood in front of his door. Definitely, John and Kathleen already were at home and in bed, because both had to work today and Kath had her work to hand over. What had they employed quite last night? Michael grinned with this thought. He knew the two one, definitely they had a good dinner with candlelight and a laugh as desert. The two went with each other. Michael got his keys forth in order to open the entrance into the main building. As he wanted to open the door its apartment, he noticed that it already was open and stood open. A strange feeling drove through him. Could be, that John pure-went shortly and however, they forgot to close the door, but nothing was to be heard. No conversation, no laughter, none would stride. Michael opened the door quite slowly and entered. his senses told him nothing good and suddenly he heard as, in one pants and moans Michael hardly audibly however it heard, lay is sixth in the least beside it doesn't think. He now ran in and found John blood-overflows at the ground in the kitchen. Everywhere, shards and paper lay around. Michael doesn't give this any attention and held John in his arm. He reached him for a rag, which lay around at the ground and pressed it against John's top injury. John awakened from his unconsciousness and saw that Michael was with him. He tried Michael to tell something, but it made ready him hurts. However as he this by virtue of found, John whispered:

"They have... her, Mike. It does me... sorry. I could do nothing. They were too strong."

"Make none for you would accuse. Who has her?"

"Vampires."

"Damn." Michael clenched his fist. "Is she still alive?"

"Yes... anyway as they left the apartment. What do they want?"

"Me...in fact as corpse."

"But... "

"Rest. You need rest. I care therefore. Why I left you alone, then, this would not have happened here and instead of you would lay around vampire-corpses."

One smile drew on John's face, however the pain was stronger. John held Michael's hand.

"Find her."

"I will do that."

Michael helped John on to reach the bed. John lay down and tried to ignore the pains. Michael got association-testifies and disinfectant. John had caught it severely. Probably, it became wind hurled against them and got the top injury on that occasion. John had been successful in the accident. He could have been dead. But she wasn't good god. Michael gave himself responsible for these and became clearer for him that he was a wandering time bomb and everyone in the time of could explode and all those which were close to him, swept. Michael could have fed John so far well. But now, his attention was worth Kathleen.

"Are you sure for yourself that I can leave you alone, John? "

"Sure, only, help her. I suspect these fellows were not after me."

"I know."

"I think those specifically were no after her. Why she?"

Michael thought shortly. There was more behind it, as fells him only in one to lure, but didn't come on it. Then a cold shiver ran for him over the back.

"Fuck! I must find her."

"What's wrong? "

"They don't want to kill her. They want to change her."

"Shit."

"Sorry."

Michael ran out to the door. His fury grew. They could not do this to her. If she isn't ready for such a transformation, then, she would fail and would die. Michael didn't hold it for important or necessary, Selene summons to say. She would be incapable in her was entitled itself to guard and would bring their baby and herself in danger. Like one shades, Michael scurried through the dark streets. A human eye couldn't have perceived him. With superhuman speed, he removed himself for himself on the straight to the villa, where itself Kraven and his brood crawled away and goes to sleep with biggest likelihood in less than two hours, the sun again soon showed Michael didn't have the intent to take advantage of this, all he wanted, was to be found Kathleen and on the fastest away again out. A dense fog pulled it open and protruded an older, big and dark house. One could think that it would be a castle or sooner count Dracula's castle. It appeared immensely and horrifying in the remote one puts. The building was several centuries old and built in gothic styles, however, a modern high-tech fence surrounded the building and kept away strangers with it to penetrate. Still dogs and guards were outside the house and checked off the terrain. Definitely several dozen of those were outdoors there and could not risk quarreling with all, this would bring too much attention and then would hit them alarm. No, it had to go differently. Michael sneaked through the closer thicket. He approached from east, it seemed to be less well guarded there, since more or less a small forest and under hedge of this quarter one grew over. Michael approach, to come through impossibly struggled as quietly as possible through, forced itself him freely with his sharp clews ones away and jumped with miraculous by virtue of over the three meters of fence and landed on the others page on his feet. He went behind a big willow-tree in coverage immediately. One single guard patrolled in this calculated part with his two dogs where Michael was. The dogs sniffed eagerly the reason from and became more nervous. The vampire pulled his weapon and noticed that something was not correct. The dogs responded only so if they picked up also a scent. Slowly, this pursued the dogs. His weapon into every direction directed, he stepped the hedge near, however he could recognize nothing and lowered his weapon. he bothered him moves again and reads out these puts, then he heard a sound behind himself, turned around enormously fast and pulled the weapon again. Squadrons damn crows for itself raised into the sky. "Fuck! Why must their damned birds nest here! And to you damned dogs, you should you on brainier than only concentrates on birds, so we could be attacked without problem. Idiots!" the vampire swore and his weapon took again down without having the quietest idea that the danger still lurked behind him. Michael didn't have any other election to create a vampire as this from him away, so that he could sneak unseen in the house. He saw immediately there was at a door or whatever west-mason below a cellar of the house. Michael stepped out of the shade and didn't come dogs to yap to it Michael had turned the head for them and had thrown in direction of the vampire. He turned around and pulled another his weapon once, however, also was not sufficiently fast the departure to operate. Michael suddenly stood behind him. "What the hell... arghhh!" with one grasped Michael broke the neck of the immortal vampire; however Michael couldn't hide his hunger longer and sank his fangs in his neck. This blood, streamed through Michael's veins and all at once he felt better and stronger than ever before and his starves had vanished for a moment long. He left the deserted body fall on the ground and didn't hesitate to make on this away. The cellar door was locked. Michael seized the lock and shattered it with one powerful ones pressure. Immediately, he sneaked into the cellar. The sun began to rise and Michael hoped this situation to use to find about his sister. He just didn't know where to start with seeking. He found a stairway highly. He heard steps and doors in the upper area that was called, that the vampires moved into their chambers and sleep sought. That was the good time to be gone upward, Michael thought. Quietly, he opened the door at the upper one, he stepped up the stairway and was... in the kitchen. Seemingly, it was also only used like they rarely looked. Partially, webs hung from the cover and dry blood stained the range and dishes. Michael didn't waste any further minute on this locates and left out the kitchen and came into a long corridor and corridors were everywhere festers joins with this. Where now? He went simply down the whole corridor. Suddenly, he heard steps. Damn. He placed himself with moves against the wall at the next situated crossing. The steps always came nearer. It was only one person and it didn't sound heavily. Probably unarmed, how Michael could determine. As the steps suddenly stopped, shortly before Michael's turn-off, Michael meant not much with it and became evident and held the coming one at the throat with his right hand the wall highly. The vampire wrestled after air and tried Michael's grasped, to solve. Now, Michael noticed who the vampire was. It was Erika. Immediately, he let her down and loosened his grasped he, however, doesn't let her quite loosely. She coughed and tried to breathe again likewise, then, she said whispers:

"What the hell are you doing here? Leave, it is too dangerous for you here."

"Especially you say this. Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Don't do so, you know exactly whom…my sister."

"No idea, I swear I didn't see her."

"I am not in the mood for little game. Where is she?" he reinforced his grasped again, but she wanted to answer him, therefore he let her again loosely.

"Man, you have bad mood. I only heard that she is held to on below. They didn't want to leave me to her since Kraven had the suspicion that I immediately run to you. I could not report to you, they pursue me on strode and steps. You should vanish from here, Michael."

"Not without my sister."

"She is only a human being."

"Do you want to lose your lives here? If not, then doesn't oppose you me."

"They also mentioned Selene if it interests you."

"What is with her?"

"They know that she means much to you."

"They don't dare this..."

"They are ready to take all from you until they have you. Be careful and pay attention to Selene. Go into the lobby and use the left door of it upward the deep step leads. You will find behind it another hallway. Go until at the finish and you will find an old timber door. However, she is downward this I don't know where she is."

"Thank you. Hope we see us again."

Erika smiled. Michael followed her advice and found the lobby and also the old timber door. This house seemed to be dead person-quiet, almost leaves. Behind the door, a stairway considered led for itself downward. Torches illuminated the wall away, one reason more to be careful, because here below Michael couldn't find a window or a hatch otherwise daylight let penetrate it. Here below, there were one single walk and three doors and a big gate. More strangely wisely from stole and doubtlessly electronic service. Rather modern provision for one such old building. What probably hid behind it? Michael wanted to find out it. Somewhere the control panel had to be and this was not to be found heavily. Another door of the three also was out of metal. Michael's thinks couldn't smell any danger; nevertheless he tried to open the door carefully. It wasn't locked. He stepped on a small room, with computers and screens, which oversaw a very big hall. Nothing was to be seen. Michael could acknowledge only a throne at the other end and three Celtic circles at the ground. Michael recognized these... from his dreams. Otherwise, he could perceive nothing.. However then he looked at the left side across a big crucifix and somebody was bound at it. "Kath." he sought to open after the right counter around the big door. Well that he had to do often with such matters, with computers, one knows. In his appoints one has begot much with technical to does. The gate opened not exactly silently, but he didn't give it any attention and ran to her. She was still alive without consciousness, however, and gagged. Michael was so glad to find her. Michael cut her binds with ease and got her down. She fell for him like one sinks into the arms. He knelt down and took her gags from the mouth and tried her to get awake.

"Kath? It's me, Michael. We must here out."

Kathleen began to move and she panted and coughed. She considered her head a moment. She was in order besides a sore one at the head bled. They dared this damn blocks it to hurt her and they will pay for it.

"Where am I? What happened? "

"We have now no time for it. We must from here away, but fast. I help you."

Kathleen tried to support herself at him, however then she cried out and fell again on the ground. However, Michael wanted to turn around but a hard one beats into his face and he also threw at the ground and stayed. Kathleen looked up and wanted to crawl to Michael, the attacker raised her with a hand. She wrestled after air and saw in his face and recognized fangs. There was not such a thing, she thought.

"Now, you two will die. " Markus hoisted.

Kathleen lost another once her consciousness and Michael became put in chains, so that he could move no more. it took to attain the consciousness for Michael again eternally. It was long ago that he went k.o. Slowly he awakened and saw, that he still reverberates for himself in this strange hall and noticed that he couldn't move. He tried to gather itself up and there he stood already before him. Markus. Immediately Michael's looks hikes to the left side to assure about, that Kathleen still was there and alive. A stone fell for him from the heart as he saw that she breathed and was already again awake. This once was it at puts and at locates bound, only hands and feet were tied for it and her mouth was free. Weeps filled her eyes before hurts and she was under shock. This had to be a nightmare. That couldn't be reality. Michael interjected smiles for at her, so that she knew, that all was in order with him. Markus kicked Michael in the ribs and he jumped.

"Michael!" Kathleen screamed desperately.

Markus only grinned and went before Michael back and forth and viewed in wary, then, he spoke:

"So, so, you are this Michael Corvin, I assume. All are afraid so miserably of you as it seems. Kraven was incapable you to remove, like usual."

"Markus," Michael hissed. "The last of the Elder. Now, I have the honor."

"And I stand before a deformed creature, which all immortal fear so very much. See, whether Kraven's reports are correct."

Now, Kathleen was unequivocally mixed up. Of what did they speak there? Were those total now from thinks? And as she had to with-look at, Markus pulled as his sword from his separates, the breath stopped for her. It has cost Viktor's sword, that be-lives sword this.

"Once, it sees whether the theories are correct."

"Noooo!" however, Kathleen yelled it was too late.

Pure silver. Markus rammed the sword directly through Michael's breast and Kathleen cried out. From Michael's throat came a yelling one loudly. This sounded, nothing human had at it, and blood drenched his shirt. Markus extracted the sword again from Michael and another inhuman screams slipped him. He panted, spit blood however, he lived. Kathleen was confused. Michael had to be dead; of course she was glad for herself that he wasn't. But what was this screams? Nobody besides him, this more strangely wanders and her were in this room. Michael's muscle began to stretch them. He tried to free from its iron binds.

"That would become I at your puts leaves, if lives your sister this at the heart lies. Hmmm... if you were a Lycan, then, you now would have to be dead, but you are not. But if you were a vampire, you would not be yourself against your own species. However, you killed some of our people what tells me that you are no one of us."

"And I smell that you also are not one of those."

"You learn fast, brother. We are both capable to finish this war."

„Which war? That of the Viktor began and that because he feared such like us? I don't think. I saw the truth of this God-damn war."

"You understand nothing. I cause you to live a chance further; you are for me or against me."

The blood in Michael's veins started to cook, and his fury grew. However, he now wanted to spare this of all Kathleen didn't remain into any other election. His muscles stretched. Sharp claws grew from his fingers and his eyes lost the blue color and became empty. His skin became dark and his ribs cracked, grew and fortified themselves. He concentrated on the iron and had exploded it, before he could scream one more wrathful get rid of.

"Let her go and kill me, if you should succeed with it." Michael's voice sounded deep and demonic. Markus only grinned he did no movement or impression, to grasp at Michael. Michael had to bring his sister out of here as fast as possible. Markus was theoretically his ancestor and relative; but this was a monster... like himself, however he could not admit that it should give two or several from these kinds. One was already too much. Unpredictable. If Markus didn't begin the first stride, Michael did it so and wanted to finish it fast like possible. It didn't turn out as simple. Michael's right hand seized Markus´ throat, now awakened Markus´ strengths even-falls, he didn't change like Michael, only his eyes, claws and his vampire fangs mutated. With one beats in Michael's breast, Markus threw him into the hall against a big column. This shook from the hits and threatened to collapse. Another beats like this it wouldn't endure. However then got along Markus already before Michael, before he itself again on his feet could put and for one renewed ones attacked could swing back. He became reverberate hurled through the whole one and beat with him moves against the wall. He fell on his knees and tried his strengths of collecting. To the first once since his existence as hybrid, Michael felt put underneath. He could taste his own blood in his mouth good and this gave him again encourages to attack Markus. He wanted taste Markus´ blood. He inputted howls from himself, bared his teeth and ran on to Markus. However Markus was too powerful. Markus was more strongly than Michael for a reason even if this also was hybrid as Michael determined. Michael was not capable to bring him to the fall; however, he didn't resign and placed all his strengths about Kathleen, that he still had remaining, and, to also guard Selene. Markus caught his attack-beats on and turned Michael's arms exactly by 45 in a way, that one heard his bones. He cried out and another scream followed as Markus drilled his fangs into his neck and began Michael's live to drain. With last of his strength, and that was huge, Michael threw Markus of itself against the already unstable column. Markus hit and fell to the ground, as a result, stone began the column to move and crumbled and finally the whole column coincided in itself and buried him under it. It was time to get of here, Michael thought. Through the bite of Markus, he had changed again into human. He felt, like dark his eyes obscured and his strength faded however he had to bring Kathleen in security and that had higher priority over his own live. he got up and dragged on to Kathleen across and freed her from her binds.

"Michael, what..."

"Not yet. We need to go."

"But you are..."

"I'm fine. Let's go."

He didn't hesitate and took her with the arms and left this tomb, before Markus could free himself. He went with her part of the building in the upper ones he didn't know how long he had been without consciousness and how long he was there below, but he knew, it was night, because he could perceive movements and activities. Probably, he couldn't to be seen it prevent. How well it went, they sneaked from the house, however, as they stood before the high fence, Kathleen so certainly burst no more too abandoned for herself this living. In the distant one started the dogs to bark and screams sounded and brought closer itself the two one.

"And what now?" wanted Kath to know. She had afraid and didn't know, whether this was only a nightmare. She wanted to awaken and go to work. However the dream continued. Michael looked around. he had sufficiently not by virtue of, to detain about all. He took Kathleen on his arms and got ready for the jump.

"Hold on, Kath. Trust me."

He tried to hide his pains and gave her a warm smile. With a powerful and high jump, he conquered the fence another time, but at the landing, he fell on his knees and Kathleen fell to ground uninjured.

"Michael, are you all right? You need a doctor."

"No, it already goes. Common."

He rattled for himself on and Kathleen gave him this time supports. They went on the fastest and most directly way home. Kathleen opened the front door. John came run as he saw the two one. Kathleen sat down on the couch.

"What the hell is happened? My God, Michael, are you all right?"

"Selene..." he spoke with his last strength. But as John wanted to give him a hand, Michael twisted his eyes and fell into a type of coma. John towed him with difficulty on the bed, then, he turned towards Kathleen and noticed her head-sore and abrasions. He got association-testifies forth and got a clean rag and hot lands on water to clean for the wounds.

"Are you ok, Kathleen?"

"No, not at all. What's get up here? Somebody can explain this to me once!"

"I am sorry." cautiously and John dabbed carefully her sore and looked after them finely neatly, he of course was a doctor.

"What is with my brother? If he is at all still my brother." she had tears in her eyes and her is correct was more fully hates and confusion. She still trembled.

"Kath, I can assure you that he is your brother. It fell also heavily to accept this for me, but I also owe to him my live."

"But what is he, tell me? How could this happen, whatever?"

"I cannot tell you what he is, he doesn't even know it itself. All happens approximately seven months ago. He came to me in the clinic with a rather hideous throat injury. He said to me that a man had bitten him, what was established in conclusion that this was a werewolf. But then, he was almost killed with silver-bullets and the single rescue was Selene, a vampire and his girlfriend. She bit him, to rescue him, and now, he is something else. A mixture of both creatures. All their strengths and none of their weaknesses. Invincible."

"But what is with him? He dies if we don't get any doctor!"

"I don't know it, a doctor cannot help him, so much is sure. I would really help him immediately if I knew what's wrong with him. We must find Selene, probleby she knows definitely more."

"And where is she?"

"No idea, maybe Michael had her address or telephone number somewhere. If you wait once, maybe he saved her number on the telephone..."

John looked and there was still saved messages. He monitored them all and the most were from Selene. Well, that the numbers are declared if somebody calls.

"I have her. I try to reach her."

Kathleen nodded and estimated herself beside Michael the bed. She cleaned his big flesh wound. She felt any more pulse but he still breathed. She wetted the rag with hot lands on water and dabbed him sweat from his forehead. His skin was pale. She cried and resigned already the hope that he still was alive. John dialed the number and after five times rings, somebody finally decreased.

"John here is, Michael's friend. You must come to him, but fast."

_"What is wrong? What is with him?" _

"No time for it, you should come as fast as possible to him. We are in his apartment."

She simply hung up and John didn't know, whether she would come, but if she really loved him, she should come urgently. His live stood on plays.

Vampires and Kraven came ran into the tomb. They had sensed one shake. They couldn't find Markus but they found a pile of gravel. Kraven gave the instruction to search Markus for all of them. Suddenly, the mound moved. Like an explosion, the fractions flew into the air and Markus appeared. It hurled Kraven to ground through the force and all other turned around. All knelt down, also Kraven, after he had put himself again on his feet, then, he saw highly to his master and saw his eyes. He got up and went some steps backwards. He didn't know what to say, because, in front of him stood another hybrid but also his master. He swallowed empty and spoke carefully:

"My lord, we heard a noise from here below, but as I sees be happen nothing to you, that elders is thanks to. But, if it is allowed for me, you also are hybrid. How this?"

"Silent. Months ago, I drank Lycan blood in my sarcophagus; however it didn't suffice for the revival. Where is Corvin?"

"No notion, my lord. We heard a noise here and as fast as possibly we hurried here. We have anxiously ourselves about you."

"It goes very well for me. And furthermore, you don't have to worry no more for yourself about this Michael. He will be dead soon."

"How this? We did all to kill him and nothing was successfully."

"I suck his live out and unfortunately he could still escape with his sister. "

"But... my lord, if you bit him, does this not mean, that you infected him? "

"There is nothing more to infect. He will die, before the sun rises. His heartbeat became slow and weaker, I heard it and I enjoy it. And his blood was like nectar, gave me strength for several centuries."

"It is not entitled me to ask this, but are you also like Michael, against vampires?"

Markus grinned.

"I was born as a vampire and hiked millennium long as vampire on earth around. I was and still am it only that my blood was dirtied and gives me this strength from both species. My vampire half, the dominated half remains."

"Then, it is also allowed for you, to wander at the day, and you don't have to no more behind the dark."

"True. But this would attract too much attention and if Michael is dead, there is no more reason on to sneak around at the day."

"And what shall happen with his sister and Selene?"

„Bring both here."

"And, what about his friend? He saw too much and knows too much about us."

„Bring him also here. All will die."

"Yes, my lord."

"Oh, Kraven, you could take care that this mess is cleaned up."

"Certainly, my lord."

Kraven bowed and gave his team orders to clean this area. Markus sat on his throne and leaned back.

It now was called wait. It passed no hour and there stood in front of the door in latex already a dark-haired person. She rang and didn't wait of answer and entered. However, John wanted to open the door, there, she came before him. That had to be Selene. Michael had described her to him until into the detail and he was right, she was an angel if he didn't know it better that she was a vampire. Something was different at her. He wasn't sure for himself, one didn't yet see much but his physician instinct said him, that she was pregnant. Was Michael the father? How could that be and at all, is that possible? Kathleen retreated lifelessly from her as Selene saw Michael on the bed and immediately hurried to him. She brushed the hair from his face and kissed him on the lips. They suited for her weeps in the eyes and Kathleen felt with her. In this night, nothing happened. It was like at a burial. Kathleen had to concern herself with that her brother was dead. John couldn't believe it either, that he had astray his friend, after all what he saw. But the hope didn't resign Selene. She still sensed that he was alive, weakly however after all. Selene didn't yield from his side, even not by day. The windows were obscured with shutters and additionally with curtains. John took care of Michael's sore, for a very long time, if Selene held it for necessary, during Kathleen's is annoying collapsed. Kathleen sat on the couch sobbing and trembled. Selene rose and went to her, took her hand and sat beside Kathleen. Her hand felt so cold, however Selene's company was welcome for itself at her. For a moment long, she forgot, what Selene really was, because it doesn't matter.

"I am sorry, Kathleen. But Michael is still alive, believe me."

"Believe you? I have this of all for you to owe. Why he? Why?"

"I wanted leave him out from it, believe me, but all went out of control. I hunted Lycans, no a human. We don't hunt any more people for a long time, since is the technology and science so far advanced. I want that he lives and can see how his child grows up. Damnation, I want that he lives!"

"Child?"

"Yes, his child."

Selene touched her belly and lowered her head.

"I am also hunted and I don't have the strength in my was entitled, to put me against them. I plead you to rescue him and if it is necessary... pray."

"He must mean really much to you."

"Yes, he does. I fell in love with him before... this one here all happened. I had fallen in love with a human. It was forbidden. I should kill him myself, but I couldn't."

"Selene, I'm sorry what I've said, it is only... I don't understand this all and Michael is everything what remains from my family. Don't let him die, please."

"There is nothing to excuse. John does a good job and we can only hope."

"What does he lack?"

"He lost too much blood. Who bit him?"

"I don't know it, I wasn't with whole consciousness myself, but this fellow had long hair, bound to a ponytail, he wore of a type armament and a sword. Ah my God, he had rammed the sword through Michael's breast."

"Oh no, Markus."

"I know something else and what I saw, it was terrifying.

"What is it? Everything you know can help us further."

"He... he had pitch black eyes, as it...Michael had."

"Shit."

"What does this mean? "

"Markus is hybrid like Michael and if one of the same species bites the other, so he will die if he isn't old enough and hasn't the necessary strengthens and Michael is to young and inexperienced. However, we know nothing solid about these so-called hybrids."

"Oh no."

"I see, you be exhausted and John also. Rest, I will take care about him."

"But you must be it also."

"Make none for you provides about me. Now, sleep I will not bite you."

Selene made room on the couch for Kathleen and brought her a quilt. She touched John's shoulders and expelled him to rest. Both were so exhausted that they fell asleep shortly after. Michael didn't awaken a total of in three days and nights. Also finally Selene resigned, as hard as it her fell, the last breath budged from Michael and the life left his body. Kathleen broke in weeps out and collapsed. John held on to her and he couldn't keep back his weeps. Selene stood only there and her hands touched her belly, the single thing, which still remained remaining from Michael. She knelt beside the bed and held Michael's cold hand. She cried. Outdoors the moon shined a blizzard for itself and he was the only thing you could at the heaven and he seemed direct through the window, and illuminated despite more waning shapes, Michael's pale body. In the distant one could hear a howling. They shall come, her live doesn't make more sense anyway, Selene thought. She was also tired and held her eyes closed. Suddenly a huge breath was canceled from Michael's throat and an inhuman one screams slipped him. He sat abruptly up and without to notice it, he injured Selene's arm. Selene fell backwards. John and Kathleen saw shock to Michael. He was back. Selene held her wound, it was a quite big scratch but finally it healed and vanished. she got up closed slowly on Michael.

"Michael? How do you feel? We thought... we would have lost you. You were dead."

Michael found himself become entangled about and saw Kathleen and John... scared. He touched his neck, where he was bitten, but you couldn't see anything. It had healed. His skull boomed and voices and pictures obscured his head. He held his head and wanted that these vanished also like the pain he felt on that occasion. The pain in his head always became like more and more unbearable. The voices became more loudly, went follow in confusion and then across to screams. Michael bit himself on the teeth, kept with both hands despairs the ears to and as possessed was tossing and turning himself in the bed. Now, John, Kathleen and Selene didn't know whether they properly should worry about now. Something tormented him, but what? Selene tried to approach him again, but this time carefully. Maybe the first scratch was an accident if it was not the next...

"Damn, Michael comes to the consciousness!"

However he couldn't hear her. Kathleen clang at John. She was afraid. Was afraid before her own brother. John saw too Selene.

"What's going on here?"

"Ask me something easier! He would have to be dead."

"Then, do something before he snaps completely and kills us."

"I can't. He is too strong."

And a strong punch beat Selene's breast and she was hurled to the back and stayed without consciousness. John immediately hurried to her and wanted to insure himself that nothing happened to her baby. He felt her stomach, but the baby moved. God is thanks to, nothing had happened to it. But what was about Selene? He knew with certainty, he would waste the time to find her pulse, because there was no one. But she moved again after few minutes.

"Does he spin completely now?" escaped it John.

"Michael, please, stop it! It's me, Kath. I beseech you, stop it!" her despair mixed with afraid to as she tried to bring Michael itself to the reason. John kept back her as she tried to get closer to her brother.

"Leave me to him! Leave me."

"He really is no more your brother. He will kill you. He must be able to calm down by himself."

Kathleen couldn't bear all this no more. It was all too much for her. Selene came again to herself and sat up and could only with-look at Michael that he had to fight with something. Then, finally, Michael laid only there, in sweat bathed and his pulse enormous. His T-shirt was completely tattered, through his fits of rage. Selene went to him, in order to insure herself, as first that he was O.K. and hoped that he was again himself.

"Selene!" if John warned her.

"Stay behind."

Slowly she approached him and observed his breaths, every movement of his nerves, so that she herself, if it was necessary could bring again as fast as possible, in security. All seemed to go without danger. He had calmed down again. She bent over him. Suddenly he opened his eyes, and she scented danger as she saw the black deserted eyes but she was to slow and one claw packed her throat. Selene tried to free herself but he throttled her all the more. She gurgled, wrestled after air and swallowed.

"Michael...it...is me... Selene. You...kill your child... if you... kill me."

He was shortly before being strangled his dear ones and losing his child. John took his proposes together and rose. He shouted Michael's spirit awake to say so.

"For God sake, Michael! You kill your child! Let her go, for the sake of your child!"

Now, familiar pictures and memories buzzed through Michael's head and one of those was Selene. He recognized his sacrifices and immediately he let her loosely. Selene fell to ground and tried to recover again. A heart-rending more painfully scream, slipped from Michael. He looked desperately to Kathleen and John, then, he saw Selene at the ground and gashes at her throat, that regenerated again slowly. _Was it he? What had he done?_ he stretched out his hand after Selene, she retreated.

"What happened? I have so many memories and pictures in my head. I don't know what was or is."

Kathleen tried to speak now. In her had fury for itself, hates, however, also pity collected for her brother.

"You really don't know what exactly had happened? How damn can you this again forgotten, eh? You just tried to kill us! Me, your sister. John, your friend and Selene, your loved one with your child in her womb. I don't know, whether I should now wish, that you would be better death and braise in the hell, however, I can't, you are my family, my brother".

"Kathleen..."

"We are afraid of you, Michael. We should better ask you what had happened. You were dead for two days and then, you arise and go crazy and almost killed us. What's wrong with you?"

"Yes, Michael, what is wrong. You were more than dead. You were dead as a vampire!"

"How often, I should say it: I don't know it. I saw pictures from the past, but not from Lucian's past. This past was Markus´. I saw slaughter, wars, and fires. I saw how vampires massacre villages like beasts and burned down after it. I don't endure this past; it is too old."

"But how do you feel?" wanted Selene to know despite all.

"Strange. Something, proceeds in me. My... my heartbeat stopped and my blood is like a volcano. My senses are sharpened, day and night, awake or asleep."

"And you have one rather more powerfully grasped." added Selene and rubbed her neck.

"I am so sorry. I hope, that I didn't injure you too much, I cannot forgive it myself anyway. All what I can remind me at is, that I fought against Markus, that he bit me and I lost my consciousness. According to what it happened, was one single unending nightmare."

"But what happens, if one hybrid bites another hybrid? " John now wanted to know.

"I cannot judge this yet, John. I feel free and unconquerable, but that is only a feeling."

"We will still find out it, but first, rest, Michael." Selene gave him a tender kiss.

"I make a coffee for us, I can now use this well." Kathleen decided and went into the kitchen and put water on.

"Not so bad idea. For me as well, Kath." John smiled. "But strong and black, please."

"For me, as an exception, also one, Kathleen".

"I thought vampires don't drink coffee." John noted stunned.

"Now and then, why not. A vampire said to me once: what is an immortal life worth, if you cannot enjoy the simplest of the world. And probably also the coffee is there including."

"Also true."

All laughed. All sat around the small table in the living room whatever was to the same time also the bedroom, and drank their coffee. Meanwhile, Michael could take a little sleep. He was completely exhausted, however he found a quiet one sleep. The three now and then threw one looks on him. Kathleen and Selene sat on the couch and Johns sat opposite from the women, with his back leaned against the bed. Kathleen took a sip and her looks paused on Michael.

"Does he become again... Selene?"

"He needs rests. He went through much and still becomes it, but yes, he becomes again."

„No, I meant can he be again a human being. Is that possible?"

"No."

"But in this films..."

"Forget the silly films. All nonsense, fairy-tales. Count Dracula doesn't exist, believe me, I know it. Crucifix, holly water and stabbing, that all doesn't work. Sunlight, fires and decapitates, the single methods to kill a vampire. All what can kill a Lycan, werewolf is silver and decapitates. Michael is resistant against all this. No, there is no going back for him or for me. Our bodies are dead, lifeless wraps. I wish I could see the daylight again."

"Why were those after me?"

"They wanted to set a trap for Michael, however, there is more behind and slowly it becomes clearly for me what Markus intended with you."

"Changes me into a vampire?"

"No, into a hybrid."

"What?"

"Michael told me about Alexander Corvinus, the first hybrid on earth. He is Michael's also like your ancestor what probably means; that you are also being capable to bind both species but it isn't for certain. However, Michael doesn't admit it."

"He would rather die."

"Yes."

"What do we do now?"

"I will go back again tomorrow. Michael should be fine again until then."

"But what happens to you, Selene?" John asked in one concerned one tone and Selene replied with a smile:

"I can take care on myself."

As the sun slowly sneaked over the roofs and the first beam penetrated through the windows of the houses, so it was also the time for Selene itself to rest. The whole apartment was obscured so that the sun doesn't disturb her sleep and burned her to ash. Selene had lain down beside Michael in the bed, which still was asleep and was not aware of it at all that she was beside him. John and Kathleen haven't slept much and however they decided to go to the work.

John accompanied Kathleen to the work, because the clinic almost was on it resembles away and he wanted to sure-go that she also came to the work. He put on his hands her shoulders and saw anxiously into her eyes.

"Are you sure for yourself that you want this? You don't look good."

"Don't worry, I'm fine and furthermore for myself distraction."

"I can also use this. Pay attention to you. I will pick you up if I am ready."

"However, I work until at 18.00 o'clock today, longer than your shift goes."

"I will make somewhat longer today. Still must hire takes care of and checks and I hope Michael is all right again tonight."

"I also hope this. You have strived them/her/it for you must do and me must accompany. Thank you."

And she gave him a tender kiss on his left cheek. with certainty, John became red in the face, he have not show her embrace to him/it it, in the opposite, painfully in all the public and can kiss about her/its/their, to show, that he was always there for her. But instead he threw a warm smile at her.

"No problem, it is only a small detour anyway. Ehm... O.K., well then, one finds oneself tonight. They definitely already make provides in the clinic. See ya."

"Yes, until then."

And there, their ways separated. During John went secluded down the street again and vanished with the nearest cross around the corner, Kathleen stopped before the big building, what her job was, and saw upward, where she looked at the signet of her agency. No particular one, but it remained for one is rapt in thoughts stands. She sighed and lowered her head, opened the big wooden entrance and entered. She showed her identity-fixes as she passed with the security zone in the lobby. Kathleen smiled as she greeted her new co-workers. At the hall end was the elevator and right beside the stairway, in order to reach into high-situated projectiles, but whoever used already the stairway if one can make it already simpler and Kathleen didn't have furthermore the sufficient energy at the early morning. She pressed the elevator button and waited. One rings, the button sounded and lit up red as the elevator below arrived. She got on and pressed on the 7th level button and the door again closed. On the way upward she put her for her expel at her right side of the blouse, so that one knew her who she was and furthermore it was rule. Already was required in the higher floor stern-ticks. Copiers and printers already overheated. From everywhere, from offices, one could hear the typing of the computer keyboards. Kathleen saw herself shortly about and then, she snatched herself some subject fold. The newest topics for the coming one already spent imminent. Rather much, as Kathleen determined. Then, she noticed a small note what was not exactly pleasant to read. Her boss wanted to talk to her and as it sounded, it was urgent and serious. But first-once, she wanted to get herself a hot coffee and after it she wanted to work on. She sat down into her office and closed the door. She wanted to be alone and herself concentrated on her work. She looked at the last magazines and also the newspapers. She studied them thoroughly and read through mysterious murder cases of each individual article. Some were hushed up in a way that at believed, that it gang-gets was or murders predatory raids or who knows it for itself something let all to shape as harmlessly and normally as possible about this occurs. Kathleen threw the newspapers to herself and let her head fall into her crossed arms on her desk. She tried to get air deeply and itself again to relax. Now, she knew the whole truth that werewolves and vampires existed and probably, she could only guess that Michael, her own brother was more or less responsible for these bloodbaths. That was difficult in her situation to digest. She loved her brother and felled it difficult for her, to see in him an enemy and murderer, he was to kind and helpful. However she didn't recognize him. This hires had changed in him and had changed him to one bloodthirsty monster. Her mind and her heart don't allow it to turn towards him and abandon him simply. _Knock, knocks, knocks._ She heard a knock at the door and she wiped herself some weep from the eyes and grasped a tissue itself. "Come in." she blew one's nose shortly and made at her again works. The door opened and Jeanine came in. She closed the door after her again and went to Kathleen at the office table. The authorization preserved itself Jeanine to place. She crossed her legs, got itself notes forth and got ready a conversation for it to lead. Jeanine was Kathleen's boss and she knew exactly that it meant nothing good when she had to lead a serious conversation with her boss already after few months.

"Beautifully, good morning, Kathleen."

"Morning, Jeanine."

"Possibly you know that this visit doesn't one amuses is."

"I can imagine this."

"Kathleen, I really like you and you bring good works, I don't doubt it. What does provide for me is where you were the last two weeks? You didn't report yourself… what was up!"

"Sorry, that was not my intent. I had an incident. As you know, I live in the city with my brother here. He had an accident."

"Aha. Why didn't you call me?"

"I don't know. I've had it forgotten completely. All went so fast. He was in danger of life." what was no one lie, however she couldn't tell her the truth even if all mysterious murder cases beat this on one solves and could explain. But the question is: would she buy it? Probably…rather not. Kathleen tried now to rescue her career and didn't hope to become fired.

"Oh, I am sorry about this. How is he?"

"Better... hopes it. At least he is besides danger of life and is at home."

„Good to hear. Well, you know that it is rule to be checked out after three days stay-away."

"Of course and I am really sorry. I understand, if you..."

"I will give you a second chance. We have much to take care of." Jeanine rose and went to the door, but before she left the room, she looked back to Kathleen.

"Ehm... everything all right, Kathleen?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Many thanks."

"Nothing to thank for."

Jeanine left the area and Kathleen went back at her work. The hours passed slowly at this day and she simply didn't progress with her work. She sighed and got another cup of coffee. She stretched herself shortly on her office chair and then she tuned herself on the picture processing for the next edition. Maybe the simplest part of the whole story, so she thought. As her lunch hour brought closer finally, the telephone rang with her. It was at the registration from below. Occurred on occasion. There, they took orders contrary to also other customers like photographers or police-reports.

"Yes."

_"There is a man, who wants to speak you, Kathleen." _

"Who is it?"

_"He is from the police. He says that he must show you something." _

"Good. Send him high."

Great, now, she could forget her lunch, but the job had priority and she could not afford further cancellations and mistakes. After few minutes, a powerful and slim, well dressed police officer stepped into the office. He didn't wear the usual uniform but a black one business suit. He had his long hair in a ponytail. He smiled and shook Kathleen's hand with greeting without to lose eye-contact.

"Please, take a seat."

"Many thanks."

"Well, they said, you would have to show me something. But first, for whom are you working, only that I doesn't report any wrong information in this writes."

"Of course, Miss Corvin. I work for the FBI and we pursue for a long time strange murder cases." he showed her a valid ID card so that one could confirm that he was from the FBI.

"I'd like to show you something in the underground below. Before two days, a bloodbath took place, almost like before some months. If I am not mistaken, your brother Mister Corvin was at the scene of the crime."

One shudders traveled through her bones and blood.

"Yes, this is correct, but he was one sacrifices and had nothing to do with it."

"There, I don't doubt. Now, that in the time of becomes scarce. I could do the scene of the crime free only for one hour. If you don't mind, I would propose we go now."

"Of course. I must check out shortly, however, and then, we can go."

"Well, we meet in the lobby below."

The FBI agent left the office and took the elevator to reach for downward. Meanwhile, Kathleen took her jacket and went to check out in Jeanine's office about itself. she also removed herself after it on this to the entrance.

Outdoors it had started to rain like from pails and it move lashed against the panes. It awakens Michael shortly after noon. First, he didn't know anything what had happened in the last night or at all, and then slowly, however, he could remember it again. Fragmentary and painful. Slowly he sat up and leaned on his arms, the cover fell back and got the light his bare upper body. One bores, Michael stared pointlessly at his breast. Like a small child, he felt his own body. However he had to determine that nothing had changed, at least externally not. His right hand stopped on the heart side. "It also wasn't a dream." he felt no heartbeat what only could mean that he wasn't alive... well on the other hand either dead. "Well great, what now?" this question he could have saved himself, because he really knew none answers on it. Michel noticed as he drove with his tongue over the teeth, from habit, that his cusped were no more like usually simply cusped but now they were well visible fangs, like which of a vampire. Now, he had to a sight marriage, that he belonged no longer to the living ones and that his lives last hope of a normal one had on one beats dissolved. And on one beats... _"Argg!" _suddenly hellish pains traveled through Michael's brain. He had the feeling that his head burst soon. He held with both hands the head; the eyes closed and compressed the teeth gnashes. But it helped nothing, that pain didn't leave his head, in the opposite it only became worse. He tried to get from the bed in order to find one pain-relieving. Aspirin or something, for the hell sake, something he had in its home pharmacy, maybe if he is successful, had even reserve morphine in its physician bag, which he needed for emergencies. Unfortunately, the bag was in the wardrobe, opposite. Before he reached the wardrobe, he cried out painfully and fell on his knees. Strange forcible visions flew him like bombs in his mind. Now, the fragments were more clearly and he saw them more clearly than before. These memories, visions were too old, too mighty for his young thoughts, whether humanly or inhumanly, and that was the reason for his unbearable pains. These memories weren't intended for a simply changed vampire or Lycan or in this case... hybrid.

_Michael saw, like brave men fell in slaughters against the undead. They tried again-stood to achieve to guard about their wives and children. They didn't resign until any more individual, blood-overflows grounds it drenched with their blood. The undead didn't show any mercy of the women. No, absolutely none. First, they used them as toy, raped, nibbled at their bodies and boasted and then... then cut them with a bite their live-insipid. They loved it to play with their sacrifices and sucking after the lives from their veins. Then the vampires stepped from the side and bowed itself from reverence as shades appeared from the nothingness. It was three shapes, royally dressed and slim. In the middle, slim, powerfully, young-looking with dark long hair and a barbarian beard and mustache, Markus went. To his right, a somewhat older looking, with somewhat shorter blond hair, Viktor. To Markus´ left was a female shape to be seen. Slim and gracious in the walk. Exotic looks and her dark hair was highly tied. Amelia. Markus was dressed like a noble dark fighter, during Amelia and Viktor were dressed like kings in black. The eyes flickered full of desire on young blood of the children. they licked their tongues and sharpened their fangs. The children, babies were hidden, however this whimper and sobbed betrayed them and furthermore the three lords of the darkness could smell the young flesh and blood, like a rose in the garden, lives so delicately so more fully. In this night, the vampires tore more than 1000 men, 800 women and 400 children and babies._

Michael could almost smell this blood, the flesh and it filled his nostrils with lusts and hunger. The scene wandered from one war to another, but this one wasn't mortal against undead. No, this time was it a war between immortals.

_Lycans versus vampires. Biggest enemies on grounds. In early years, the vampires hunted the werewolves and killed them, until they had to realize that they could be from uses. Vampires were weak and vulnerable at the days, during werewolves were actively and powerful through days, also in their human form. However they were the most strongly by full moon and also dangerous to the vampires. The vampires offered ceasefire to them and enclose, but they should serve them in the contrast for it for the eternity and serve as guards at the day and fight on the vampires side at the night, against which, that refuses them to serve. Long it stopped and it was possibly to be lived together in harmony even if, the Lycans slaves become withhold for them fresh meat. One day however, a new war began between Lycans and vampires. There was this once takes no pity or peace-offering. One of the highest rules have been broken and meant this war until into the eternity. The rule was: stay away from feelings of the other. What meant: a Lycan - Vampire - relation is forbidden. To love is forbidden. Anyway this was broken by Lucian and Sonja._

The scene finished here and Michael cried out. He crawled to the wardrobe, opened it and looked for the bag. As he found it of ream he it and the medications and association-testifies scattered itself on the ground. He looked for the vial of morphine. Fortunately, it was still somewhat remaining, he hoped enough to besides skirmish placed about him or he was glad for himself if this damned pains stopped. he found a syringe, to inject the morphine into his veins. he stung the needle into the cover of the vial and filled the syringe with the liquid. However, this dose would transport any mortal straight way to into the out but it should suffice to calm Michael. He rammed the syringe for himself into the main vein in the left arm. _"Fuck!"_ slipped him as he saw that the needle splintered as she touched the surface of his skin. Michael resigned. he leaned against the wardrobe and still held desperately his head. Now what? He didn't know it. Finally, after a while, the pains strayed and however, he felt leave take advantage totally of himself... empty. He got up and went into the kitchen. What he could need now, was a more hotly strong coffee. He got one cup from the upper

kitchen cupboard, took the coffee beside the coffee machine and gave three piled up teaspoons of coffee in the cup. Meanwhile, he let boil the water. As he looked to the kitchen storage space across, he noticed a notice. He lifted it and read it. There stood: _Hi Mike! Don't worry if you don't find us here, John and I decided to go, to work. Selene is gone home, she didn't look very well. See ya tonight. Take care Mike_. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to spend the day alone. Michael planned, after his coffee something to go at the fresh air and to make some thoughts for itself over his future eternal live.

Outdoors, a black car stood ready and the FBI agent held Kathleen the car door open and she sat on this passenger-sit and buckled up. The agent sat down beside her, also buckled up, put the key into the ignition and started the car. Maybe it was a ten minutes drive, not longer and they stopped at the hospital underground station. The agent went ahead down the long escalator, however Kathleen could determine nothing, which indicated a police-like examination. Were they at the right locates?

"Is it really here? I can see nothing, which points out a crime."

"No, it passed this once in one beside tunnels, not far from the main station."

"No more police would have to here and would have to take the matter under the magnifying glass?"

"most was already cleaned up."

"Then, what I am doing here?"

"I need your opinion. Definitely, you have experiences with it. You more or less also deal with such hires before."

Something told her that something was not correct here. She couldn't only say something. The further they removed their self from the main station, the more became her feeling uncomfortable. It was pitch-black and they had to use torches to see. Suddenly, the FBI agent stopped.

"We are here."

"What?"

She saw herself around, however, she could see nothing. Nothing. No corpses. No blood. Absolutely nothing. Also the agent had vanished. Her hart started to race.

"Hello?"

Nobody answered. Nothing at all was correct here, but it could not be possible. Not at the light-thins day. She knew only Michael, that single he at the day could slam. Selene, however, slept at the day. She never had seen her awake or only short in the time of. Kathleen wanted only one: out from this accursed tunnel. Suddenly she heard a flat breathing behind her, however she dared not to turn back itself, because she didn't know what came towards her. All she had as defense with her was a spray a pepper. Not exactly the weapon, with what one could remove vampires or werewolves but she nothing had else. She stumbled and fell to ground. She wanted not to know what about she had at all stumbled. As she got up again, she touched something soft and however hard, but it was all other than the ground, it felt like... like a body. Immediately, she recoiled, she ignited to seize tried her torch, as she had it, in direction where she felt this, which to have sensed. Kathleen's pulse raced, her breath hesitated. Afraid was written into

her the face, if it had been not so dark, one could have seen it. Her live-spirits left her and she could feel like her blood in flowed her legs. Slowly the light shone all over the ground, until finally the light illuminated legs. The further this light advanced, the less Kathleen could dare to breathe. Then suddenly, she cried out. She fell back again and dropped the torch another time. This person had been executed unequivocally dead and macabre. Kathleen sobbed and couldn't keep back crying as she could see the face. It was... JOHN. Giggles, hisses and shadowless strides approached from all on the part of, and then... a powerful stroke beat Kathleen from behind on her head and she fell unconscious to the ground As she got consciousness again without to have a sense of time for in the time of it was, she noticed that she still is gagged and bound in the underground. She perceived a burning pain at her neck, as she tried desperately to get the gags from her mouth. She could free herself from the gags and could relax, and then however, one voice, which sounded somehow familiar to her, suddenly spoke from the dark.

"But, but Miss Corvin. Why are you so hastily?"

The shape got closer to Kathleen. But, the shade became a real identity._Click_ and a torch was ignited.She couldn't believe what she saw.The whole time she was lead by the nose and fell into a trap. She would have had to know it that something wasn't correct with this FBI agent. And something told her that she saw this man already once. She had only one dare memory. But then, she remembered the fight between Michael and this strange man and it was there. This FBI agent was this man.

"You monsters! What have you done with John? " tears filled her eyes and she spoke it with hate.

"I don't take care of people. Those are like sheep and serve only one tack: they are food."

He got closer and knelt before her, he smiled and then, he touched her cheek. His looks hiked to her neck. She replied his touch and spit him into his face. If she had had the hands freely, she would have cut one for him thoroughly down.

"And what holds you back to kill me?"

"Nothing. I tasted your sweet, pure and innocent blood and you would became a beautiful bride."

"Never. Never, I would marry an accursed vampire. Asshole!"

"Ah, a vampire? Who said that I am a vampire? Maybe I was still one some weeks before, however now I am mightier. A hybrid. More purely than everyone it could be and you, Kathleen, have the same DNA they to be enabled it so like I. We must hide no longer ourselves in the dark and honor with night hunts. We also can choose our sacrifices by day. These people will idolize us and will beseech us. Actually, I wanted to kill you, like your friend at the ground and Michael. Ah Michael, actually a pity, he was a strong opponent, but no matter. You are beautiful. You remind me of my first big love."

"What happened? Did you kill her?"

"Protect your tongue." he hissed and held her his hand threatening at her throat. His face brought closer to Kathleen's and he saw directly into her eyes. Cold, blue unnatural eyes.

"If one wants to take it exactly, yes, I killed her and I have taken her to my bride. For two centuries, she was a queen at my side, until one day, people like you took her from me. At the light-thins day they had attacked us. We had no chance and I had to with-look at her as they pulled her at the day-like and she disintegrated to ash. This would not recur once again not if I have you. We would be immortal and invincible."

"Dream further."

"All what I have to do is throttle and your neck shatters like a match in my hand."

"Don't babble so and do it. Rather, I am death completely as half."

"You hastens propose, I like this. Tell me... where is Selene, the traitor?"

Kathleen was silent. Internally she was afraid of afraid and furthermore now she wanted to protect Selene and her child. She hardly knew her, but she liked her. The world already was strange.

"Tell me!"

"Forget it. If you are already immortal, you probably have the time to seek and to find her in time."

Markus´ patient was at the end. He throttled and threw her at the masons. Her strength faded and she stayed at the ground. From her mouth-bends flowed blood, a sign, that she had no more long to live or, she could pick the immortality but she didn't the want to go through the same like Michael had to. She had to cough, spit blood out and laughed. Markus turned around.

„What now?"

"Michael... "

"He will not help you much, with certainty. He is dead."

"With certainty not and he is rather pissed, if you ask me."

"What!"

"Yes, you heard right, he is alive."

"The ultimate hybrid, that is impossible!"

"You don't like it, do you, eh?"

"Grrr..."

He could had right now killed her, fast and nearly painlessly, however she was valuable for his future, possibly the single chance to get Michael on his side or even to kill. In order to be honest, it wouldn't be easy also for Markus to kill her, from different establishes. Now, however, no one was in the time of for feelings and past. He had to concentrate on Michael and had to prepare, if what Kathleen told him is correct. He had to find Selene next and had to talk something about her future. Possibly, she won't communicate, her though luck, because she will pay for her betrayal at Viktor and of the vampire coven. She will burn. Maybe, she would bring Michael to his senses that one should not quarrel better with Markus and the vampires. The tie will come, and a bloody fight will begin. Kathleen was left behind for her as Markus left. Only a few, maybe one dozen informally vampires guarded her in the dark and in protections of the tunnels. Markus was the single one under them that could leave the tunnel and without to be afraid to crumble to ash, when he walks in the daylight. If Kathleen didn't want to tell him, where Selene was hidden for itself, fine, he uses his senses to find her.

After his coffee, Michael didn't feel really better. The coffee tasted horribly, or at least it seemed so. Oh, to hell with him. He poured the rest into the sink and filled the cup with water and left it there. Usually, he would take now a shower and turn up the music, however he wasn't in the mood for such hires, as if it was not concerned by it. Also his clothing had changed. Instead of blue jeans he wore black now, so that he was completely dressed in black. He snatched himself his black leather jacket and left the apartment at the late afternoon. The weather had adapted itself to his nature: gray clouds covered the sky, fog sneaked through the streets and the streetlamps already had light. No longer and it would begin with raining or snowing. Michael covered his face with his hood and went with lowered head and both hands in his pants-bags through side-streets without to look up a single once. He didn't need to see where he was going if he can use his other senses, and his outer appearance furthermore had changed and everyone who looks into his eyes, would see what he was and probably they don't even have the chance to flee. In the side-streets, Michael could wander around in rest and nearly unseen. A few tramps and beggars were in this, however, but he didn't perceive them, because they lay or sat only there, slept or babbled something to itself with a bottle in the hand. A pitiful sight, Michael thought. He felt pity for these people and if he could, he would have helped them, however the single deliverance he could give them was the death. Maybe it would have been the best for these paltry creatures and maybe deliverance. Whoever wanted to live such life? Every day to beg for money, soaked by rain and to be victims of gangs. The lives chance is equally zero. However, Michael wanted to avoid this as long as possible. The fog was getting dense and denser and as Michael came into one of the most feared alley, he was attacked by twenty men. First pushed around from all on the part of, then, he became trashed to the ground from all on the part of with sticks and clubs. His head still directed to the ground and on all four, however, he spoke a warning which was ignored by them.

"Stay away from me, if your life is dearly."

"Or what?" a deep voice spoke from the crowd. "I am Zecke, leader of the most feared Manticore-Gang. Who are you, to tell me what I can't do and what I can do, eh! Who the hell are you! " and he kicked Michael into the ribs. Michael, but answered:

"What do you want from of me? And to your question who I am, you want to know this not at all.

Zecke grinned and spit on the ground, then, he knelt beside Michael, his club in the hand and tried to look into Michael's face, however Michael turned his head away from Zecke.

"Now listen to me, you flippant of good-for-nothings. Once again such a crappy remark and I will cut your flippant tongue out from you." he got out a sharp dagger and held it before Michael's nose. "We want your money and I want your cool clothes, understood!"

"I don't have any money." Michael said calm and this annoyed Zecke infernally and drove him mad. How could this fellow be so calm? Did he bring reinforcement, maybe? Was he from the police? No, that could not be, his people would have discovered the others and furthermore he never would have met one such calm patrol officer. Now no matter, he will pay for his impudence.

"Liar! Give me the money, but immediately!" Zecke now held his dagger somewhat more deeply so that this touched the stranger's throat easily. Michael turned the head to Zecke now, however still lowered. The blade cut him and blood streamed. He grinned. He felt like his starves grew and he had enough hiding from these people.

"How paltry."

"What? Something admits it grins?"

"You puny humans have no notion who I am."

"Puny? You just called us puny?"

"Yes and this you are."

"Boys, we show him, how puny we are. Kill him and take everything else from him you can find."

Zecke´s thugs didn't hesitate long and got ready. Their weapons in the hands they yelled loosely. Zecke stared at the wound at the neck. He couldn't believe what he saw. The wound healed itself before his eyes. He tripped backwards.

"How... how can this be possible? T... this is inhuman. Who are you?"

"I already told you that you should better stay away from me and now you didn't want it differently. "I am your nightmare... your end." Michael's right hand seized Zecke´s throat, with his left hand, he repelled his hood back. He bared his teeth and growled angrily. His icy empty eyes looked in Zecke´s. Zecke wanted to free himself and wanted to scream for help, however he was too weak. This monster was to strong and shattered his neck. However this satisfied Michael not at all. He raised one's left hand and penetrated it in Zecke´s breast and pulled his heart out. He let the deserted body fall to ground. With pleasure he bit into the bleeding one heart in his hand. This blood touched his mouth and flowed into his throat, perceived one demands after more blood and meat. He swallowed the whole heart and yelled to the hunt. The remaining so-called men of Zecke´s most feared Manticore-Gang, orbited Michael, shocked what they have seen but not forgotten what they have to do. They followed Zecke´s last orders. All stormed on Michael, because only so they could have a chance to kill him. Michael only stopped and tried not even to escape. Some now pulled daggers and knives and some had pistols. The frenzy had packed Michael. His last piece of humanity mind had gone and at this point, the hybrid won and there was no more return. One after the other attacked him... without success. However, shots penetrated in Michael's unnatural meat but left none signs from injuries and dozend blades were in his body and this brought him to the fury. Everyone who brought himself now closer to Michael lost his life fast. His fangs buried themselves into the necks of the men and sucked their blood until on the last drips from. Some were shredded and were torn in pieces, all what was remaining of those... were bones. Michael felt like the fresh blood and the flesh his body lent satisfaction and nurtured. It seemed this was the single possibility to be calmed down again, if he killed. He sighed and groaned. Michael pulled the knives out of his flesh for himself and threw them to ground, then; he noticed two cowards in a corner and approached them. These trembled like small children and got ready for their downfall. Michael asked them something, which he never did and never would do, however a feeling said him that he should do it.

"Do you want to die or do you want to live?"

Both looked confused at themselves. Michael had overlooked them with intent in the fight. They seemed to be clever, in a wise, and furthermore they looked strong, but the most important of all was: they knew fear and from whom they should stay away.

"Are you deaf? I repeat myself only unwillingly and I am still hungry. Are you for me or against me?"

They agreed and did a pack with the devil. Their soul for eternal life. Michael grinned.

"I'm sorry guys, it becomes painful for you and one amuses for me."

Michael bit both in the necks and sucked them half empty and left them to their fate. Both lay at the ground and worried about their life. Had he deceived them? After a while they calmed down and stayed. Michael put on his hood again and sat beside the two. Suddenly pain appeared in his head. He cried out. He had completely forgotten who he was and whoever he loved. Human memory from his past came back. _He saw Kathleen, his sister, smiling. Saw Selene's beautiful face and sensed the lucky feeling of their night together. He remembered again that he became a father, soon._ He was disturbed and growled annoyed. The guys had finally awakened and they seemed to be confused and the first thing they wanted to know was:

"What are we and who and what are you?"

"I? I am a hybrid and my name is Michael Corvin."

"A hybrid? From what?"

Michael grinned. "Werewolf and vampire with the knowledge of the oldest of those. What you are... you are werewolves, Lycans as we call them. You're not receptive for higher, it could kill you straight. What is your name at all?"

"I am Zed, so they called me. I don't have any name." Zed wore black lederhosen which were torn to the part and his upper body was freely from clothing, however, tattoos adorned his breast and arms. The Celtic was showy across on his breast. He was grown tall and was powerful; one could be able to say this by his muscles. He had black half-long hair and brown eyes. He carried a scar above his right eye, which he had probably reported in gang-fight. From reverence for Michael and dedication, he bowed. Michael saw to the other, somewhat smaller fellow.

"One calls me Caleb, sir." his hair was short and spiky and also dark also like the eyes. He wore simple blue jeans, a red T-shirt with a black demon on it and a brown long leather jacket. Zed kicked one strode to Michael near and spoke:

"Why us, Michael? Why haven't you killed us straight on like the others?"

"Do you wish rather to be dead as to live?" snapped Michael.

"No, well, we are grateful for it, don't understand me incorrectly, but we're cowards."

"Yes, indeed you were and this had rescued you and don't be afraid you will overcome your cowardice, believe me I know what I'm talking about. Arghhh!"

"Michael! What's wrong?"

"You must help me."

"Whatever it is."

"I was once a human being, to be exactly, I was bitten by a Lycan approximately one year ago and by a vampire. However I lose my human-mind."

"And?" wanted Caleb to know.

"And? Nothing _and_. I love a vampire, Selene, and she's pregnant and I have a human sister, Kathleen, also like a friend, John. I must protect them. I know that Lycans and vampires are deadly enemies but protect Selene."

"From whom we have to protect her?" asked Zed carefully.

"Another hybrid. Two weeks ago, I was also be bitten by him and was almost be scraped off. He is the last a leader of the vampires and originates from the same blood like me, anyway he was born as a vampire and I... I was a human being, capable to combine both species, and I mutated further with a bite of a hybrid."

"Why can't you guard your family and friends by yourself? You are sufficiently mighty if I can say this so."

Michael now held his claws at Zed's throat and saw directly into his eyes. Zed sensed one shudders through his body as he saw the cold eyes of Michael. He wrestled after air. Caleb recoiled and pled Michael to let go Zed.

"Well recognized, my intelligent Zed, however the catch is: I can distinguish no longer friend and enemy of each other, understood! I almost killed Selene few nights ago. I killed vampires and Lycans for my own joy and pleasure." Michael let loosely him and zed coughed and felt one pain at his neck. Michael had injured him with his claw. He wiped the blood with his hand away and licked it from his fingers. Blood. His future nutrition and it attracted him. The lust after it grew for him.

"Will you also kill us?" asked Caleb in fear.

"No."

"Why?"

"I recognize you. I bit you and don't ask any further such questions or I change my opinion."

"We are sorry, we only want to know how we can help you. We want to know who is our enemy or friend and who we should kill or not. Damned, you demand from us to kill vampires and we should guard one. However, our nature drives us to kill people, you demand to guard two of them. This is all confuses." muttered Caleb.

"I am sorry. As you see, I have myself no more under control. I was different. I took care of others, now I don't care of anyone. I need you therefore. Lycans are still to the half human and know what they are doing. I am however a beast in human-shape and more badly if I show my truthful myself."

"We now understand and we will serve you until our lifes leave us. What do you propose, Michael?" said Zed.

"Caleb, find Selene and remain with her, I'm join you as soon as I have myself under control. I have tasted too much blood and flesh and that makes me dangerous. Tell her nothing only that you belong to me. As prove give this letter to her. Zed, go to my sister. She works for a magazine in the High-Street. You can hardly miss the building. It is a skyscraper and one of the oldest. After it go to the clinic, nearby, and seek John. Go too Caleb after it. Now go, Markus, this hybrid is after them."

"And what about you?" asked Zed anxiously.

"Don't make any thoughts about me. I still remain a bit in the alleys. I would organize too much disorder in crowds how I look like and as well it would bring me in temptation. We will see ourselves again soon."

Zed and Caleb vanished in the fog as if the fog had devoured them.

Michael sat for a while in this alley and observed the rats which ran around between the trashcans and sought after food. Trashcans were overturned and refuse sacks were ripped open, to reach the food. They had lived a simple life, Michael thought. If it would be much simpler, he immediately would do to nourish from garbage lying around, if he only could also do this. If it was only so simple, he marked as garbage gangsters, criminals, beggars and all they which stand in his way and what remains is certain for the rats. He got up and removed itself to Selene. He saw her no more since nights and furthermore he wanted to apologize even if there was not any apology for it. He stopped and fell on his knees and broke in weeps. So much pain, he had supplied her and also Kathleen, a simple human being, his sister. He hoped, she's healthy, definitely she wanted to see him no more and that could he only understand, however at first he had to guard them, Selene like also and his child before Markus, otherwise the event Lucian and Sonja had to suffer would be repeated itself. Losing the single love on this way was unfair. A glaring, unnatural and heartbreaking howl penetrated the fog, as in horror-films. Immediately, Michael made on his way without hesitating away and without losing time. He didn't want to lose her. He scurried through the alleys, jumped from roof to roof and crossed obstacles like high masons with ease. Then suddenly, he was stopped, he perceived a foreign and however an informal smell.

"What do you want, raze?" Michael rumbled.

Raze appeared from the dark of an abandoned, almost collapsed house.

"No one can really surprise you, what?" raze grinned and it vanished also again. "Somebody slaughters my men mercilessly down. Not like usual two or three per night, no eight or ten and I cannot afford this. It is not simple capable men to be found. If this goes so further, the Lycans are wiped out and also the mankind. I heard that somebody had massacred in the west-quarter a whole gang of Lycans. These were with hundred percent no vampires. "

"They earned it, Raze."

Raze growled and held his mighty claw at Michael's throat.

"You're fucking man! What do you want to do? Do you want to kill us all first and make along for the mankind then?"

"Protect your tongue, Raze. I changed since our last meeting. I need to twitch not even with the eyelash and you are dead. You can slit the throat open for me if you dare it and if you can do it. I became today already shot with bullets and a dozen knives drilled into me for itself... through my heart and lungs and here I stand without a scratch."

Raze growled annoyed, showed his fangs and withdrew his hand. Michael only smiled.

"I provide only a balance and that no one betrays you. These were traitors, rookies, who had no morals or honors. If they had found the opportunity to kill you, so they immediately would have killed you. One wasn't allowed to underestimate them. Maybe they weren't the most intelligent but maybe strong."

"Why do you help me? And what are you mean with you have changed ? I know that you are a hybrid, I knew this for a long time."

"No more this hybrid you knew. Markus had bitten me, weeks ago. Since then, I run amuck. In my present shape, I look like a vampire if I show my ego, ah my God, so I rather resemble a demon from the hell. I help you to help me. If I am no more myself, you might be my last chance."

"What do you mean by it? Wait if you think... no, that's impossible."

"Raze, I bit already two people and changed them..."

"What? Further hybrids?"

"No, they're Lycans like you, I don't know it, maybe they're somewhat stronger. They were lucky that the bite didn't kill them."

"You really want that I... we have to kill you? And if we fail?"

"No idea. Pray. But at first, I will remove Markus, after it... we will see. I have to go and hold your eyes open."

Michael knocked him on his shoulders, interjected a smile at him and vanished in the nothingness.

"You ask for too much of me, Michael." spoke raze to himself. He went back into the sewage system.

The sun began to set and a red pale clenches seemed through the dense fog and vanished behind the roofs. Michael sat on a roof exactly opposite from Selene's apartment and observed her window. She still had eclipsed her windows with curtains and that was also good so. A soft light shimmered through the curtains, probably candlelight. She was at home and he hoped that Caleb was with her. A cold breeze blew. Michael did a leap and jumped from the roof and landed in the street on the hard stone below. He submitted into the knees, both arms stretched touched the cold ground and he caught consequently the audacious jump with ease. He straightened up and went to the main entrance. He hesitated to operate the doorbell and threw one looks highly to the window, where he saw this light. Caleb was here, he could smell him. He pressed the doorbell, it went a while until he got an answer and then finally:

_"Hello? Who is there?"_ a female voice asked through the loudspeaker, however Michael was silent.

_"Hello? Answer!"_ she repeated.

"Can I come upstairs, please?"

_"Michael? Is it you?" _

"Yes and now do it, I must talk to you."

_"O.K., come upstairs." _

The door opened and Michael went up the stairs and knocked at Selene's door. Immediately, she opened the door and Michael again closed it behind immediately and locked it for security. Selene was full joy and embraced him. However, Michael pressed her only shortly, and then he pushed her a little be from him and watched her tummy. It had grown. Possibly, the baby comes earlier than they have thought. Caleb stood directly behind Selene, lowered and lifted his head as greeting and reverence. He grinned and reported:

"It wasn't easy to convince her, Michael."

"And it isn't easy to believe and to trust a Lycan. Michael, who is this fellow? I never have seen him under the Lycans before. Caleb, which his name is admittedly told me that however, you sent him..."

"I changed him like also Zed, he is on the way to Kathleen and John."

"You have what?"

"They belong to me. We must vanish, you're in grave danger."

"Michael, why are you hiding you?" she repelled softly Michael's hood and wanted to look into his eyes, however, he closed them. "Michael, it is O.K. I have seen you already in a different shape and furthermore you had had a bad mood few nights ago. Please look at me. I want to look at you when I kiss you."

"I can't forgive myself what I have done to you and the others." he lifted his head and looked directly in her blue vampiric eyes. She twitched, and then she put her hand at Michael's cheek and canceled it softly.

"Selene, long I yearn so very much after you, yearn after your lips." he touched her lips. "But they taste of splendid blood, your sweet blood and that brings me in temptation. I've tasted your blood already once and I won't have to taste it again, it could be your downfall. Look at me, I am more beast than vampire or man. I ate twenty men today. Yes, eaten. I can guard you no longer, especially not from me. I have therefore Caleb and Zed, they will guard you also like Kathleen and John. They will do nothing to you, I take care of it."

"But, what will happen with your child, our child? I want that it has a father."

"You will probably have to pay attention to him."

"Him?"

"Yes, it becomes a boy; one inherits from Alexander Corvinus and a new start. I asked Raze to kill me, if I am not capable to stabilize myself; this is valid on for Zed and Caleb. This is their real reason of their existence. But I won't resign, for your sake and the baby's."

"Ah, Michael I. doesn't want to lose you." her eyes filled with tears.

"We have to go, but fast. Caleb, stand Selene to the side. It's getting dark. Go!"

Caleb nodded. Hardly, Michael had opened the door, they were invaded and attacked. The attackers didn't recognize him and beat him only k.o. Caleb wanted to change, however, also he was stroke down and was shot with silver-bullets. He lay on the ground. They were kidnapping Selene and was pulled into the night.

Meanwhile, Zed had found Kathleen's workplace and he had in demand after her at the reception below. It was told him, that she had left the building hours ago, but nobody knew where she went. From politeness, he thanked and left the bursts. Probably, she was together with this other human being. How was his name again? Ah, yes. John. Maybe he made one mile or few to the Medical Clinic of Detroit, not far away. But also there he wasn't successful. He stopped on the street outdoors, then, he picked up a scent. A more strangely never smelled scent. No vampire or Lycan or human being, no, completely different. Michael. Michael had almost the same smell like this. If it wasn't Michael, it had to be this other hybrid and that could mean nothing good. He immediately had to inform Michael about it. Never, he could have found somebody so fast, but since he had gone through this transformation, all seemed to be so easy. What he wanted that he got. For what he looked, he found, and so was it also with Michael's location. Within 15 minutes, he succeeded to the building, where his smell-sense led him. One growls slipped hi, as he smelled vampires. Immediately, he streamed the stairway highly. Just like the entrance door stood open, so also a door stood open in one high-opportune level. He found Michael and Caleb at the ground, but his attention was directed toward Caleb. Caleb wrestled after air, rotated and twisted from a side to the other. He had big pains and they didn't want to ease. Zed viewed his wounds and saw like a silver blue liquid stream through Caleb's veins.

"Caleb, say something! What is it?"

"Silver nitrate, deadly for Lycans." Michael had awakened and was not pleased at all. He got up and stood beside Zed, stared dryly down on Caleb.

"Do something, damned! Michael, he dies, help him!"

"He must help himself. I must find Selene." he turned away.

"How can you be so dryly!" screamed Zed angrily. "How can you worry more about this vampire slut a as about your own brood!"

"Don't dare to talk to me like this. Once again such gel-but and you are both dead. If you're not in the stand to be protected you and even to help, you can dig immediately your grave. As I said, silver is deadly, but if you can avoid you intently for the death. Only you are capable for it, others die on it. I know how it is to have such shit in me and it is painful, but I wanted to live and fought. He also should do this."

Caleb calmed down slowly and began to breathe again regularly. Instead the liquid flowed in him, it flowed from the shot-wounds out from him. It lasted until he got the consciousness and strengths again. Zed had nearly forgotten why he was here, but as he saw, that Caleb felt better again, he said:

"I didn't find your sister and your friend. They had left the building hours before. It was told me that the police wanted to talk to them."

"About what?"

"No notion. Is strange, both been vanished and now, your girlfriend was kidnapped…"

Out of fury, Michael beat with his fist in the hard wall and the brick, with what the building was built, shattered like glass under his powerful beat. A heavy panting followed after a furious growl. He supported his right palm against the wall, beside the big hole, which he pierces had inflicted.

"He knows about me. That is no accident. This more accursed bastard will pay!"

Meanwhile Caleb came again to strength and stood beside Zed. Both sensed a fear in the momentary one was entitled from Michael. Every moment, they could be the next, they didn't know Michael's true ego and to be honest, however, they rather didn't want to find out it. What he had told to them sufficed and worried them. His moods were unpredictable. This pant got alarming for the two immortal new-fangled. thinks for her to take itself/themselves from them in eight, they betrayed and resigned. Zed swallowed empty spoke carefully:

"Michael, we will find them. Don't be worried... "

"Fuck! _Arghhh!_" Michael moaned, growled, beat against the wall and gnashed his teeth.

"Calm down, Michael. "

"What the hell is wrong with him, Zed?"

"Nothing good. The best we don't ask any further questions."

Zed and Caleb sat into a corner of the sofa and waited for what happened. It had been the first time for two weeks, since Michael hurts felt such pain. It seemed, that his body has to adapt itself, he molded for himself. His muscles stretched and pulled. His hands and fingers stretched to mighty, razor-sharp claws. Throughout his bones cracked and stretched for itself. His fangs increased by a double also like his height. Double measurements from pure muscles. His skin, the color of the night, dark-blue gleams. All what was remaining of his clothing, was the upper half of his jeans. All other was torn by his unintentional transformation, also like his shoes. From fury driven this was created constructs of a demon. He came upright before Zed and Caleb, of death looks and fiery eyes stared at them down. His appearance was all other than human.

"Michael?" Caleb itself was no surer whether it was really still Michael.

"Shhh!" hissed Zed with the finger before the mouth. Michael observed them, then, he stepped closer.

"Tonight, all will end." he said with more deeply more inhumanly voice. "Let us waste none in the time. I want Markus´ throat."

Michael had really none time to lose, if his suppositions are correct, Markus will change Kathleen, and to kill John, Selene and the baby, he couldn't afford any abomination. The window glass shattered and clinked as Michael jumped through it through and let seven floors behind him without to break something. Now it was also in the time of for Caleb and Zed itself, to change. The first was the always most painful part, but once changed, so it becomes simpler with the second times. They followed him. In the contrast to Michael, their outer appearance was that of a human wolf. A mighty one snaps with sharp teeth, mighty claws at hands and feet. Their skin was black and light covered with fur. Their clothing had broken completely. The next time it would be being better undressed, they couldn't get always so easy cloths. They howled and followed Michael with the same ease.

The night was young. Death lurked everywhere. Selene was taken away unconscious and brought into the dark of the sub train slaughters. More than twenty men, they guarded from security-establishes and they couldn't enter any further risks. They got the instruction on a type altar, which's a big cement-block, she was put on it and bound her solidly. From the dark stepped Kraven, bent over Selene and wiped a hair from her face with his fingers. She still was beautiful and he still had this desire for her, however she is punished with the death soon. It could have finished all different if she had decided for him instead had to burn out with this animal. Bound behind him at the ground, Kathleen laid blood-overflows and unconscious. Her eyes opened slowly, but all about her around was become blurred and unclear. She could notice a new shape, which stood in front of her and bent itself over something. It was female and she could determine a small increase at her belly. _"Ah no, Selene!"_ she said to herself. They were delivered these monsters. If Michael doesn't appear soon, they would be all corpses soon. But Michael couldn't know where they were whoever could do already available this solitary tunnel and whoever wanted slaughter already in these goes. A perfect place for murderous doing. Kathleen tried to free herself, in which she rubbed her binds at a stone up and down. She had to make it skillful, because if they worked out what she was trying to do, they would kill her straight away. She paused, as the leader suddenly stepped out from the darkness. Markus. She hated him and wished that Michael brought him to the fall. He was disgusting, inhuman. Michael had after all another more humanly understood and feelings, this didn't deprive this. Markus joined Kraven and viewed Selene. How could she only deceive him? She was so loyally and faithfully and now this for centuries. He hadn't the heart to do it if he had one at all, however, and these had to be followed. No matter whether loved or friend or enemy. She had to die. There's no hurry about it. And furthermore he didn't fear her, what he feared, was what grew up in her. Viktor feared before a mixture of the species between his daughter once and Lucian however this was another situation. We don't speak of a mixture of two pure races here, no, we speak of a vampire and a pure hybrid here. Whoever knows something it this once becomes. Incredibly, that this keeps up more considerably than he itself could be. Selene lay unconscious and defenseless in front of him. What would be if he reared the child? Then, he had it on his side, but if this hire will turn against him, then... no this he couldn't admit it, he had to kill it. But before he killed them both, he wanted to see this deformed creature. He could see a smile on Kraven's face.

"About what are you pleased, Kraven?"

"Forgive me, milord." his intrigues smiling vanished. "I loved her, she replied my feelings for it and she had betrayed us all and had deceived you and particularly Viktor. The single punishes for it, is her death and on the side, Michael loses his dear one and as I know him, so he also loses his sense for life. As I suspect, he cannot live further without her, he's still too much human being for it. Then, you catch two flies in one beat from it away. "

"I hope you're right. As you know, he's still alive, after I had bitten him. Theoretically and practical that is impossible. Nobody survives an involuntary fang of another species. What is troubled me: what is he?"

"I becomes have leave summon all Death dealers they myself to the disposal. We will put down all at finally creating him/it from the world, my lord".

"Well… now, hand me a sharp dagger, Kraven of Leicester. I will leave her bleeding dry and the child will be born in blood. Oh still something..."

"Yes, milord?"

„Let grant Michael a look at his baby, before he gets his coup de grace."

"Milord?"

"Do what I said. I will interfere if you should fail."

"As you wish."

"Now go."

Markus accepted Kraven's dagger, as it held out for him, then, he did a gesture, that he could leave him. He wanted that all bursts left in reach, however, remained and this tunnels well guarded. His looks hiked to Kathleen across. She whimpered.

"You hope that he will rescue you, don't ya? You still have the election to live eternally. You hasten no longer and you die."

She could nod or could shake her head, because she still was gagged to be only been about certainly that she doesn't scream around. The eyes filled with weeps, she shook her head.

"As you want."

Kathleen couldn't stand it any more, as Markus his dagger stung in Selene's stomach and one reaches cut carried out. From the left side to the right side. Selene cried out like an injured animal from its unconsciousness. She lost to fast much blood. Everywhere, the blood covered the surfaces and streamed on the ground. Kathleen yelled it became gag stopped through it.

In the dark, behind a column Erika hides looked at this monster as it tormented and killed Selene. This fucking bastard Kraven, he should lie there instead of Selene**. it, that had deceived she/it since century, was he/it**. Selene only tried to bring the truth out into the open. She now understood this too well. Poor Selene. For the first once in her existence as vampire she felt pity and she wished that Michael was here. He was the only one, who could make an end of this craziness. Poor Selene. There were tears in her eyes, leaned with her back against the wall and glided to the ground. She burst into tears.

Markus held up the baby in his bloody hands and looked at it full of horrors. Selene could see her baby only one moment and gave it a warm one smile. In this moment, she was happy however, it was only for some seconds, and then left her eternal life her.

"Michael..." were her last words, then she closed her eyes forever.

The baby cried and wriggled. Markus wrapped it cautiously into one piece of rope and rocked it in his arms. It looked so innocently human. Its pinkie fingers felt Markus´ jacket and played with his fingers. A fatherly smile drove to over Markus´ face. It is long ago that he held a child in its penurious, his son who was promised to Viktor's daughter. Long, that he perceived father-dear. Maybe this child can heal old wounds and can replace his lost son.

A glaring scream let the cold night solidifies and it penetrated until in Michael's soul. He possibly felled twenty meters down as he began an exactly jump of a roof another. It seemed to be an unending fall. Occurs into the unending dark where no going back was. Both Lycans saw his relapse and followed him as fast they could. Michael landed on hard stone in one beside alley between trashcans. He stayed. As Zed and Caleb, still in their werewolf shape, with a neat jump landed beside Michael, they saw, that he changed back again in his almost humanely form and he... he whimpered. He clenched the fists and he beat so on the roughly stone, then, he sat down on the knees and held back his face with his hands. One of the two black giants stepped to him and attached his monstrous paw on Michael's shoulders. An inquiring growling slipped the Lycan. First, no answer followed, Michael was silent. He sobbed and then inverted itself to his retinue. It was zed that stood beside him. He always was the one that was concerned about everyone and he was there if one needed him

"He killed her. Selene, she is dead." his whimpers mingled with a furious growling. Zed wanted to know how he could know this. Michael gave none answer on it. For a moment, he felt so weakly, so helpless. He had let her down. Hate overpowered his spirit. Not only has his hate driven him to it not to resign and to be accomplished his intended, also Caleb and Zed were the opinion to find this guy. Michael rose and breathed deeply through, turned around and passed the two. Confused and distressed, he left the dead end and succeeded on the main street. He didn't know in which direction he should go, he let himself simple lead from his smell-thinks, no matter where it led him. So that they didn't provide too much chaos on the streets, the Lycans moved over the streets and Michael hiked as a shade through the streets. He was a half naked beggar, if he met people, but they didn't heed him and he had also nothing remaining for them. A very well looking street beggar he was, one had to say. He wore no shirt, no shoes only his tattered jeans, that now resembled sooner shorts, the well trained, muscular body attracts attention by the women, which he met. Most were whores or also drug-addicted, but he found also the strangest folk, which looked like vampires and carried a reverse crucifix. Demon worshippers. How he hated them. They had any notion to whom they prayed there and maybe wished to be immortal. Also those he ignored. Even if he succeeded not looking a single one at them, so he gave them a reason more to direct the attention to him. A small group, no more than five of pale shapes in black leathers lurked in a small beside alley. A girl with long black hair with black makeup stopped Michael and dragged him seductively into beside alley. She was quite impressed for his muscles, however, his fangs attracted her attention. In his present shape they looked like normal vampire fangs.

"Where do you come from?" she touched his muscular body but he pushed her from him. It didn't let her impress and she cuddled again at his body. "I like rebellious men."

"You look somewhat pale, chap." one of the men spoke with a long leather coat. "Probably on the same trip like us, what."

"Want you to join us? We can need such departed types like you. How is your name?"

Michael wasn't in the mood to be led a conversation with simple people, and especially not with such ones which mean the dark side are jokes.

"Probably not talkative, that lad. Maybe he is under shock." a second fellow quipped.

"Ah, leave him content. Maybe he is a novice in this cult. We should sooner help him to find the right way." the girl spoke in a quiet tone, then, she turned again towards the stranger. "Whom do you adore? Lucifer? The lord of the night?"

O.K. that was too much. Now he blew his top. They had really any notion from what they spoke of there. He packed her throat and her held up pressed against the wall. She tried to loosen his grasped, however, she could snap only after air. Her long fingernails drilled into his flesh but he seemed not to be mattered. Whilst the others tried to free her, Michael threw a threatening gaze for them and they retreated.

"To your rash questions: I am Michael and I adore nobody, is that clear. And if you think, immortality is an answer on your ridiculous questions, you were mistaken."

"He is a freak."

"No, he is the Lord of the darkness personally."

"Silent!" Michael hissed and let the girl on the ground falls. "I am nobody and at the all fewest I am the Lord of the darkness. If I can give you an advice: adore whom differently. You could lose your lives."

"We would die for our master that is our destiny."

"Destiny, don't make me laugh. Want you really to die? Want you to suffer the pain I can inflict? I tell you they are unending and you wished never have been asked for this."

From above, two dark mighty shapes landed beside Michael and growled. Zed and Caleb smelled fresh blood and it was long ago they have fed. It was again in the time. They bared their teeth and salivates ran from their mouth. Now, the five were no surer for it whether it was a good idea, to serve those creatures of the night. Three, from it two werewolves and Michael, however he was no werewolf, but also no vampire either. They had to be on guard particularly against him. As it seemed, he was the leader.

"My friends here are hungry and I cannot deny for them to eat."

Caleb snatched a girl and zed one of the three men. They cried in agony and the screams fell silent as the two beasts bit off the heads and gnawed at their flesh. They felled Michael before the knees and besought him, to spare their lives. Michael wanted really not to waste his time with these good-for-nothings.

"You're not worthily it." and he slit a throat open after the other. The blood of the girl he drank empty and the two guys he let them bleeding dry. He snapped one of this leather coats with a hood and put itself on. He hid his face for himself under the hood and removed again for itself on this to find Kathleen and John, if they were still alive. Selene's screams led him to the sub-train-station, completely close to John's clinic. Memories came up in him as he went down the stairs. So, all had started. So, he was brought into this awkward situation. Welcome in the hell. But he could discover nothing suspicious here. Sub-trains stopped and drove past, all seemed to be normal here, but he perceived vampires. They had to be here below. He had heard that there were abandoned tunnels which remained waste and often however used for the defective sub-trains, but also bound liked to hang around here below. Michael hiked the dark tunnel according to the track and came to a crossing. The way was obstructed with slats. Zed and Caleb shattered it and Michael took over again the leadership.

In the dark patrolled Death-Dealers the most different exits, therefore they had to be very close. The vampires admittedly were heavy-armed and in the majority and they were to third, two from it half allergic against silver. What could go wrong? As the Death-Dealers noticed the trio and opened the fire, it was too late. Zed fell back as he was shot by a charge of silver-nitrate from bullets. Caleb had to look at Zed, as he fought for his life. He knew how tiresome it was, to be banished this fucking shit from the body. In the contrast to him, Zed had gotten even more than him. These bloodsuckers will pay for it. In all his size appeared Caleb in front of the enemies, bared his sharp teeth and roared his fury out. The next who went closer to him was slit open crosswise over the breast; another lost his head and disintegrated to causes dust. Michel took it a bit easier. Admittedly, he became full-pumped from dozens of bullets, but the vampires were more stunned as they saw that nothing could harm him, not even their weapons. Michael had only one aim: the annihilation of Markus. A powerfully built vampire attacked him with his close combat art, with huge thumps and well aimed kicks. A vehement punch came in the neck from the back, Michael was beaten to ground and of five further Death-Dealers hit out at him like obsessed, hoped to be able to put him out action. They had underestimated him heftily and this mistake was fatal. A single one more powerfully grasped at the throat of the mighty Death-Dealer and his neck broke like a match. Now, Michael was really pissed off. The next one he threw in a high bent against the cement wall, so that one could hear like any single individual bone in his body was shattered like glass. Another tried to bite in Michael's neck with his fangs and another bit in Michael's wrist. Michael roared enraged. First, he had a word with the blood-sucking bastard at his arm, hurled him ten meters of itself away, then the fellow on his back, he seized him with his right hand over the left shoulder and slammed him in front of itself and pressed him to ground, so that he didn't find any more breath. That didn't sufficed Michael and tore him apart. The fifth had the pants fully and wanted to get away from there, but this hell-dog, as he named this product of the hell, pounced on him and bit him into the aorta and the blood splashed into the face. Behind him also Caleb made at the fresh immortal meat. Michael could sense, that Markus was detained somewhere near and his bodyguards couldn't help him. Then, he suddenly stopped. He didn't have to look at the ground in order to know that a mortal body lay at the ground there, he could smell human blood. But his feeling told him that he knew this corpse. His eyes closed, he lowered his head, as he opened them, it was as his knees became soft and his breath stopped short. This feeling was foreign for him, anyway he felt this feeling no more for a long time for a living creature. Pity... grieves... loss. John lay there, blood-overflowed, opened his eyes and two marks at his neck. Furthermore, he was executed like sacrifices of a carnivore. His breast was slit open and his innards were shortly before to be fallen out. For a moment, his humanity came back. How fast it came, so fast his animalistic side re-awakened in him. He hoped to find Kathleen alive. Maybe fifty meters ahead or less, he could see light. It was not a sub-train-station or a sub-train, so much was sure. His strode became slow, as Michael approached. Behind him went Caleb growling. Zed had to change back. The fight about his life cost him too much energy and power but he could also fight in his humanely shape, although not with his all strength however in time it will return. He interjected smiles at Michael and Caleb, so that they knew, that he still was under the living and was capable to show these bloodsuckers what a more defenselessly werewolf had on tap. Michael nodded. Caleb lifted his head what meant so much like consent. A cold wind blew through the tunnels. The smell of death mingled with that of iron and stone. A joy rose in Michael, as however, he found Kathleen alive but she was in bad condition. Force was done to her and she was already bitten, but she had not changed. You had to be dead to be changed but she wasn't, although her live hangs by a thread. She was unconscious. Michael went to her across, there was nowhere a sign from Markus, but he knew he was there. He freed her from her binds and gags. Kathleen awakened; she had tears in her eyes because it couldn't believe that Michael finally had found her and hoped to free her from this hell. He embraced her and stroked her hair. Kathleen wanted to see in his eyes, into his beautiful heart-good eyes however she only saw empty, cold eyes. She recoiled and she trembled.

"Michael?"

"How are you?"

"I should ask you this."

"Confused... angrily and yearn after revenge."

"Michael, I am so glad that you're here. But he is here and he has the baby. Ah my God, Michael, he killed Selene. I can't stand this any longer." she cried.

Michael let her loosely for a moment and rose, stepped beside the cement-block and saw on Selene down. He touched her cold skin and drove through her black, velvet hair. He couldn't help her anymore, it was too late. He kissed her and tasted her lips for the last time. The last kiss. He would be able never again to take her into his arms and would kiss her. Never again. All he wanted now, Kathleen was to be guarded. He turned to Kathleen again, knelt in front of her and wiped her weeps from her cheek. Kathleen touched his face with hands.

"What happened to you, Mike? What are you become? I know, you didn't choose this and I wished this here never would have happened."

"Say nothing more, you must spare yourself, you lost too much blood. And when this is over... I am afraid it would be the best if you think no more of me... forget me... I died."

"What? You cannot ask me for this!"

"You must. I will take care that you out-come here. Zed and Caleb will remain with you here."

"But... "

"They won't harm you." he threw the two Lycans one looks to, that they should come to him. "Stay with her. Whatever happens, nobody, I mean nobody will bite her, is that clear!" Zed nodded, Caleb only growled. Then suddenly, Michael also like the others heard shouting baby. Michael rose and turned around slowly. Behind him, ten meters ahead, Markus stood, with the child in the arms. It seemed to be healthy. They didn't harm it, yet.

"A small innocent hire, isn't he? But this child already killed. His own mother."

"This is not true; you have cold blooded bled her dry and cut the child from her." fury and menace was in his voice.

"Well, well, you survived everything, which no immortal can survive. Impressive. But you have one small weakness..."

"And that would be?"

Markus grinned demoniacally, the child put cautiously into a niche, he/it laid down his/its long cloak and inserted the child.

"Your human side. Kraven told me this, but I don't need him in order to recognize this."

"Kraven? Don't make me laugh. He only tells fairy-tales. That I am concerned about one or two people is called by no means that I am human. I guard only the family. The Corvinus family. The people are no matter for me, I care a shit about this miserable creature."

Kathleen couldn't believe exactly what she there heard. Did he mean this seriously? And of what did he speak there? Was everything he had said to her lies and in truth he wanted to kill her itself? If she would have had the strength, she would have run from it, instead she tried to crawl away, but Zed threw a dark gaze at her.

"Should I tell you something about Kraven? This more alleged braver and more courageous vampire Kraven of Leicester was all other than courageous. He was a coward. He never had defeated Lucian and he never had out-cut the brand of Lucian's arm. Lucian did it. He rescued Kraven's neck and brought him the fame. Kraven made a pact with Lucian and worked approximately with him until one year ago, however Kraven killed him and fled before Viktor. Unfortunately Kraven was incapable to kill me as he had the opportunity. He hesitated too long. Fatal mistake like it seems. That is the famous glorious history of the coward Kraven."

"Lie. That's a brazen lie. Kraven was loyal to us, even if sometimes his considers had, but he never had disappointed us."

"Ask him if you dare it."

"I would never deceive our coven, milord." he lied, without batting an eyelid.

"And why you weren't to the side of Viktor, as he needed you at the most?"

"I..." he stammered about to find an excuse.

"Traitor! Fine, if I am finish with Michael myself you will be the next, my Lord of Leicester." it became Kraven uncomfortable in his knees. If he now ran from it, about to rescue his own skin, then Markus really would see that he was a coward. But what could he employ against an already over mutated hybrid? He couldn't even get close to him. He stopped in one somber wedge behind and could only hope that Markus finally killed Michael. All started to get out of control. Kraven thought itself that if he awakens a hybrid encloses between the Lycans and vampires prevailed, but it seemed sooner that a new war had begun. Lycans and vampires tried to survive by trying to kill this hybrid, but all they reached was more loss. If Kraven got the chance, so he will sneak secretly from it. Not from cowardice, all he wanted to find a way to kill hybrid even if it lasted centuries. Markus still looked like a king and knight, but Michael was like a shadow and considerable uncanny. His serenity was to alarming and his youthful look was innocent. However, his eyes betrayed his dangers and lists.

"You lasted well, Michael Corvin. You have a little bit changed. Never would I have thought that Alexander Corvinus would return."

"I am not Alexander."

"Of course not. Only the renaissance of him, the reincarnation... his spirit. And how do you sympathize yourself with your power, Michael?"

"Sufficiently strongly to avenge me, what you have done to me."

"Did to you? I rescued your child!"

"For that I won't thank you. You killed Selene and my friend and you had assault at my sister, I will kill you for it."

"Try it. You haven't the strength of the time."

"We will see".

Michel didn't move from the place, only waited, during Markus went to and fro and observed Michael's reactions and movements and waited, but nothing happened. Michael had only the brazen to grin. That made Markus furious. He had enough to be made a fool by this ridiculous creature. He focused all his strength for an aimed attack on Michael and threw him to ground. They rolled both over the ground. Growled, screamed, hissed and other inhuman loud slipped them. Michael became hurled brutally against the wall beside Kathleen. She cried out and warped to the side. Zed was somewhat careless and wasn't on guard and was thrown to ground. The throw of Michael had touched him, but he got off the ground. He wanted to hand Michael his hand. The furious hybrid supports the helping hand of itself on the knees, that beat, for itself and estimated itself to a counterattack and pounced on Markus. His claws injured Markus at the right shoulder otherwise he punched into the emptiness, to fast this avoided Markus and countered with a harsh hit with the elbow on Michael's back and a second followed in his neck. Another once was he at the ground, lay there on the breast, tried to support again itself about on his arms and tried to get off the ground. Markus hissed, swore and hit out at Michael quite a lot, until Michael moved no more. In the background, Kathleen cried out desperately. She wanted to get to Michael, zed held on her with his arms about her upper body. She fought for itself, then, she lost her the strengths and started to cry. She fell Zed into his arms, pressed her head at his breast and cried out her pain. Zed was somewhat confused what exactly there happened. He never had held a woman in his arms and not really voluntary. He didn't know Kathleen at all, he had only orders to guard her and to protect her, no more no less. Markus sighed loudly and looked at his wound on his shoulder which healed already for itself. It was a mistake from him, to turn his back so pleasured of victory to the motionless enemy. Stones gnashed. The interrupted breathes caught to breathe heavily again. Markus was sure for himself that he had shattered all bones in his body. He could hear it he could also this hear breathe. Kathleen's breath hesitated and dared not to turn her head for itself in order to see what happened. Zed sensed this danger again like also Caleb. Zed clang Kathleen and went away itself some steps backwards, the same did also the mighty werewolf beside them. Bones caught to reconstruct themselves and cracked itself as they stretched. The leather jacket broke as the muscles stretched. Markus rotated with an implausible one looks around, he wasn't prepared to face something. His strength dwindled. Never, he had seen something similar. This wretched human shape from Michael had itself doubled and was more massive than a werewolf. A furious screams reverberated through the tunnels. Michael threw the scraps of itself, with a sentence on the two and screamed another once. Any more individual muscle in his body stretched itself.

"What the..." Markus stammered, but the piercing eyes of fury and hates grasped his and a powerful hit into his breast transported him at the other end of this shaft. His skull was shaken and he could feel like blood ran over his face. Markus´ inner strengths of unfolding began. So far, he didn't have held it for necessary to show his nature about to waste valuable energy, but in this case his body made itself myself-continuous. Screams of pain and heavy pants, sweating and the bones and muscles lengthen and stretched. It was a painful procedure also for Markus. His eyes were empty and the skin color blue and in the contrast to Michael's present form, he looked considerable more humanly. Michael approached him and got with his right claws from and scarred Markus´ face. Markus avoided the second attacked, jumped with a somersault over Michael and landed behind him and gave him pushes in his back, so that Michael fell to the front. A high jump with bent knee, Markus tried to shatter Michael's face. Michael did a roll to the side and grasped the ankle of the opponent and hurled him away. On all fours like a wolf, he brought himself to Markus closer, then, he straightened up, bared the teeth and got ready for the last attacked. Markus fluctuated and saw aghast in Michael's eyes, as he got the mighty claws pressed at his neck and held up the wall. Michael growled triumphantly at him. This horrified hybrid tried to get air and scratched with his claws Michael's arm on, in the hope that his grasped loosened and dropped him, instead he gained the opposite. Slowly and painfully, the claws penetrated into his neck. Michael longed after the fresh immortal blood, but a scream from the back stopped him, however he doesn't let his sacrifice loosely. It was Kathleen. Her eyes red swollen through her weeps. She didn't want to with-look at this. This thing there wasn't her brother. Not anymore.

"No! No, stop with it, Michael or whoever you are! If you're still my brother, please... please kill him but don't try to drink his spoiled blood. Don't it, for my sake... your son's sake." she collapsed unconscious.

Michael saw she collapsing and his rage grew and grew. He ignored what she had said. However, she warned him but he knew he could only find release and peace if he had erased Markus completely. Two hybrids are too much for this world and the world doesn't endure a hybrid that aims, to wipe out the mankind. What Michael's aim for his existence was, no one knew. Michael roared and bit in Markus´ neck and began to suck out the immortal life. The last yells fell silent from Markus. The last leader and Elder of the vampire was killed. The deserted body sank to ground and Michael howled satisfied though he wasn't satiated. He devoured the immortal meat within shortest in the time, all what of Markus remained were his bones. Michael felled tired on his knees. Slowly, he calmed down. Suddenly, somebody touched his shoulders. It was Zed. Also Caleb didn't find any further reason to be in his Lycan shape and changed back.

"Everything all right, Michael?" spoke Zed's worried voice

"No."

"You killed him what do you want more?" was Caleb's opinion, but seemed to be a wrong one on all answers, this told a piercing one looks from Michael.

"I want to have Selene back. My sister is dying if we do nothing soon and I should feel good...I feel crappy, damned!"

"What is with your child?" it was an unexpected voice which spoke, however she wasn't foreign. "What should happen with him?" Erika became evident from the somber wedge with the baby lovingly in her arms. "I am terribly sorry, what happened to Selene. I had to with-look at it. Dreadful." she saw down to the bones, the remains of Markus. "Finally, the craziness has an end." she tried to find a warm smile. Michael now saw into her direction and looked at his child. he touched it lovingly and played with his fingers.

"The craziness isn't past. Not as long as I exist."

"Michael, I trust you. You let me down and it was not your responsible that Selene and your friend are dead. You still are a creature on earth, which does mistakes."

"I swore to guard her and what did I... fuck... if I never had told them the truth, this one here never would have happened."

"Stop to drown in self-quilt. Amount something with your life. Take care of your child. Worry about Kathleen in fact fast. Go to her, she needs your help."

"And how? Of sure, I won't bite her or infect her with my blood. It is poison and if she also accepts it, she would have to suffer the miserable fate, which I now know. No."

"Then, she will die."

Michael went fluctuating to Kathleen across. He held her in the dying Kathleen into his arms. He wiped the blood from her face and cleaned the bite-sore at her neck. This let him a short time to think about it, then, he saw into Erika's blue eyes, almost the same eyes the Selene had.

"For the hospital, it is too late. I don't want, that either, she dies I doesn't want either that she lives an accursed life like mine. I really only ask unwillingly for this and Kathleen will never forgive me, however, I hope she will understand."

"Tell me..."

"I want that you bite her, Erika."

"What?"

"You heard right. Give her your blood. Vampires have learned to live independently from people and this life is some better than the Lycans."

"Are you sure about that?"

"No, but it is the single chance to save her life."

"Hold your child and I will do what you demand from me."

"Thank you." he smiled and took his son quite softly into his arms. Erika bit Kathleen into the neck and drank from her however before she died Erika let drips blood from her artery at her wrist in Kathleen's mouth. Kathleen swallowed it without knowing what it was.

"It will last longer than usual. She is too weak but she's gonna make it."

Kathleen's transformation lasted approximately one hour and as she awoke, she saw Michael sitting beside a girl. She had head- and neck-ache. Her sore had healed at her neck and she was shocked as she glided herself with her tongue over the teeth. Her canine teeth had grown.

"What have you done?" she shouted with a trembling in her voice.

"Kath, you are awake." Michael had turned around.

"What gave you this right, so to decide over my life."

"I couldn't let you die."

"Who bit me? You?"

"No, it would have been a fatal mistake. Erika, a friend," he saw to Erika beside him. "She did it because I wanted it so."

"Bastard!"

"Please, Kath, understand. I did it only too unwillingly, but I lost all I loved and didn't want to lose you."

Kathleen couldn't see him into the eyes and went across where she saw Markus the last time. She was aghast and furious.

"Did you do this, Michael?"

He sighed. "It was necessary."

"Necessary? There is nothing more remaining. What kind monster are you?" she shouted angrily at him.

"Believe me, I feel better. This monster, how you name it, has calmed through his blood. At least for a while. I cannot stay here."

"What do you mean? Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know it. I have to leave the country for a while."

"Wait, you cannot do this to me. First, you get me back from the dead and then you leave me alone. Why?"

"I must learn to understand myself and must find a way to restrain my moods. But promise me that you take care of my son until I come back again. His name's Alex." he gave Alex Kathleen's in arms. "He shall go to the school like a normally boy. He should study and should find a job. But whatever you do, keep him away from meat and blood as far as possible."

"And how should I employ this of all?"

"Tell him, he has an allergy and that he can eat only vegetables and fruits. Withhold him who his parents are, particularly what we are. One day, I will come back and will explain all to him. If he becomes eighteen so, I will celebrate his birthday with him. Caleb and Zed will guard him through the day, you and Erika through the night. You can trust quietly Erika."

"Where will you go?" her weeps filled her eyes and she sounded sad.

"Don't try to find me or to follow. I want to be alone. I will miss you Kath."

"Michael..."

She kissed his cheek and embraced him with her left arm. Michael embraced her to say goodbye and kissed Alex on the forehead. He went to Erika and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you very much, Erika. We will see again ourselves."

"We will. Take care."

He smiled. Now, to his new friends, Caleb and Zed.

„You two guard my family and guard Erika from Kraven. He's still on feet, this coward."

Both nodded agreeing. Michael smiled, knocked for them on their shoulders and before he vanished into the dark, he turned around.

"Put yourselves on something. Here are two women. "

All grinned embarrassed and then, Michael had vanished.

Once I had a dream  
and this is it

Once there was a childs dream  
One night the clock  
struck twelve  
The window open wide  
Once there was a child's heart  
The age I learned to fly  
And took a step outside

Once I knew all the tales  
Its time to turn back time  
Follow the pale moonlight  
Once I wished for this night  
Faith brought me here  
Its time to cut the rope  
and fly

Fly to a dream  
Far across the sea  
All the burdens gone  
Open the chest once more  
Dark chest of wonders  
Seen through the eyes  
Of the one with pure heart  
Once so long ago

The one in the Big Blue is what  
the stole from me  
This night will bring him  
back to me

Fly to a dream ...

92


End file.
